HSM3: Happy Holidays
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Title says it all! Its HSM3! Happy Holidays! Come have some holiday fun with the Wildcats and parents! Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, RyMar
1. BEFORE YOU READ

**Dear Readers, 3/22/08**

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Almost all of my teachers and friends are going to Orlando, Florida for Spring Break, so I figured if I write this than it kinda is like I'm there with them, right? Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!!!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!!!

* * *

**Full names of Everyone *I made up middle names, thank you***

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez **

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth **

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

****Troy's Nicknames for People….**

**Gabriella…..**baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**Kelsi….. **playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**Jason…..**Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**Chad…..** Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**Ryan….. **Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay….. **Anne

**Taylor….**Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**Zeke….. **Lake

**Martha…. **Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people…..**

**Troy….**Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor….**Tay Tay

**Chad…. **C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi…. **Sweetz, Kels

**Martha…. **Dancing babe

**Ryan…. **Ry Ry

**Sharpay….**Shar-Bear

**Zeke….**LA, Laker

**Jason….**Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people….**

**Gabriella…. **Brie-Ella,

**Taylor….**Tay

**Troy….. **Superstar

**Zeke…. **Zekey

**Chad….. **Danforth

**Ryan…. **Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**Martha….. **Mar

**Kelsi….**Memo

**Jason…**Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People…..**

**Gabriella….. **Gabriella Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shar

**Troy…. **Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**Chad….. **Chad Nicholas

**Zeke…. **Zeke Lake

**Taylor…. **Anne

**Jason…..**Jas

**Martha…. **My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**Kelsi… **Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people….**

**Chad… **lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella….**Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shary

**Martha…. **Mary Lynn

**Kelsi…. **Monique

**Troy….** Alexander

**Zeke…. **Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**Ryan….**Ry

**Jason… **Jas, J

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people…..**

**Taylor….**Taylor Annabelle, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**Gabriella…. **Montez, Little sis, ella,

**Troy…. **Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**Sharpay…. **Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**Zeke…. **Baker boy

**Kelsi…. **Kelly

**Jason… **Jas, Allen

**Martha… **Lynnsters

**Ryan…. **Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people…**

**Ryan…. **My dancing king, honey, baby

**Gabriella… **Angel

**Troy…. **Basketball boy

**Sharpay…. **Shar Anne

**Zeke…. **baker

**Kelsi…. **Darling

**Jason… **Jas

**Taylor…**Taylor Annabelle

**Chad…** jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people….**

**Sharpay…. **Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**Troy…. **Captain

**Gabriella… **Troy's Girl, Rie,

**Ryan…. **Evans

**Martha…. **Ryan's Girl, MLC

**Jason…. **Jas

**Kelsi…. **Kel

**Chad… **Chaddy

**Taylor**…. Tay Bay

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People….**

**Kelsi… **babe, my baby

**Troy… **Captain

**Gabriella… **GM, sunshine, happy girl

**Sharpay… **Shar Evans

**Zeke… **Zeke man,

**Martha… **Hip hop queen

**Ryan… **Evans

**Taylor…**Tay Annabelle

**Chad… **All and Not So Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people….**

**Jason… **Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**Troy… **playmaker

**Gabriella… **Shinning Star

**Sharpay…. **Drama Queen

**Ryan…. **RJ

**Martha…. **Hip Hop Martha

**Zeke… **Lake, cookie man,

**Chad… **king of hunger

**Taylor… **Tam (using her initials

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ….

**The Hotel…**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true **unless** I tell you other wise!! J

5. **I Did the research to prove myself. **

**The Characters….**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to **ME! **

The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**SURPRISES…..**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT….

**LINKS….**

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**Comments or Questions….**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

Thanks--

To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. Deck the Halls

_**Chapter/Story Started: November 28, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: November 29, 2008**_

_**----**_

_**Title: **__**HSM3: Happy Holidays**_

_**Author: **__**bangelluvforever, aka…me, Jessica Louise Ayers**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Don't own! Only own, the middle names, the first names of parents (and siblings), except for Jack and Lucille Bolton, and Derby and Vance Evans who belong to HSM producers. I only own also the plot, made up characters you don't recognize, the bad spelling and grammar. **_

_**Summary:**__** It's finally the most wonderful time of the year around the world, its December, Christmas month! And the wildcats are together with family to enjoy it!**_

_**Author's Note: **__**I decided to get a head start on my Christmas Stories**_

_**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**_

_**-Chapter one: December 1**__**st**__**, Deck the Halls-**_

_**(December 1, 2008- 8AM)**_

"_Baby girl, it's time to go to outside and start Christmas decorating," Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez told his daughter with a smile. _

"_Alright. Daddy?" His seventeen year old, Filipina/Latina daughter, Gabriella Marie Montez, who had chocolate brown wavy long hair and chocolate brown eyed, a tanned and toned body, said with a smile._

"_Yeah baby girl?" _

"_Can I have a piggy back ride?" _

"_You sure can. Hop on," Greg told his daughter with a smile and she did just that. _

"_Alright, you two let's go," Gabriella's mom, Inez Anne Montez, said to the father and daughter holding the door open. _

"_Alright, honey. Come on, Shadow, Buddy, Duchess, Ace." Greg said to his wife with a smile and then over his shoulder to the dogs. Their dogs were a golden retriever who was very well known since he was the star of all the Air Bud movies, Buddie, who was Gabriella's dog; a beautiful white Samoyed belonging to Inez, named Duchess; a boy German Shepard belonging to Greg, named Ace, the guard dog of the house and Gabriella; and then lastly, but certainly not least, a boy black toy poodle, named Shadow, Gabriella's other dog, who she got from her boyfriend for their one year anniversary._

"_So since the icicle lights are already hanging around the house, we don't have to worry about that. So why don't we start by throwing the bush net lights on the bushes," Inez said taking charge. _

_Smiling, they all set to work. As Gabriella was working she heard, "I love you Brie-Ella!" _

_Gabriella turned her head to her left side neighbor's house which was the Evans' mansion belonging to Derby Anne Evans and her husband, Vance Kyle Evans and their twins, Sharpay Anne Evans and Ryan Joshua Evans; that Sharpay and her family were also outside their house decorating. Smiling Gabriella yelled, back "I love you Shar-Bear!"_

"_You two!" Gabriella's dad said rolling his eyes._

"_What?" Gabriella asked confused._

"_You two are crazy!" Greg told his daughter with a smile._

"_So are you!" Gabriella said._

"_Am not!" Greg replied back._

"_Are too!" Gabriella shot back._

"_Children, will you please stop it." Inez asked her husband and daughter with a smile._

"_She started it!" Greg said pointing at his daughter._

"_He started it!" Gabriella said pointing at her father before they both looked at each other and stuck out their tongues and crossed their arms over their chests._

"_Oh very mature!" Inez exclaimed rolling her eyes._

_After a brief minute, all of the Montezes burst out in fits of laughter before they all hugged each other and went back to decorating._

_Soon after the bushes were done, Gabriella's mom told her to put the blue and white LED beaded light garland around the beautiful white picket fence of the front of the house as her mom and dad put white LED beaded light garland around the porch posts so they went well with the icicle lights on the house and the lights on the fence._

_After putting the garland up outside, Gabriella and her parents hung white and blue starlight spheres on their porch to make it sparkle. _

_On their front lawn they had two big Christmas trees (one on each side of the front yard, not blocking the beautiful house though, just in the corners of the fence) that they decorated with lights, one had LED sapphire blue teardrop lights and the other had white LED teardrop lights on it. Also on each tree they hung a set of seventy blue and or white Moravian star lights, blue on the tree with white lights and white on the tree with blue lights. On the very top of each tree sat snowflake outdoor tree toppers that lite up at night. _

_Along the brick sidewalk up to the front pouch, another one that lead to the garage side door to go inside the garage without opening the car garage doors, and the path that led to the back of the house, were all on both sides lined with beautiful holographic snowflake pathway markers. In spaces between each bush on the side of the house were multicolored inflatable ornaments that lite up at night. On the set of three porch steps were crystal bead present sculptures that lite up at night. Underneath one of the Christmas trees outside was a nativity scene that would light up at night. By the other one was an inflatable Santa Clause. _

_On the right of the yard, dead center, was a Mickey Mouse and Friends lighted up motif that would lite up at night. _

_On the left side of the yard, dead center, was a Pooh and Friends singing together Motif, that would lite up at night. Up on the roof they put, a lighted up Santa, sleight and Reindeer motif. Up on the left side of the porch banister was a red lighted up sign that read 'Merry' and on the right side of the porch banister was a green lighted up sign that read 'Christmas'. _

_And lastly on the front gate they put a red velvet ribbon and on the door they put a light up wreath. _

_After they finished decorating four hours later, they walked back inside, having to wait until tonight to see what the completed look looked like. _

_----_

_Soon later, not wanting to be inside, Gabriella decided to go over to Sharpay's and see how they were doing. _

"_Hey Ry-Ry!" Gabriella said as she greeted Sharpay's older (by two minutes) twin brother, Ryan Joshua Evans, with a smile and hug._

"_Hey Gabriella Marie! I see you guys finished decorating. I looks amazing!" Ryan told her with a soft smile._

"_Thanks. You guys seem to be getting a lot done." Gabriella told Ryan as she helped him put up the red and green LED beaded light garland on the Evans' white picket fence. _

"_It is and thanks for the help." Ryan replied with a smile as he grabbed green starlight spheres and started to put them on the Christmas tree that had the red lights stranded on it as Gabriella put the red starlight spheres on the tree with the green lights. _

_At the bottom of the tree Ryan put the starlight spheres on, he put a beautiful lite up nativity scene as Gabriella's tree had a set of 3 wise men light up at the bottom of it. On top of each tree was a bright white star that would light up at night._

"_I love how you guys are sticking to the red and green theme like my family stuck to the blue and white theme." Gabriella told Ryan with a smile as they watched Sharpay put a net of red and green LED lights on each bush and as his parents hung red and green starlight spheres on the porch. _

"_Thanks, the Danforths and Crosses are doing the same thing with the red and green theme." Ryan told her._

"_Yeah, the McKessies and Coxes are doing the blue and white theme also." Gabriella said with a smile._

"_And the Boltons and Baylors are doing the multi colored theme," Came the voice of Sharpay._

"_Shar-Bear!" Gabriella squealed before she hugged the girl tightly._

"_Brie-Ella!" Sharpay squealed back as they hugged._

"_It's looking amazing. I love you guys are having the lite up Merry Christmas on the roof and then the controlled Santa and train going around your yard," Gabriella told Sharpay with a smile._

"_Thanks." Sharpay told her with a smile._

"_So tonight, all of Albuquerque, New Mexico light up the whole town together," Gabriella said with a smile._

"_Yep. We have all our lights set for what time they are suppose to come on." Sharpay told Gabriella with a smile who nodded meaning so did her family._

"_Alright, well, I'm going to help my mom and dad finish decorating inside. I love you guys and I'll see you soon. Tell your parents I said hi and I love them." Gabriella said as she hugged Sharpay and Ryan and kissed their cheeks._

"_We will. We love you too." Sharpay and Ryan said together as Gabriella walked out of the gate and over next door to her house and walking inside. _

_**-----**_

_**(7PM) **_

"_Baby girl, you ready to leave yet?" Greg asked his daughter as he walked into her room after knocking and getting a come in from her._

"_Yeah, I just got put these on," Gabriella told her dad as he walked into her walk in closet that was modeled after Princess Mia's in the movie __The Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement_. He looked at what his daughter held up which were her chocolate brown women's ultimate short UGG boots from UGG Australia.

"You ready?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sure am. Let's go," Gabriella said with a smile as she slipped on a East High Wildcat letterman jacket and a pair of chocolate brown gloves, hat and scarf from UGG Australia before she looped her arm with her dad's.

Twenty minutes later, the Montezes arrived in the downtown square where the main switch we switch on all of the Christmas lights down town.

"Hey you guys!" Sharpay said as she walked up with her parents and brother with a smile.

"Hey Sharpay!" They all replied as they looked at the Christmas tree that the Senior Class (Sharpay's, Gabriella's and Ryan's) class decorated. It was decorated in red, white and gold, the East High school colors. On the top of the tree was a Wildcat paw print lite up topper, around it was gold satin ribbon, red lights around it also, and white plastic wildcat paw prints, that had the name of each of the senior on them.

"We did pretty amazing," Sharpay said as they continued to look at the tree.

"We sure did. Not that the boys did anything to help!" Gabriella said.

"Hey we resent that!" Came the voices of the five men they knew well. The voices belonged to the five boys of their group, Wildcats, Ryan, Troy Alexander Bolton (Gabriella's boyfriend), Zeke Lake Baylor (Sharpay's boyfriend), Jason Allen Cross, and Chad Nicholas Danforth.

"They're right though," Came the voices of the other four members of the group, Taylor Annabelle McKessie (Chad's girlfriend), Martha Lynn Cox (Ryan's girlfriend), and Kelsi Monique Nielsen (Jason's girlfriend).

"Hey girls!" Gabriella and Sharpay said greeting each girl with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey!" The girls all replied back returning the hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"What no welcome for us?" Chad, an African American eighteen year old boy who had an afro, a toned body (from playing on the basketball team at school), chocolate brown eyes and the worst time ever; said to the girls.

"Hey boys!" Sharpay and Gabriella said as they hugged each boy and kissed their cheek, except for Gabriella and Sharpay who kissed their boyfriends on their lips with a smile.

"Hey Brie!" Troy told his girlfriend with a million dollar smile that was only reserved for her. Now, Troy, age eighteen, was known as East High's resident Primo Boy, the King of East High, because he made starting varsity basketball his first year and was named captain, he was still the captain of the basketball team, he had the body of a Greek God, bright electric blue eyes, a tanned and toned body, and short chocolate brown hair with a tint of blonde in it.

"Hey Wildcat! I missed ya today!" She told him with a smile as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Of course ya did!" He told her with a smile as he held her tighter.

"Will, the Senior Class of East High please come on stage at the gazebo please?" Came the voice of East High's Drama Teacher/English teacher and the Senior Class homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus.

Gabriella and everyone else waved goodbye to their parents before they walked to the gazebo and stood with the rest of their class behind Ms. Darbus and five ten microphone stands.

"Thank you," Ms. Darbus said with a smile before she continued, "These last few months these Seniors have been asked by the city council if they would sing a song while Santa Claus was coming through town. This also goes towards their grades for English, Drama and Music, which Seniors are in either or all of these classes.

So with out any more speech from me. Please welcome the main singers of tonight that the Senior Class chose surprising these teens might I add, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans, Martha Cox, Kelsi Nielsen, Jason Cross, Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth singing Santa Claus is Coming to Town as the other Seniors do back up," Ms. Darbus said as each of the Wildcats took a microphone in the order they were called in.

As the music began, Gabriella looked over at Troy knowing that she had to sing in front of a crowd which always scared her, except for when Troy was either in the crowd, singing with her or watching her.

They all took a deep breathe and began to sing as Santa riding on a red fire truck came up main street waving at everyone.

After Santa was on the gazebo with the Seniors, the Mayor, Julian Walker, told Santa, "Light it up Santa!"

And Santa did just that by turning the big switch that lite up all of downtown Albuquerque, New Mexico.

In the center of downtown was a MASSIVE Christmas tree, the town Christmas tree, that was decorated with multicolored huge bulbs, silver garland, and a bright gold sparkling star on the top of it.

Across each street, connected to one pole at each side of the street, were 40 feet Silhouette Snowflake Streetlines. Each parking meter were wrapped with gold garland that had lights strung in it to light it up. Each street light pole was wrapped with lighted branched mountain pine pole wraps with a bow at the top. On every other street pole were blue with white snowflake banners that read in silver writing 'Merry Christmas from Albuquerque, New Mexico'. The street poles that didn't have a banner on them, had 12' glitter triple package glo displays that would light up at night and glitter during the day. Each store had a small Christmas tree in front of it decorated however they wanted it. Each store had decorated the windows and their store however they wanted.

As soon as the Wildcats were done, they and their parents walked around Albuquerque to look at all the beautiful displays. The first spot they stopped at was of course East High School which was done beautifully thanks to Seniors and teachers who decorated it.

The whole school building was decorated in white and red Christmas lights. The flag pole was done in red lights. The walkways hand candy cane lights lighting the way up to the school or wherever. The main school doors had glittery window decorations in them. On each side the huge clock were white snowflakes.

"You guys will have to wait until some other day to see the inside decorating that we did to it!" Sharpay squealed to them as the other teens agreed.

"How about we go look at our street now that we've seen the Wildcat and Christmas spirit here," Jack told the teens who all agreed. They all walked back to the center of the city and got in their cars and drove back home, to their street.

---

"Wow! Its beautiful!" The girls and moms said as they all got out of their cars and meet in the middle of the road.

And their street circle (since they all lived in a circle) was defiantly beautiful and it defiantly all went together. True to what was said earlier about who was doing what kind of decorating colors, the houses did have the colors that were said.

"It looks like Santa Claus Lane!" Sharpay and Gabriella said together as the others laughed and agreed.

"So I guess our street is named 'Santa Claus Lane' this year!"

"We truly did Deck the Halls this year!" Chad said and then after a beat when no one said anything he said, "get it?…get it?…get it?"

"YES CHAD WE GET IT!" They all yelled at him.

"Alright! Geeze, I was only saying," Chad mumbled causing everyone else to roll their eyes and laugh.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_'Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la._

_Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la._

_See the blazing Yule before us._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Follow me in merry measure._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_While I tell of Yule-tide treasure._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Fast away the old year passes._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Hail the new year, lads and lasses_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Sing we joyous, all together._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_heedless of the wind and weather._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_**---------**_

_**Well, there you go. The first chapter. I hope you all like it! I personally think it sucked! This is going (or at least) is going to try to help me get out of my HSM3 writer's block. Check out what I found on ! It reads:**_

**HSM3 Lyrics AND a CHRISTMAS SPECIAL?!**

**Do you want the HSM3 Cast to get back together again? Well, there's a possibility!Director KENNY ORTEGA has revealed that he wants to gather ZAC EFRON, VANESSA HUDGENS and co for a one-off seasonal spectacular. "We've been talking about it," he said on Heart FM. "Steve Vincent who is Head of Music for ABC and The Disney Channel in the States came to me earlier this year and came to with a load of ideas also including a Christmas album.""We've also talked about doing a 3D concert movie experience with the cast." And he also hinted that there might be a special filmed in the UK. "I've also been talking about the idea of taking High School Musical and transferring the setting to another country… go outside of the US… maybe to the UK. **

_**I PERSONALLY LOVE THE IDEA AND HOPE THEY DO IT! DON'T YOU?! ANWAYS, I LOVE YOU ALL (ESPECIALLY GIRLY411)! XOXO!**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	3. Jingle Bells

_**Chapter started: November 30, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: November 30, 2008**_

_**Author's Note: Well, here's the second chapter. Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**_

_**

* * *

****=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**_

**_-Chapter 2: Jingle Bells-_**

_**(December 2, 2008- 6AM)**_

"Morning mija," Inez greeted her daughter as she sat down at the dinning room table in her white and red snowflake pajamas.

"Morning mommy," Gabriella mumbled followed by a yawn.

"Morning baby girl," Greg said as he walked through the swinging door connecting the kitchen and dining room carrying a plate of his famous breakfast burritos.

"YOUR BREAKFAST BURRITOS!" Gabriella squealed as she got a whiff of the burritos, now wide awake and waiting for some burritos.

"Here you go baby girl, your favorite kind," Greg told his daughter with a smile and then handed her a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows .

"Thanks daddy. I love you." Gabriella said as she stood up an placed a kiss on her dad's cheek before she sat down and began to eat.

"So you ready for your first day back at East from Thanksgiving break?" Inez asked her daughter as they all ate while listening to Christmas music on the Kaleidescape System.

"I guess." Gabriella said with a smile before she walked into the kitchen and clean off her plate and then put that and her cup in the stainless steal dishwasher, before shutting it and going back out to the dinning room telling her parents she was going to take a shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of her shower, wrapped a towel around her body and around her hair before she washed her face with the ProActiv system.

After washing her face, she put cream all over her body and put her deodorant on, before she slipped on a pair of white lace thongs and a matching bra from Victoria's Secret (VS), before she slipped on her light wash Cali Flare size 0 Hollister Co. (HCO) jeans, a light green trestles beach HCO tank top with lace straps and lining, and over her tank top she put on a dark red el morro sweater from HCO that had a deep v-cut that showed the lace outlining at the top of her cami.

After putting on her cloths, she took her hair out of the now wet towel and ran a brush through it before she took her straightener and straightened her hair. After straightening her hair, she put a white leather headband in her hair.

After doing her hair, she went on to lightly applying her make up, after her make up, Gabriella moved onto her jewelry. Gabriella decided on a snowflake charm with diamonds on a platinum on a chain from Tiffany & Co. (T&C), a pair of matching snowflake earrings from T&C, and a snowflake charm with diamonds on a 18k white gold link bracelet from T&C.

"Baby Girl?" Gabriella heard her dad say.

Gabriella smiled and opened her bathroom door and popped her head out and said, "Yeah daddy?"

"Is Troy taking you to school today?"

"No, I'm going to drive myself today. I was wondering if you would please warm it up for me?"

"Sure, thing. The one you drive for winter right?"

"Yep. The keys are on the hook in the garage in the key lock box. Thanks daddy."

"No problem baby girl."

After her dad left, Gabriella looked herself over in the mirror before she picked up her bathroom and shut off the lights, made her bed, put her things in her Louis Vuitton backpack, before walking into her closet to find a pair of boots or shoes to wear today.

"God! What pair?!" Gabriella exclaimed as she tried to chose between to pairs of boots. Smiling she got an idea, she walked out of her closet, over to her HCO tote and grabbed her red iPhone from it and hit speed dial three.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Sharpay through the other end.

"Hey Shar-Bear? Do you have a quick minutes to come over here?"

"Yeah, what do you need, Brie-Ella?"

"I don't know what pair of shoes to wear!" Gabriella exclaimed causing Sharpay to giggle.

"Tell me what your wearing and send a pick of boots your having a hard time choosing from." Sharpay told her with a smile Gabriella couldn't see.

"Thanks girl! You're the best! I love you!" Gabriella replied with a squeal.

"No problem! Anything for my bestie! I love you too!" Sharpay said before they hung up so Gabriella could send the pictures to her.

Five minutes later, Gabriella got a text back and a picture back from Sharpay telling her these were the pair of boots she should wear. Smiling Gabriella texted, Sharpay back before she put on the boots. The boots that Sharpay chose for Gabriella were a pair of women's black Raya UGG Australia high fashion heeled boots. She pulled her pant legs over her boots so only the bottom portion of the boots shoed before she grabbed her backpack, called the dogs out of her room, turned off her lights and walked downstairs. Getting downstairs, she put on her gloves, scarf and hat before she put on her…well, Troy's letterman jacket before she said goodbye to her parents.

Gabriella walked out to the two story garage and staying on the first story, she walked to the car of hers that she used during the winter, her silver Volvo C30, the same car that Edward Cullen drives in the movie Twilight.

Smiling she, got in the drivers side, threw her book bag and tote in the passenger seat, put the Twilight Motion Picture Soundtrack in the CD Player, put on her seat belt, before she pushed the button on her key chain to open up the garage doors so she could pull out of the garage.

After pulling out of the garage, Gabriella started to drive the twenty five minute drive to East High School.

* * *

Finally, Gabriella carefully pulled into East High School Student Parking parking lot, and parked her car between Troy's (new) navy blue 2009 Super Duty 450 Ford Truck by Ford Motor Company (Ford), that was by Jason's silver Ford truck that was parked by Ryan's black Ford Truck; and between Zeke's green F-350 Super Duty Ford Truck, that was parked next to Chad's red F-350 Ford Truck.

"Hey Gabriella!" Gabriella heard people, she didn't know, say as she got out of her car, backpack and tote over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Gabriella replied back with a wave as she walked to the now iced fountain at the front of the school to meet her friends.

"Hey Gabriella!" The girls greeted Gabriella.

"Hey! Where are the boys?" Gabriella asked them as she hugged each of them, and looped arms with Sharpay.

"There talking with Coach Bolton about basketball practice tomorrow morning. They don't want to get up at five-fifteen in the morning and run in this weather." Taylor replied.

"That's crazy. I would run in this weather," Gabriella and Sharpay told them.

"We know you two would because you guys are work out maniacs." Martha told them as they all looped arms with Gabriella and Sharpay and walked into East High with people parting like the Red Sea to let them pass.

-----

The girls were all sitting in the back, by Gabriella's signed seat, in homeroom, talking when the boys all walked in, their normal flock of girls following them and flirting with them. They smiled as the boys just ignored them as they walked up to them and gave them kisses.

"Hey Brie," Troy said as he kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately.

"Hey Wildcat. How are you this cold morning?" Gabriella said as she cuddled into his tight embrace with a yawn.

Troy smiled and rubbed her back before nuzzlyling his nose in her vanilla scented hair and whispering, "Okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Don't worry about me." She told him, followed by another yawn.

"I have to, you're my girlfriend and I love you so much." He told her seriously while he locked their eyes, electric blue meeting chocolate brown.

"I love you too. So much." Gabriella said as they kissed again before Sharpay coughed telling them to stop because Ms. Darbus was walking in.

"I'll talk to you later. I love you." Troy said as he pecked on the forehead before he went to take his seat at the front of the class, but not before winking at Gabriella.

As the bell rang, Ms. Darbus yelled, "QUIET DOWN! BREAK IS OVER PEOPLE! WAY OVER!"

Everyone quieted down and some snuck down in their chairs, scared of Ms. Darbus or being good students, and even remembering to turn off their cell phones.

"Thank you. Now before the morning announcements, please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance."

_The students all stood up and put their hands over their hearts as they looked at the flag while they said the Pledge of Allegiance._

I pledge of allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands: on Nation under God, indivisible, With Liberty and Justice for all.

"Thank you students. Now for your morning announcements. First off, us teachers have come up with a way for you all to earn extra points in the class you need it in or want it in. How you do so is you solve the Christmas riddle of the day by writing YOUR answer on a slip of paper with your name and the class you want it in and put it in the box that will be located in your homeroom class, this classroom. The box is right there and it clearly says riddle answers go in here." Ms. Darbus said as she pointed to the box on her desk before continuing, "Alright. We have an announcement from Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans, the ladies that are in charge of the Snow Ball, the winter formal, this year. Ms. Montez, Ms. Evans, the stage is all yours and I want all your eyes on them and mouths close, if not then you'll spend CHRISTMAS BREAK EVERYDAY WITH ME."

"Thank you Ms. Darbus. As you all know, Gabriella and me are in charge of the winter formal, the Snow Ball, as we have named it. We have papers telling you when, where, and what for," Sharpay said as she and Gabriella each passed out flyers to each individual person.

"Yes Chad?" Gabriella asked Chad seeing his hand raised.

"What do you mean, what for?"

"Excellent question. What we mean what for, well, we mean is that half of our profits are going to go the Marine Toys for Tots Foundation." Gabriella said with a smile.

"What a brilliant plan you girls!" Ms. Darbus told them with a smile.

"Well, thank you Ms. Darbus." Gabriella and Sharpay replied to the teacher with a smile.

"Anyway, this flyer has everything you need. Besides where you buy the tickets, you either buy them from Gabriella or myself." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Thank you and have a great day," Gabriella said with a smile as people clapped as they both sat down again.

"Well, thank you for that wonderful announcement. Well, that is all of them today, besides the announcement for the assembly in the auditorium today at 2 to the rest of the school day. Have a good day students." Ms. Darbus finished saying as the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

---

The rest of the day went in a blur for the students of East High, until 2 o'clock when they all had to report to the auditorium.

"Where's Brie and Sharpay?" Troy asked the others as they sat down in the front row seats of the auditorium, noticing that his girlfriend and Sharpay were missing.

"I have no clue," They all replied and then quieted down as Principal Matsui walked up on stage with a microphone and started talking.

"Thank you. Now, today's assembly is about the Snow Ball. As you all probably know, I am honored to have these beautiful and intelligent girls are so brilliant to come up with the idea of donating half of the profits to Marie Toys for Tots Foundation.

Yesterday, I got a phone call from the person who is in head of the Toys for Tots Foundation and he was very, very surprised that there are teens like these girls. He was so surprised he has rewarded them with a trip to Rome Italy, this summer before they head off to college and he has invited them to the annual thank you ball in Los Angeles, California to represent East High School and to honor your Senior Class on the sixteenth-twentieth of this month.

So to give these girls their rewards and the thank you from children and Marines every where, Sgt. Stanly Jefferson."

A man wearing a Marine outfit walked out and shook Mr. Matsui's hand before Mr. Matsui said, "Now the two girls. Ms. Sharpay Ann Evans and Ms. Gabriella Marie Montez."

Everyone stood up and cheered as Gabriella and Sharpay both walked out blushing with their arms looped.

After the assembly, East High was done with their school day, the Wildcats all smiled at each other and congratulated Sharpay and Gabriella before they all headed in the direction of their seats, not being able to wait to go home and go Christmas tree hunting with everyone and their families in a one horse open sleight for each family.

* * *

They all rode one horse open sleighs to look for Christmas trees in the forest, finally after three hours of searching they all found a Christmas tree, beautiful Norway Spruces. The men and teen (boys) all cut them down and put one on each of the five family sleighs before they all rode back to the ranch located on the Montez land and put the horses away after dropping the trees off at each family house.

_Dashing through the snow _

_In a one-horse open sleigh _

_Through the fields we go _

_Laughing all the way. _

_Bells on bob-tail ring _

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun it is to ride and sing _

_A sleighing song tonight. _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells _

_Jingle all the way,Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh, O_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells _

_Jingle all the way, _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_A day or two ago I thought I'd take a ride _

_And soon Miss Fanny Bright _

_Was seated by my side; _

_The horse was lean and lank _

_Misfortune seemed his lot, _

_We ran into a drifted bank _

_And there we got upsot. _

_A day or two ago _

_The story I must tell I went out on the snow _

_And on my back I fell; _

_A gent was riding by _

_In a one-horse open sleigh _

_He laughed at me as _

_I there sprawling laid _

_But quickly drove away. _

_Now the ground is white, _

_Go it while you're young, _

_Take the girls along _

_And sing this sleighing song. _

_Just bet a bob-tailed bay, _

_Two-forty as his speed, _

_Hitch him to an open sleigh and crack! _

_You'll take the lead._

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. Sorry so suck-y and short! Please R&R in the Holiday Spirit! **

**If you believe in Santa Claus, the Christmas Spirit, Faith, Love, Hope, Kindness, and Good Will! Then you will review to every story you read! Including mine! =] Thanks. I love you all. I love Girly411 more though!**

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

**--Jessica!!!**


	4. O Christmas Tree

**Chapter started: November 30, 2008**

**Chapter finished: November 30, 2008**

**Author's Note:**** Here's another chapter for you all.**

**

* * *

****=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 3: O Christmas Tree-**

**(December 3, 2008- 4PM- Gabriella's House-)**

"Gabriella, did you and your father find the tree decorations?" Inez yelled up the attic steps to her daughter as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yeah. We're coming mommy!" Gabriella yelled as she and her dad gathered up the four massive totes and brought them down, each one carrying two piled up top of each other.

"Ripped much mija!" Inez told her daughter seeing her daughter's ripped muscles in her arm as she carried the totes.

"I'm actually glad I'm ripped like Mia Hamm because then I wouldn't be able to carry these heavy totes!" Gabriella said as she sat them down in the living room on the couch.

"Alright. Let's get the lights on the tree first. Did you check to make sure they all worked Izzy?" Greg asked his wife using her nickname.

"Sure did. They all worked." Inez said as each of them put up the first strand, which was a set of Christmas lights that blinked in tune with the music that came with them. The next strand was a set of motion lights, and then another set of motion lights.

The next thing the put on the tree was the gold, silver, blue, red, and white garland around the tree, before the started to put their Christmas bulbs on it, but these Christmas bulbs were your normal kind, these ones where custom made by Snowflake Ornament Company for their family, seeing as Greg was the Head Coach of the Los Angeles Lakers that belonged to the NBA (National Basketball Association).

After putting the bulbs on, they put the other ornaments on that Gabriella made with her grandma on her mom's side which were hand made as was every little detail on them and the glaze on them.

After all the decorations were on, they put on the candy canes and the silver tinsel, before Greg lifted Gabriella up in his arms and placed her on his shoulders, like he did ever since she was little, and let her place their family angel on the top of the tree.

"Wow, now that's beautiful!" Gabriella said as they all stepped back to look at it in the sunlight.

"It truly is." Greg agreed with his daughter.

"It is! We did good this year," Inez said with a smile as the others nodded.

"We so did!" Gabriella said.

"Picture time!" Inez said as she went to grab her camera as Gabriella went to grab her digital camera also to take a picture of the tree.

* * *

**(Troy's house)**

"Did you guys get the lights put up yet?" Lucille Marie Bolton, Troy's mom, asked her son and her husband as she came in with a box of Christmas bulbs and candy canes.

"Yep. All stranded on the tree, momma." Troy told his mom with a smile as he kissed his cheek as he picked up his cell phone.

"Gabriella." Lucille and her husband, East High P.E. teacher/ health teacher/athletic director/boys basketball coach, Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton, said together with a smile knowing that was Troy's and Gabriella's ringtone for each other.

Twenty minutes later, Troy came back in the living room ready to finish decorating with his family. He hummed _Breaking Free _as he hung the red metallic bulbs on the three while his mom hung up the green metallic ones and his dad hung up the silver metallic ones. After they finished with the bulbs they put on, they put their garland up and then the candy canes on.

"Troy would you like to put the star on?" Lucille asked her son.

"Sure thing momma." Troy told his mom with a smile before we went up the latter and put the star on the top of the tree.

* * *

**(Sharpay's and Ryan's house)**

"Wow, the tree looks beautiful!" Sharpay's and Ryan's mom, Derby Anne Evans, exclaimed.

"Yes, and this year the angel isn't crocked on it," Their father, Vance Kyle Evans, stated with a smile.

"You're right," Derby said with a smile.

* * *

**(Zeke's House)**

"Son can you put up the rest of the garland while I answer the phone?" Zeke's father, Ryan Dustin Baylor, asked his son.

"Sure dad," Zeke said to his dad with a smile.

"Thanks son," Ryan told his son with a fatherly smile.

"Zeke, sweetie, how do these taste?" Zeke mom, Molly Anne Baylor, asked her son with a cookie ice cream bar in her hand.

Zeke took a bite and said to his mom with a smile, "That's so good! You perfected it mom!"

"Thanks sweetie, its only cause you told me I needed more vanilla." Molly told her son, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**(Martha's House)**

"DUSTIN ALLEN COX!" Martha's mom, Lynn Marie Cox, yelled at her husband.

"Yes dear?" Dustin asked his wife.

"All you need to do is put the angel on top and then our beautiful tree is done!" Lynn told her husband as Martha agreed looking up from her math book.

"Yes dear," Dustin told his wife kissing her cheek and then kissing the top of his daughter's head.

* * *

**(Jason's House)**

"Jason come put the star on the tree!" Jason's mom, Joshua "Josh" Allen Cross told his son with a smile.

"Coming," Jason said, after he got done tickling his mom, Kelly Marie Cross.

* * *

**(Kelsi's House)**

"Kelsi! Jasmine! Rock, paper, scissors, to see who gets to put the angel on top of the tree," Kelsi's father, Jacob "Jake" Lay Nielsen, told his two daughters, Kelsi and 14-year-old Jasmine Isabella Nielsen.

"No need. Daddy, since Kay-Kay probably won't be here next year to decorate the tree with us so she can do it," Jasmine told her parents and Kelsi with a loving smile.

"Aw! Thanks, Jazz, that's so sweet of you," Kelsi told her sister with a smile.

Kelsi took the angel from her mom and climbed up on the latter to put the angel on the top of the tree.

* * *

**(Chad's House)**

"CHAD NICHOLAS DANFORTH! STOP STUFFING YOUR FACE AND PUT THE STAR ON THE TOP OF THE TREE!" Vanessa Anne Danforth yelled at her son who was spraying cheese in his mouth as her husband Kyle Adam Danforth laughed at his son.

* * *

**(Taylor's House)**

"Taylor, since your sister put the star on top last year. Its your turn," Taylor's mom, June Lynn McKessie, told her daughter with a smile handing Taylor the beautiful star tree topper.

"Alright." Taylor said as she climbed up on the latter, after she put the star on the tree, she slipped coming down the latter, only to have her dad catch her. Smiling Taylor said, "Thanks dad. You're my hero."

"Good catch Bryan," June told her husband, Bryan Kyle McKessie with a smile.

"Catch of the day!" Bryan told his wife.

When it turned pitch black outside, all you could see in the windows of each living room of each Wildcat family, were beautifully decorated Christmas trees, that resembled each family in their own special way. Celebrated by the beautiful Christmas trees.

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree! _

_How are thy leaves so verdant!_

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree,_

_How are thy leaves so verdant!_

_Not only in the summertime,_

_But even in winter is thy prime._

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree,_

_How are thy leaves so verdant!_

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree,_

_Much pleasure doth thou bring me!_

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree,_

_Much pleasure doth thou bring me!_

_For every year the _

_Christmas tree,_

_Brings to us all both joy and glee._

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree,_

_Much pleasure doth thou bring me!_

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree,_

_Thy candles shine out brightly!_

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree,_

_Thy candles shine out brightly!_

_Each bough doth hold its tiny light,_

_That makes each toy to sparkle bright._

_O Christmas tree, _

_O Christmas tree,_

_Thy candles shine out brightly!

* * *

__**Well, here's another short suck-y chapter. So its SUCKS! && its so SHORT!! But again if you believe in everything that Christmas and Santa stands for please review to my story and all the other stories you read! **_

_**XOXO. I love you all! Not more than Girly411!**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	5. Silver Bells

**Chapter started: December 2, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 3, 2008**

**Author's Note: ****Here's another lovely chapter to start your day or night or whatever. I love you all and your patience. XOXO--Jess**

**P.S. I should be updating HSM3: Senior Year pretty soon, thanks to (of course) Girly411 (my bestie, Cloe) for helping me out so the chapter will be dedicated to her. I love you Cloe! Your the best!

* * *

**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 4: Silver Bells-**

**(December 4, 2008-5AM)**

"Morning girls and boys," Coach Bolton said as the girls basketball team entered the gym as the boys followed closely behind.

"Morning Coach Bolton, Coach Bolton." The girls and boys greeted the Coach Boltons, Jack and Lucille, with a tired voice.

"So I take it your all not awake this morning. Well, then I know of a perfect way to wake you up." Jack told them with a smirk on his face as he watched them all put their old basketball sneakers on seeing as their new ones haven't came yet.

"SUICIDES!" Lucille yelled and then blew her whistle after they all stretched before they split into five groups of five.

"Ready." Jack said.

"Go!" Lucille said before she blew the whistle and the first group ran off, which was Zeke, Jason, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella.

Everyone watched as they took off full speed, Gabriella ahead of them all, they figured that it was a race since the guys each tried to pull ahead of Gabriella, but they never managed to even though they had longer legs.

After the other four groups went, Gabriella's group was up again with Troy winning this time, by now everyone knew that Troy and Gabriella were having their own personal contest.

After twenty minutes of suicides, Jack and Lucille let them get a drink before they made them jump rope for twenty five minutes.

Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Zeke and Chad all grabbed their jump ropes and got into a small circle and chatted while they jumped roped as an assistant coaches counted each jump of each person while they talked.

After jumping rope, the coaches told the girls to move into the weight room and lift weights and do leg presses for twenty minutes while the boys ran over their plays.

After the running of plays and lifting weights, the coaches dismissed all the players to let them go in the locker rooms and get ready for school.

* * *

"I love your outfit cap." A girl with red hair, freckles, green eyes and a tanned and toned body, named Helen, told their captain, Gabriella. And Helen was right, she did love Gabriella's outfit, Gabriella's outfit consisted of black cotton pants with white stripes down the side, that rolled at the band so you could see the world basketball imprinted in orange; a red hoodie t-shirt, that had basketball imprinted on the front and left sleeve in white writing; a pair of old black Nike basketball shoes were on her feet; a pair of sterling silver earrings were in her ears; her T necklace from Troy; a black leather Chanel (CC) watch around her left wrist; her make up was lightly done; and her hair was in her natural waves, but up in a high ponytail.

"Aw. Thanks Helen. I love yours too." Gabriella said as she put her hair blow dryer and everything she brought with her in her duffle bag, before she picked that up, her Chanel tote and her backpack and walked out of the girls locker room and was met by Troy.

"Hey baby," He said as he trapped her between him and the wall, arms on each side, so she couldn't escape.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said before she locked her chocolate brown eyes with Troy's bright electric blue eyes. As soon as their eyes locked their lips locked shortly, after in a passionate kiss which lead to a passionate make out session up against the wall.

As the boys walked out of their locker room and the girls walked passed Troy and Gabriella, they all smiled (except for the ones who liked Troy or Gabriella and wanted them for themselves).

They just smiled or paid no attention and walked out of the gym as the Coach Boltons walked out of Jack's office, surprised with what they were greeted with, their son and his girlfriend up against a gym wall, underneath a basketball hoop, making out passionately.

Smiling, Lucille took her black Blackberry out of her pocket and snapped a couple pictures of them and sent them to Inez and their friends who were working on something special for a joint present for Gabriella and Troy.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Jack said/yelled with a smirk on his face and a fake serious tone in his voice.

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!" Lucille said/yelled, she too with a smirk on her face and a fake serious tone in her voice.

Troy and Gabriella immediately pulled apart as they heard their full names being yelled by Troy's parents. They turned their heads towards Troy's parents before flushing red and Gabriella hiding her head in Troy's chest as his parents laughed before walking out of the gym hand in hand.

"That was so embarrassing," Gabriella told Troy as they both laughed at being caught by his parents and probably both girls and boys basketball teams.

"It sure was. God, we're really going to get it if my dad or mom tells your mom and dad and then Chad and the others." Troy told her as they picked up their bags and walked out of the gym, hand in hand down to their lockers, that were right across from each other, Troy's locker on the left side wall with Ryan's, Jason's, Zeke's and Chad's, and Gabriella's locker on the right side wall with Sharpay's, Taylor's, Martha's and Kelsi's.

* * *

_I pledge of allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands: on Nation under God, indivisible, With Liberty and Justice for all._

"Thank you students, now please sit down so we can begin announcements." Ms. Darbus ordered her class who immediately listened. Seeing this Ms. Darbus continued on with the announcements, "Alright. First of all the Snow Ball council will meet in the gym at 11:30 until 12:15. Girls and boys basketball will have practice after school today until five. Student council meeting is on tomorrow during first period. Drama council meeting is second period TOMORROW. That is all."

As soon as she finished, the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Each wildcat linked hands with their designated other before they walked out of the classroom with a smile at Ms. Darbus, Chad recollecting his basketball from Ms. Darbus' designated spot for it, and down the hall to their lockers.

* * *

"First of all, Sharpay and I would like to thank you all so much for coming today. So we have a lot of work to do to have this Snowball ready by DECEMBER 14. So the first order of business is of course our colors. Kelsi, our sectary, what did we decide." Gabriella asked Kelsi, starting the meeting at 11:30 for the Snowball council because she was president, Sharpay was vice president, Taylor was the treasurer, and Kelsi was the sectary.

"We decided on ice blue, white, gold, silver, red and green." Taylor told her, after she looked in her binder even though she remembered off the top of her head.

"Thank you. So with that set Sharpay and I are going to the department to pick up just the other small things we need since the bigger pieces will be dropped off today after school."

"What we need for you all to do, is bake one or more baked goods and bring drinks like Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Punch and Water for the food and beverages. The photos will be covered by the photographer in town who has offered to do it for nothing since he owed me a favor. As we decided each ticket comes with a free photo packet." Sharpay added with a smile.

"Exactly. Now Zeke has agreed to bake some baked goods also like his world famous cookies Sharpay loves so much, cupcakes and a cake. We also need CHIPS and DIPS!" Gabriella added.

"Now as for DJ and chaperons. That will be covered by tonight. I have Ms. Wiltrout, yes our fun teacher/best teacher and Mr. Gray. The DJ is going to Ryan Evans who has offered to do it for free. He WILL be taking requests and dancing and all that fun jazz." Sharpay added before the bell rang and they all walked off to their next class.

* * *

After school, Gabriella and Sharpay got into Gabriella's car that she used during the winter, after saying and kissing their boyfriends goodbye before they headed off to Stumps Prom to grab the little things they needed for the dance.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella pulled her car to a stop in front of Stumps Prom and shut it off, before she and Sharpay grabbed their totes and walked into the store, after Gabriella locked the door.

Smiling, they looped their arms, grabbed a basketball and began looking around.

"Oh look at these! Silver Bells!" Sharpay stated.

"Oh! They would make amazing center pieces for the tables. Don't you think?" Gabriella asked Sharpay with a smile.

"They would. Let's get them." Sharpay said as she bought twenty of them and put them in their basket.

"How many do you think we need of each color?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as they looked at metallic table skirts.

"5 red, 5 silver, 5 green, 5 ice blue, and 5 gold." Sharpay answered summing it up to twenty and then letting Gabriella recheck her math, Sharpay smiled when she found out she was right.

"We need 5 metallic silver, 5 metallic gold, 5 metallic red, 5 metallic white, 5 metallic green table covers." Gabriella said out loud and then rechecking her mouth, smiling when she got it right.

"Round, square or rectangle?" Sharpay asked looking at the ones for different shapes of tables.

"Round." Gabriella said and then helped Sharpay put them in the basketball, that was pretty close to getting full, so Sharpay had to go grab another one.

"Sparkle powder colors we need and how many?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"40 and colors we need are red, green, silver, light blue, gold, white." Gabriella told her with a smile as she watched Sharpay put it in the basket around her arm.

"White snowflake confetti garland, right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep." Gabriella said as she watched Sharpay put in the amount of garland they needed.

"So the company already said they would bring the bigger stuff along with the lighted snowflake arch right?" Sharpay asked Gabriella double checking.

"Oh look at these. Wouldn't they be so pretty to go on the entry way to the boys and girls bathrooms. So you didn't see who goes in or out of the bathroom." Sharpay said.

"They're so pretty. That's a brilliant idea Sharpay." Gabriella said as she watched Sharpay grabbed two snowflake foil curtains and put them in the basket.

"Oh, why we're here we should get the banner design done!" Gabriella exclaimed finally remembering.

"Yeah let's go and see about that."

Soon later, Gabriella and Sharpay were looking at the final design of their banner for the dance. It had a white background with a silver snowflakes border. Inside the border in black writing it read:

**A Winter **

**to **

**Remember**

**East **

**High**

**School **

**Snowball**

**8PM**

**Dec. 14**

**2008**

"We also have to get the royalty stuff today too," Sharpay reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. And the balloons!" Gabriella also added remembering.

"How about you go get the royalty stuff and I'll go get the balloons. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. How about we meet back here?"

"Okay. See ya later. Love ya. XOXO."

"Love ya too. XOXO." Gabriella said before they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez from East High School and I'm here to pick up the crows that Mr. Matsui ordered," Gabriella told the cute looking teenage boy behind the stand with her bright smile.

"Can I have some student ID please or your driver's license. Its not that I don't trust you or anything because I do. Its just the store policy. Because I totally trust you, there's just something about you." The boy said with a smile.

"Oh, its okay. Really. Here you go." Gabriella said with a smile after she got her permit out of her Chanel wallet.

"Alright. Thank you. Ms. Montez. I'll go get those crowns for you. I'll be right back." He told her with a soft smile before he went in the back to grab them.

Five minutes later, he returned and handed the two black leather boxes. While he brought the boxes out, he also brought out the sashes that Mr. Matsui ordered.

"Thanks. Mr. Matsui told that you just need to send the bill to the school and he'll take care of it," Gabriella said as the boy put the stuff in a bag for her as he flashed her smile.

"Alright. Well, do you need anything else?" He asked her with a smile.

"No, thanks."

"Are you SURE? I could get you ANYTHING you need. Are you sure?" The guy asked her as he tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.

Before she could say anything, someone said, "She said, no. So I suggest you listen to the lady."

"Troy!" Gabriella said as she turned around with a wide smile and hugged him and as she hugged him she whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much."

"Um. I guess, then, have a nice day, Ms. Montez." The boy said behind the counter as he glared at Troy.

"Yeah. Bye." Gabriella said as she pulled away from Troy, but still held his hand as she grabbed her Chanel tote and the bag before she walked off with Troy.

"Thank you so much. He was getting a little to..." Gabriella trailed off.

"Perverted with MY girl?" Troy suggest for her.

"Exactly. And thanks again Troy. I love you." Gabriella said as she kissed him the lips, passionately.

"I love you too, Gabriella. I would do anything for you." Troy told her with a serious tone, voice, look in his eyes and in his body language.

"I would do the same for you."

"I know." He told her with a soft smile as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as they stopped in front of Sharpay who was talking with Zeke.

"Hey Laker!" Gabriella said hugging Zeke and kissing his cheek without letting go of Troy's hand because she didn't want to, but most importantly he didn't want to which she loved more than anything because it felt SO right!

"Did you get the silver bell shaped balloons?" Gabriella asked Sharpay with a smile.

"Yep. Did you get the royalty stuff?" Sharpay replied with the same smile.

"Sure did. So I see you already checked out with everything else we got. How about we all go to CPK and get some dinner?" Gabriella suggested as they walked out to her car.

"That sounds great," Sharpay agreed before she turned to Zeke and asked, "Where's your car?"

"I walked here with Troy since we were at the park with the others." Zeke replied as Troy nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, you guys can ride with us," Gabriella said as she unlocked the car.

"Here baby, I'll drive." Troy told her knowing he was going to pick a fight like he always did when it came to suggesting driving Gabriella's car(s), but trying anyway thinking maybe suddenly, in the spur of the moment, she would change her mind.

"Troy." Gabriella said in a warning tone.

"I know. I know. When its your car, YOU drive. When its my truck, I drive." Troy said as Sharpay and Zeke laughed as they hopped in the back and Troy hopped into the passengers seat.

"Exactly. Besides YOU came up with that RULE, so don't go their Troy Alexander Bolton," Gabriella said as she leaned over and pecked his cheek before she buckled up as did the others, started the car so it would warm up, popped her CD in that her Sharpay were listening to before, and then grabbed her iPhone out of her bag to check for any missed calls or texts. She smiled and texted her mom before texted the others:

_**Mommy--**_

_**Won't be home 4 din. Going out w/ Troy & Gang. B home soon. **_

_**If late, ill call. Luv ya. Tell daddy i.l.h.2. --Mija.**_

_**Hey guys--**_

_**meet Shar, Zeke, Troy and I at CPK for dinner. C ya. **_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**Troy's girl. **_

After she got the messages sent, she plugged her iPhone in the car charger before she checked her mirror and then pulled out carefully onto the main street driving towards CPK (California Pizza Kitchen), while they admired the beautiful decorated city notcing that most of the decor was silver bells, figuring that maybe this was the stores theme this year, since every store had silver bells.

* * *

At nine o'clock, after dropping off Zeke, Troy and Sharpay, Gabriella walked into her house with her backpack and tote. Smiling she walked into the living room to find her parents making out,_ God those two still act like teens. I think its cute._

"Hi daddy. Hi mommy." Gabriella said with a smirk on her voice as she turned the lightly dim lights on all the way. She giggled as they quickly pulled away, her dad groaning and her mom giggling.

"Hi, mija. Nice night?" Inez asked her daughter with a smile.

"Yeah. I can see the same goes for you." Gabriella said with a giggle and then a smirk.

"How bout practice did anything intresting happen after practice?" Her dad asked her one eyebrow raised.

"Um. Nope. Just went to class after." Gabriella said before she quickly turned on her heel and tried to go to up the staircase.

"So 'sucking face' as you guys call it these days wasn't intresting?" Her mom asked her with a smirk on her face.

"Mommy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she turned around with a deep red blush on her face and head down.

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style_

_In the air there's a feeling of Christmas_

_Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile_

_And on ev'ry street corner you'll hear_

_Silver bells, silver bells_

_It's Christmas time in the city_

_Ring-a-ling, hear them sing_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_

_Strings of street lights, even stop lights, blink a bright red and green_

_As the shoppers rush home with their treasures_

_Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch, this is Santa's big scene_

_And above all this bustle you'll hear_

_Silver bells, silver bells_

_It's Christmas time in the city_

_Ring-a-ling, hear them sing_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_

_------_

_**Well, here's anther chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! How do you guys like the story so far? And be honest, especially around this time of year. Santa's watching everywhere. XOXO**_

**Peace. Love. && Christmas Spirit.**

_**---Jessica!!!**_


	6. The Heat Miser

**Chapter started: December 7, 2008**

**Chapter finished:**

**Author's Note: ****Sorry I'm so late in posting my Friday and weekend chapters. Forgive me?

* * *

**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 5: The Heat Miser-**

**(December 5, 2008) **

"I got it! I know how we can annoy Chad!" Gabriella finally exclaimed as the girls were riding in her Volvo, after just getting out of school.

"How?!" They asked ready to get Chad back from when he made the salsa (that they made in Spanish class) fall all over their nice vests that they bought last weekend.

"Well, you know how he hates that song 'The Heat Miser' from the movie A Year Without A Santa Claus. Well, since we're all going to be crashing at mine, we can spend all night signing that song to annoy him." Gabriella said as she pushed the button to open the garage car doors of her families garage.

"Excellent idea!" They stated with a smile and a giggle, ready to put their plan into action that night.

* * *

As promised the girls went around signing the song over and over again annoying Chad. They also told the other boys, who smiled and joined in with the girls; so they all we're annoying Chad who kept telling them to shut up until he was in tears.

_I'm Mister Green Christmas_

_I'm Mister Sun_

_I'm Mister Heat Blister_

_I'm Mister Hundred and One_

_They call me Heat Miser,_

_What ever I touch_

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

_I'm too much!_

_He's Mister Green Christmas_

_He's Mister Sun_

_He's Mister Heat Blister_

_He's Mister Hundred and One_

_They call me Heat Miser,_

_What ever I touch_

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

_He's too much!_

_Thank you!_

_I never want to see a day_

_That's under sixty degrees_

_I'd rather have it eighty,_

_Ninety, one hundred degrees!_

_Oh, some like it hot, but I like it_

_REALLY hot! Hee hee!_

_He's Mister Green Christmas_

_He's Mister Sun_

_Sing it!_

_He's Mister Heat Blister_

_He's Mister Hundred and One_

_They call me Heat Miser,_

_What ever I touch_

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

_I'm too much!_

_Too Much! _

**------**

_**Well, here's the one for Friday. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, a million so sorries that its so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, short. I just want to get all these chapters update in the story.**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	7. Frosty the Snowman

**Chapter started: December 7, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 7, 2008**

**Author's Note: Again so sorry. Please forgive me?

* * *

**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 6: Frosty the Snowman-**

**(December 6, 2008- 8PM)**

"Baby girl!" Greg said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mija!" Inez said as she sat beside her husband on the bed.

"Brie!" Troy said as he sat on the other side.

"Brie-Ella!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Gabriella!" The other wildcats said as they all were gathered around in her bedroom.

"Mm. Let me sleep." She mumbled as she covered her head with her blankets and snuggled even deeper in her bed.

"NO!" They all yelled back at her.

"YES!" Gabriella yelled back at them, sitting up.

"NO!" They yelled back.

"WHY NOT?!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Because we wanted to say," Sharpay said with a smile.

"Well, you said hello, so now you can go."

"Oh! And we wanted to give you a weather update too." Troy told her with a smile.

"It's snowing!" Greg whispered in her ear with a smile.

At this Gabriella jumped out of her bed and ran to her balcony doors and threw them open, and stood on the balcony looking outside, before exclaiming, "YES!"

Everyone laughed at her.

"Can I mom?" Gabriella asked her mom with her famous pout on her face.

"Yeah," She told her with a smile.

"Yes!" Gabriella said as she ran out onto her balcony and started to head out of her bedroom and down the stairs to go get ready to go outside.

"Can I mom?" Greg asked his wife.

"Yeah," She told him and pecked him on the lips before he raced down the stairs after his daughter as the other laughed and followed.

"Wait for us!" Chad exclaimed as the others all ran after them.

* * *

Outside, the Wildcats and Montezes who called the rest of the Wildcat parents over to their house, and the WHOLE family stayed outside to make snowmen, snowwomen, and or snow children.

"Hey son! That snowman looks like you!" Jack joked with his son as they finished their family one over at their house while the wildcats and parents also built more in their yard, like they were going to do to everyone's front yard.

"What?" Troy asked looking at the snowman.

"Only a little cuter!" Troy heard Gabriella say as did everyone else who stopped what they were doing to watch the young couple.

"Good one, sweetie." Lucille told her son's girlfriend.

"Really?" Troy asked turning to her, eyebrow raised.

"Really," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Really. Cuter than this?" Troy asked as he scooped up some snow in his gloved covered hands, making a snowball.

"No! Don't you dare!" Gabriella said as she tried to dodge the snowball coming at her, but it ended up hitting her in the butt. Gabriella giggled and made a snowball and said, "You are so dead!"

"Uh huh." Troy said not believing it until he got hit in the stomach by a snowball causing him to grunt as the others laughed at the couple.

* * *

"Those two are sickeningly sweet," Chad stated until he got hit by a snowball by his dad. Chad looked at his dad, glaring and then out of nowhere he got hit in his afro with a snowball and then in the back.

After two more minutes, everyone was throwing snowballs at Chad, except for….well, Troy and Gabriella who were having the time of their lives…playing in the snow…together.

_Frosty the Snowman_

_Was a jolly, happy soul_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal_

_Frosty the Snowman_

_Is a fairy tale they say_

_He was made of snow, but the children know_

_How he came to life one day_

_There must have been some magic_

_In that old silk hat they found_

_For when they placed it on his head_

_He began to dance around!_

_O Frosty the Snowman_

_Was alive as he could be_

_And the children say he could laugh and play_

_Just the same as you and me_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_Thumpety thump thump_

_Look at Frosty go_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_Thumpety thump thump_

_Over the hills of snow_

_Frosty the Snowman_

_Knew the sun was hot that day_

_So he said "Let's run and we'll have some fun now_

_Before I melt away."Down to the village_

_With a broomstick in his hand_

_Running here and there all around the square_

_Saying "Catch me if you can!"_

_He led them down the streets of town_

_Right to the traffic cop_

_And he only paused a moment whenHe heard him holler "Stop!"_

_For Frosty the Snowman_

_Had to hurry on his way_

_But he waved goodbye saying "Don't you cry,_

_I'll be back again some day."_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_Thumpety thump thump_

_Look at Frosty go_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_Thumpety thump thump_

_Over the hills of snow_

-------------

_**Here's the one I missed from Saturday! I hope you liked it! I got this idea because its snowed today and yesterday and we made snowmen! **_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	8. Angels We Have Heard on High

**Chapter started: December 7, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 7, 2008**

**Author's Note: Finally! Here's the one for today! Enjoy! Sorry again!

* * *

  
**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 7: Angels We Have Heard on High-**

**(December 7, 2008- 9AM)**

"Morning mija," Inez greeted her dad.

"Morning baby girl," Greg greeted his daughter as she came to sit beside him at on the couch.

Gabriella yawned before she kissed him on the cheek and then leaned to her other side and kissed her mom on the cheek, before saying, "Morning mommy. Morning daddy. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?" Inez told her daughter with a smile.

"Okay. What time are we leaving for church?" Gabriella asked her parents.

"Around 10:30 with Jack, Lucille and Troy since we're all riding together and then going to get brunch with everyone else." Greg replied with a smile.

"Like always." Gabriella stated before she got up and stretched and then turned to say to her parents, "I guess. I'll go get in the shower. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Greg told her with a smile.

"Now go get a shower." Inez told her daughter and she and her husband watched as Gabriella nodded before walking out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

At nine thirty, Gabriella got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and her hair, before she washed her face.

After washing her face, she put deodorant and cream on, before she put on a pair of pink lace thongs with a matching bra.

Gabriella then put on a pair of grey dress pants from AMICLUBWEAR, a red v neck knitted sweater from AMICLUBWEAR, a pair of black soft ruched buckle round toe heel boots from AMICLUBWEAR, in here ears she put in a pair of silver diamond cutout rhinestone earrings from AMICLUBWEAR, and her T necklace from Troy.

Gabriella then moved onto hair blowing her hair and leaving it in her chocolate brown waves, before she moved onto her makeup, applying it lightly and naturally.

-------

"Hiya Brie!" Troy greeted his girlfriend as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder with a laugh as she jumped into the air.

"God! You scared me Wildcat! But, hey. I missed ya." Gabriella told him with a smile as she pecked him on the lips.

"Of course ya did. Are you ready to go church?" He asked her, getting down to business.

"Yeah. I just go to grab my….well, your jacket and my tote and then we can leave." Gabriella told him with a smile as she got out of his arms to hang her towels up before they walked out of the bathroom, Troy shutting off her bathroom lights before following her into her closet.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched as she grabbed a black Chanel tote and put her things in it, before grabbing his letterman jacket and putting it on with a smile. He smiled as she turned to him and said as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she reached him, "I love you. Did you know that?"

"Yes. Did you know I love you?" She asked him, locking her brown eyes with his electric blue.

"Of course. How could I not know." He replied before they leaned into kiss.

"Alright you two, break it up and come on." Inez told the young couple who smiled and pulled way, following Inez down the stairs.

* * *

At noon, everyone was let out of church and went their own ways.

"So were do you guys want to each brunch this Sunday?" Jack asked the teens, seeing as the parents picked the place last time.

"Panda Express!" They all said together, automatically.

"Let's go then!" Jack said as he hopped into Gabriella's dad's car as did Lucille, Inez, Greg, and Troy and Gabriella.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, drinking, laughing, taking pictures, and talking before everyone left.

As the Boltons and Montezes rode home together, Troy asked Gabriella, "Can I come over to yours and we can do homework together?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Gabriella told her boyfriend with a smile before she snuggled into him even more.

* * *

"So what page in Spanish did we have to do?" Troy asked Gabriella as they laid on her bed, doing homework, each having two dogs on their side.

"Pages 212 and 213. We have to translate the paragraphs on Archeology in Honduras, Mexico, and Puerto Rico. Then we have to translate the first paragraph on the Legend of Corn." Gabriella told him as she read what she wrote down in her agenda that she kept her assignments in.

"Thank you." Troy replied with a smile as he leaned over and softly (and passionately) kissed her on the lips before they got started on their homework, their fingers laced in between them.

"Hi mija, mijo. I thought I would bring you guys up some of my world famous brownies, as you like to call them Troy." Inez said as she carried in a plate of brownies to them and right behind her, her husband was carrying to cans of Pepsi for them.

"Thanks mommy. Thanks daddy." Gabriella said as she pecked them each on the cheek with a smile.

"Thanks Inez. Thanks Greg." Troy said with a smile as he opened up Gabriella's Pepsi for her.

"No problem." Inez said before turning to walk out of the bedroom with a smile on her face.

"Have fun kids." Greg told them as he turned around and walked out of the room whistling.

"My parents can be really weird sometime." Gabriella stated shaking her head at them with a giggle.

"No comment." Troy said with a smirk before they ate their brownies before they both got back to work, stopping occasionally to take a break…or as others would call the break, a make out session break.

_Angels we have heard on high,_

_Singing sweetly through the night,_

_And the mountains in reply _

_Echoing their brave in excelsis in excelsis Deo._

_Shepherds, why this jubilee?_

_Why these songs of happy cheer?_

_What great brightness did you see?_

_What glad tiding did you hear?_

_Gloria in excelsis in excelsis to _

_Bethlehem and see _

_Him whose birth the angels sing;_

_Come, adore on bended knee _

_Christ, the Lord,the new-born in excelsis in excelsis him in a manger laid _

_Whom the angels praise above;_

_Mary, Joseph, lend your aid,_

_While we raise our hearts in in excelsis in excelsis Deo. _

_**--------**_

_**Well, there you guys go. I hope you liked it.**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	9. Joy to the World

**Chapter started: December 12, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 12, 2008**

**Author's Note: ****I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm going to put a little basketball in this too. Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 9: Joy to the World-**

**(December 9, 2008- 3:30PM)**

"Mija, you ready to go?" Inez asked her daughter as she walked into Gabriella's room wearing a warm smile on her face, while inside her head she was praying that Greg would make it home in time for Gabriella's pre-season game, since he was Los Angeles, California because the NBA LA Lakers had a game and seeing as he was the Head Coach he couldn't miss it.

"I guess," Gabriella said, disappointed that her dad wasn't home when Troy dropped her off from school. She sighed and slung her red Wildcats duffle bag over her shoulder before kissing the dogs goodbye and walking out of the bedroom with her mother.

Inez and Gabriella entered the garage and hopped into mom's brilliant silver metallic with stone interior Mercury Mariner Hybrid. Inez sadly watched as her daughter buckled up after throwing her duffle bag in the trunk. Inez also watched as her daughter searched for a song on the SIRUS Satellite Radio that was in the car.

* * *

"You okay sweetie?" Lucille asked Gabriella as she walked into the locker room and say Gabriella staring off into space.

"Hmm. Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella mumbled before she took of her white t-shirt revealing her white moving comfort 36C size sports bra.

Lucille not believing it and worrying, she walked back out of the locker room and to where Inez was sitting with the other wildcats and wildcats families.

The wildcats and parents watched as the girls all ran out to shot hoops before the (pre) season game began.

-------

"She what I mean, she's distant," Lucille said to Inez and the others.

"I know why, I'll be right back," Troy said as he and some one else got up to go down to the sidelines to talk to Gabriella who was sitting on the red chair to tie her last year's basketball shoes up seeing as how the girls basketball team wasn't going to wear their new shoes or uniforms until the actual season starts.

"Hey Brie," Troy said as he knelt behind her and whispered in her eye.

"Oh. My. God! Troy you scared me!" Gabriella said standing up and turning around to see Troy and before she saw the other person and squealed, "DADDY!"

"Hey, baby girl!" Greg said as he hugged his daughter who had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his torso.

"I promised you didn't I?" Greg asked his daughter who nodded before she got off of him and went to hug Troy.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked her as he and her dad smiled at her.

"Nervous, it's the first pre-season game of my senior year and I'm really nervous," Gabriella told them truthfully.

"Don't be you'll be fine," Troy told her with a reassuring smile, hug and kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Smiling Gabriella and Sharpay stood up and went to the middle of the gym floor and began to sing the National Anthem together, Gabriella keeping her eyes locked with Troy's for confidence.

After singing the Nation Anthem, the girls gave each other a huge before Gabriella walked back over to her team waiting for the game to start.

------

Finally, it was down to the last five minutes of the last quarter of the game, making the Wildcats jump in excitement and hope for their lady Wildcats.

"Come on Gabriella!" The Wildcats and parents yelled as they stood now behind the East High team chairs to cheer on Gabriella as she went to shot two foul shots after getting fouled by a team member from San Antonia, a team they didn't play in their original season.

"I love you Brie!" Troy yelled as he watched Gabriella do what he taught her when it came to foul shots, seeing as she taught him how to shot a half court shot, which he hasn't mastered, but he was getting close to making it, thanks to his half court shooting star girlfriend who learned it from her godfathers, Kobe Bryant, Shaquille O'Neal, and Michael Jordan and of course from her daddy.

Before shooting the ball into the hoop, Gabriella quickly looked at Troy who smiled an encouraging smile at her before he watched her shot the ball with a perfect arc into the net with nothing but net!

The whistle sounded as the ref blew it before saying, handing the ball back to Gabriella, "One more shot!"

The girls that were boxing out for San Antonia got ready to block the Wildcat girls, if Gabriella didn't make it, but that didn't happen because once again Gabriella made a perfect shot nothing but net.

"Go Wildcats Go! Go Wildcats Go! Go Wildcats Go!" The East High crowd cheered over and over again, the wildcats and parents the loudest.

"Time out!" Lucille yelled giving the T for time out with ten seconds left in the game.

The Wildcats all ran to their coach and thanked the managers for handing them their drinks. The girls all squirted water in their face as they listened to Lucille, "There's ten seconds left in the game and we're in the lead by two, now all they need to do is make a lay up to get us in over time, but that's not going to happen. Gabriella I want you to keep passing the ball around the key, and whoever has the ball in the last five seconds go out of bounds so then the other team can't score. Got it?! Good! Now whose house is this?!"

"Our house!" The team and fans yelled.

"1, 2, 3. Wildcats!" The team said along with the fans as the girls handed their water bottles to the managers and then jogged back out onto the court.

With the last five seconds left in the last quarter of the game, Gabriella had the ball and did as she was told and dribbled to go out of bounds. As soon as she got out of bounds the buzzer sounded, ending the game with EAST HIGH WILDCATS WINNING!

The East High fans screamed and jumped with excitement as they all went out onto the court to congradulate the girls on their first win in their first pre-season game of the basketball season.

"Way to go girls! I'm proud of you!" Lucille told them with a smile.

"Thanks Coach!" The girls said before they went into the locker room to take showers and get changed into normal cloths and shoes.

* * *

"Way to go Gabster!" Chad said as he high fived the girl he thought of as his little sister.

"Thanks Chadster!" Gabriella said as she high fived him back with a smile.

"You did amazing mija!" Inez told her daughter with a hug and a smile.

"Thanks mommy!" Gabriella said returning the hug and smile.

"You did beautifully, baby girl, Kobe, Shaq and MJ would be so proud as am I. I love you," Greg said as he hugged his daughter proudly.

"Thanks daddy. I love you and thanks for coming back in time for the game," Gabriella said with a smile as she returned the hug and then pulled back before letting out a squeal as someone picked her up from behind and twirled her around. Knowing who it was she giggled and said in a squeal, "TROY!"

"BRIE!" Troy said back before he let her down. As soon as she turned around their lips meet in a fiery of a kiss as some people awed, some rolled their eyes, some gagged, some looked on lovingly, some took pictures, and or some just ignored it.

"JOY TO THE WORLD THE WILDCATS WON!" Jason said in a sing song voice as the other wildcats and parents walked behind him laughing hysterically.

"No! JOY TO THE WORLD MY DADDY CAME!" Gabriella said in a beautiful sing song voice as she hugged her daddy tightly with a smile as some laughed, some awed and some just smiled or did all three.

_**Joy to the world! **_

_**The Lord is earth receive her King**_

_**Let every heart**_

_**Prepare Him room**_

_**And Saints and angels sing**_

_**And Saints and angels sing**_

_**And Saints and Saints and angels sing**_

_**Joy to the world, the Saviour reigns**_

___**Let Saints their songs employ**_

_**While fields and floods**_

_**Rocks, hills and plains**_

_**Repeat the sounding joy**_

_**Repeat the sounding joy**_

_**Repeat, Repeat, the sounding joy**_

_**Joy to the world with truth and grace**_

_**And makes the nations prove**_

_**The glories of His righteousness**_

_**And wonders of His love**_

_**And wonders of His love**_

_**And wonders and wonders of His love**_

_**No more will sin and sorrow grow,**_

_**Nor thorns infest the ground **_

**-----**

_**Sorry, its so short, but anyway here's another lovely (and crappy) chapter for you all! I love you all, but still not as much as Cleo! I love ya girl! XOXO**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**P.S. Sorry its sooooooo short! Forgive me?!**_


	10. Silent Night

**Chapter started: December 13, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 13, 2008**

**Author's Note: ****I hope you all are going to enjoy this even though its probably going to turn out crappy! Thanks.

* * *

  
**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 10: Silent Night-**

**(December 10, 2008-8PM)**

Snuggled all nice and warm in her bed, Gabriella laid asleep as Christmas music softly played in the her bedroom. As she slept she dreamed of walking in a winter wonderland of snow with Troy, their fingers laced together, smiling happily and stopping occasionally to share passionate kisses.

Over at the Boltons, Troy was dreaming the same dream.

**//The dream//**

_Gabriella and Troy were walking peacefully and happily around the backyard of their massive mansion as they admired the beautiful winter wonderland around them._

_Troy stopped walking, pulling Gabriella tightly against him as she giggled and slid her arms around his neck as he slid his around petite waist. Troy smiled before leaning down and passionately kissing each other. Their sterling silver Tiffany & Co. wedding bangs shining bright in the moonlight._

"_MOMMA?! DADDA?!" Troy and Gabriella heard coming from inside their mansion. Pulling apart they quickly ran inside their house, Troy in the lead thanking god for all the running they did at the NBA LA Lakers practice. _

"_What is it honey?!" Gabriella said as she and Troy burst into their three year old's, Zachary David Alexander Bolton's, nursery. _

"_Bye Byes," Zac whimpered meaning that his parents where nowhere to be found, scaring him._

_Smiling Gabriella picked up her crying son and rubbed his back as Troy led them both back into his and Gabriella massive master suite bedroom. _

_Smiling softly, Troy pulled down the black satin comforter and the cream deep dark red satin sheets for his wife and son to get in on her side. _

"_I'm gonna go get changed and then I'll take him and change him while you get changed, okay?" Troy whispered to his wife with a loving smile._

"_Alright. Hurry back," She told him as she softly kissed him._

"_Always. I love you wife." Troy whispered to here with a soft smile._

"_I love you too, husband," Gabriella whispered back with the same loving soft smile._

_Five minutes later, Troy returned and took his son from his beautiful wife so she could go change. _

_He smiled when she returned ten minutes later, dressed in a light heather The Heritage Sleepshirt with Victoria's Secret written up the side of it, saying that the sleepshirt was from Victoria's Secret; her hair was combed and down in her natural waves; and there was no make up on; making her look naturally beautiful._

"_God your so beautiful!" Troy told her as he took her in his strong, muscular arms._

"_No I'm not, but thanks anyways," Gabriella said with a sigh._

"_Yes, you are. Isn't she buddy?" Troy said to her and then asked their son who put a soft smile on his face that show loved and admiration. _

"_He's perfect Troy. Our perfect little boy." Gabriella told him as she stroked her son's cheek as his eyes started to close._

"_Your perfect. He's perfect. My perfect family who I love with all my heart." Troy told her as he leaned down in and they met in a soft, yet passionate kiss._

_Smiling Troy set Zac in the middle of the bed as he got in on the left side and Gabriella got in on the right side, each wrapping their arms securely and protectively around their beautiful baby boy. _

_Troy hummed to Gabriella Breaking Free as she and Zac drifted off to sleep. As soon as they were asleep his kissed each of their foreheads, before he fell asleep in the silent night, with a wide smile plastered on his face._

_**Silent night, holy night**_

_**All is calm, all is bright**_

_**Round yon Virgin Mother and Child**_

_**Holy Infant so tender and mild**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_

_**Silent night, holy night!**_

_**Shepherds quake at the sight**_

_**Glories stream from heaven afar**_

_**Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia! **_

_**Christ, the Saviour is born**_

_**Christ, the Saviour is born**_

_**Silent night, holy night**_

_**Son of God, love's pure light**_

_**Radiant beams from Thy holy face**_

_**With the dawn of redeeming grace**_

_**Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth**_

_**Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth**_


	11. The Chimney Song

**Chapter started: December 13, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 13, 2008**

**Author's Note: Well, here's another (crappy) chapter. I hope you enjoy this (crappy) chapter.

* * *

  
**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 11: The Chimney Song-**

**(December 11, 2008)**

"Oh. My. God!" Chad exclaimed.

"What are you 'Oh. My. God'-ing about man?" Troy asked Chad as the boys all sat up in his massive living room with their dads and their girlfriends dad's, watching a basketball game.

"Have you ever heard the Chimney Song?" Chad asked them.

"Um…what?" Ryan asked.

"The Chimney Song." Chad replied.

"The what?" Zeke asked.

"The Chimney song," Chad said.

"The what dude?" Troy asked his best friend.

"THE CHIMNEY SONG!" Chad said, frustrated.

"Um, no." They all replied as the dads just laughed at the conversation going on.

"Oh. My. God. You don't know what your missing!" Chad told them, shocked.

"Um, I think we do," Zeke told him as the other boys nodded their heads agreement.

"Um, I think not. You have to listen to it," Chad said as he paused the recorded basketball game on the big screen TV and went to the stereo to play it.

The boys groaned and the dads laughed as Chad started to sing _The Chimney Song_ along with the person singing it.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Jason whispered to the other teen boys.

"What?" They asked.

"How about we record it and then send it to Taylor and the other girls?" Jason asked as the others smiled and started to record him, they tried to hide their laughs as Chad started dancing around the living room, not noticing them or his mom (who was in the corner with a recording camera) recording him.

By this time all the dads were laughing hysterically.

* * *

As Troy was riding home with his dad, he started singing a verse from _The Chimney Song_:

_**There's something stuck up in the chimney**_

_**And I don't know what it is,**_

_**But it's been there all night , **_

_**I waited up for Santa all Christmas night**_

_**But he never came and it don't seem there's something in the chimney**_

___**And it doesn't make a sound,**_

_**But I wish you Merry Christmas.**_

Jack laughed at this and then laughed harder as Troy mumbled, "Stupid Chad!"

* * *

As Jason was riding home with his dad, he was also singing a verse from _The Chimney Song_ since he enjoyed the song:

_**There's something stuck up in the chimney**_

_**And I don't know what it is,**_

_**But it's been there all week , the dog keeps barking up the chimney flue**_

_**And we don't know what we're going to there's something in the chimney**_

_**And it doesn't move around,**_

_**And it's been a week since Christmas.

* * *

**_

As Zeke was cooking back at his house with his mom, he mumbled, "Stupid Chad, for getting that verse stuck in my head".

His mom smiled as she heard Zeke say this and then begin singing the verse:

_**There's something stuck up in the chimney**_

_**And I don't know what it is,**_

_**But it's been there all month , it's jammed up tight above the fireplace**_

_**Now the house smells funny, such a big there's something in the chimney**_

_**And it doesn't talk at all,**_

_**And it's been there since last Christmas.

* * *

**_

"What the heck are you singing?" Sharpay asked her brother as he came into their mansion singing a part of _The Chimney Song_ at the top of his lungs:

_**There's something stuck up in the chimney**_

_**And I don't know what it is,**_

_**But it's been there all year long.**_

_**I'll been waiting up for Santa like I did last year**_

_**But my brother says, "He's already here."**_

_**And he's stuck up in the chimney**_

_**And he doesn't say a word**_

_**And he'll be there every we'll have him every Christmas.**_

"The Chimney Song," Ryan told his sister before he sang the whole verse again.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it, a short & crappy chapter. I'm so sorry its so, so, so short, but I have to go to a funeral today! I love you all. XOXO.**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**Merry Christmas & Remember to tell your loved ones you love them because you never know when they will get taken away from you,**_

_**Jessica**_


	12. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Chapter started: December 13, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 13, 2008**

**Author's Note: Well, here's another (probably) short and (of course!) crappy chapter. Thanks.

* * *

  
**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 12: The Twelve Days of Christmas-**

**(December 12, 2008)**

"Baby girl, are you sure you want to go tonight?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Yeah. I'm positive," Gabriella told him as she finished putting on her gloves, boots, hat and scarf.

"Alright, then let's go." Greg said as he laced fingers with his wife and daughter and together they walked out of their house and met the Boltons on the sidewalk.

"Hey baby Brie, you ready to go caroling?" Troy asked as he laced his gloved fingers with her gloved fingers and pecked her on the lips with a smile.

"Sure am. Let's go," Gabriella said as they all walked towards the others, were they in a group in the middle of their private gated community.

"Let's go caroling!" Sharpay squealed as the others laughed.

* * *

Smiling all of them began to sing songs for the old folks at the senior center.

The girls smiled and slow danced with the old men to _The Christmas Waltz_ as men danced with the kind old ladies.

The girls laughed as an old women kept on asking Chad how he got his hair to be that way and if he could make her hair do that.

After the song finished, the girls kissed the older guys' cheeks and the men kissed the older women's cheeks with a smile. Before they all sang their last song of the night.

Smiling, the teens all began to sing as the parents went around passing out cookies and presents to the old folks.

Smiling Zeke began to take the first part of the song:

_**On the first day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**A partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling as she held Zeke's hand, Sharpay began to sing:

_**On the second day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling Ryan decided to follow after his sister:

_**On the third day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling Martha followed after her boyfriend:

_**On the fourth day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling Kelsi, decided to sing the next verse, her favorite verse:

_**On the fifth day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling at Kelsi, Jason followed after his short girlfriend:

_**On the sixth day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling, Chad followed after Jason:

_**On the seventh day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling proudly at her boyfriend, Taylor begin singing:

_**On the eighth day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling nervously, Gabriella locked her chocolate brown eyes with Troy's bright electric blue eyes for support, as she began to sing the next verse of the song, keeping her eyes locked with Troy's and her fingers tightly laced with his:

_**On the ninth day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Nine ladies dancing,**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

Smiling the ten teens all sang the next part together with smiles on their faces:

_**On the tenth day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Ten lords a leaping,**_

_**Nine ladies dancing,**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree**_

Smiling the boys took the next verse on together:

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Eleven pipers piping,**_

_**Ten lords a leaping,**_

_**Nine ladies dancing,**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

To finish the song off, the girls sung the next part together:

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas**_

_**My true love sent to me:**_

_**Twelve drummers drumming,**_

_**Eleven pipers piping,**_

_**Ten lords a leaping,**_

_**Nine ladies dancing,**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

Smiling to themselves, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi and Taylor all stopped singing at six and let Gabriella's sing the next line by herself:

_**Five golden rings**_

Smiling they all did the next part together along with the parents, old folks and workers:

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

* * *

_**Well, here's another short and crappy chapter. Sorry for all of this shortness and crappiness, its just one of my best friends just got buried today and it was super hard for me. I love you all. And remember to tell your loved ones that you love them more than anything and remember to tell them how much they mean to you. Because you never know when they will be taken away from you. XOXO**_

**Peac****e. Love. && Happiness.**

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jessica **_


	13. Santa Claus is Back in Town

_**Chapter started: December 13, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 13, 2008**_

_**Author's Note: **__**Well, here's today's chapter! I know! Finally! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

  
**_

_**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**_

_**-Chapter 13: Santa Claus is Back in Town-**_

**(December 13, 2008)**

"Where are you going baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter with a smile as she came down the stairs dressed in a red v-neck sweater from Old Navy (ON), a dark green lace cami underneath her sweater from ON, a dark wash pair of denim jeans from ON, a pair of black slouchy suede boots by Steve Madden on her feet, a black leather Victoria's Secret tote over her shoulder.

"Remember, the girls, their moms, their boyfriends' moms and mommy are all going dress shopping for our dresses for the Snow Ball tomorrow," Gabriella told her dad as she giggled at his forgettfulness as she sat her tote down and put her…well, Troy's letterman jacket on, her gloves and scarf.

"Oh yeah." Greg said as he watched his wife put on her black hooded suede coat from Victoria's Secret, her gloves and scarf.

"I left the steak stew hot in the crock pot for you honey, incase we're not home. And if we're not either Gabriella or I will give you a call. I love you and behave," Inez said with a smile as she hugged her husband tightly and kissed him on the lips with a smile before she kissed the dogs goodbye.

"You act like I'm going to throw a house party while your gone or go get arrested. But I love you too, Izzy. Please be careful of the roads," Greg said as he smiled at his wife, using his nickname for her, the one only he was allowed calling her.

"I love you daddy, I'll see you when I get home," Gabriella said as she hugged her dad tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too baby girl. Be careful out there," Greg told his daughter as he returned the hug, tighter, and the kiss on the cheek, but kissing both of her cheeks.

"We will. We love you," Gabriella said with her mom after she kissed the dogs goodbye.

He smiled as he watched the two women in his life, his reason for living, walk out of the front door and into the garage. Looking out the window he watched as Gabriella drive out of the garage in her mom's 2009 Q7 Audi with her mom in the front seat.

* * *

"Morning Lucy," Gabriella said as Lucille hopped into the back seat of her mom's car.

"Morning Lucille," Inez said as she turned her head to flash a smile at Lucille who was buckling up.

"Hey Wildcat. Hey Jack," Gabriella said as she rolled down the window, hitting the automatic rolling down window button, so she could say hi to her boyfriend and her boyfriend's dad.

------

"Hey baby," Troy said as he leaned his head in to give her a soft, yet passionate kiss, before he pulled his head out again with a smile that matched hers.

"Hey Gabi. How are you this cold morning?" Jack asked Gabriella as he leaned in to place a kiss on her right cheek.

"I'm good Jack. Cold, but good. You?" Gabriella replied after she placed a kiss on his right cheek.

"Same." Jack replied before he said to Inez, "Hi Inez. How are you? Your husband home?"

"Yeah. He's home. You can go on over if you want and keep him out of trouble." Inez replied with a smile.

"We just might do that." Jack replied as Troy nodded his head before they both said goodbye to the women.

* * *

**(The Mall) **

"Hey!" Gabriella said as she, her mom and Lucille walked into the mall and met the others by the massive water fountain.

All smiling, they all gave each other hugs before Sharpay linked arms with Gabriella, Taylor linked her arm with Gabriella's other arm, Kelsi linked arms with Taylor's other arm, and Martha linked arms with Sharpay's other arms before they all headed to David's Bridal to look at dresses.

The moms smiled and did the same thing with linking arms in the same order as their daughters and followed them into David's Bridal.

"Whoa! Did you see him? He was fine!" Sharpay said as a teenage boy passed them looking smoking hot.

"Girl! I know!" Taylor said with a smile.

"I agree." Kelsi and Martha said at the same time as the moms also nodded their heads in agreement.

"Girls! Mother! Moms! Your all TAKEN! Remember?!" Gabriella said shocked.

"What its not like you haven't looked at out other men since you've been with Troy," Taylor said simply.

"Um…well, she actually hasn't," Sharpay said with Inez nodding her head in agreement.

"Jeepers girl! You and your boy are whipped for each other!" Martha told Gabriella as the others laughed.

"Oh shut it! We're in love! Leave me alone," Gabriella told them with a smile as they began looking at dresses.

The other girls just rolled their eyes before they began looking for dresses, their moms and their boyfriends' moms laughing at them before engaging in their own conversation.

* * *

**(12:00 PM) **

At noon the girls and moms went to meet eat lunch at Bob Evans.

"Hello! Welcome to Bob Evans. Table for how many?" The women behind the podium and the touch screen computer asked them.

"Table for 18 please," Derby Anne Evans, Sharpay's and Ryan's mom, told the girl.

"Smoking or non-smoking?" The women asked.

"Non-smoking!" The women all said together in a disgusted tone.

"Alright. Follow me this way, please," The lady said as she led them to a massive table that could sit twenty people. Once everyone was seated and had means the women asked, "Alright. What can I get you to drink?"

"Eighteen cups of candy cane hot chocolate, please," Derby said ordering for them all.

"Alright. What can I get you as an appetizer?"

"18 Heritage Chef Salads and all with olive and vingar dressing please," Derby told the women.

"Alright. Have you decided what you want as your main course yet?"

"Yes. Eighteen plates of chicken fried chicken, please." Derby said with a smile.

"Alrighty. I'll be right back with that." The waitress said before she went to place the order.

"So have you girls each decided what color or colors you each want for your dresses?" Lucille asked them with a soft smile.

"Yep. I'm going to get a gold dress," Sharpay informed the moms.

"I'm going to get a red and green dress," Martha said informing the mothers also.

"I'm getting a ice blue dress," Taylor informed the mothers, also.

"I'm going to get a silver dress." Kelsi informed them also.

"And I'm going to get a white dress," Gabriella told them with a smile.

-----

"Are you all done with your dinner?" The waitress asked them. Smiling after getting nods of yeses from them, she put all their plates on the trolley and then put their cups on there so she could get them their refills. Smiling she said, "Can I get you any dessert?"

"Eighteen pieces of Fall Harvest Pumpkin Pie, please," Derby ordered for all of them.

* * *

"Oh Kels! You should defiantly get that!" Gabriella told Kelsi with a bright smile.

"She's right, sweetheart. You should defiantly get that dress! It looks beautiful on you!" Miranda Kelly Nielsen, told her beautiful daughter.

"Thanks mom! And I am going to get it!" Kelsi told her mom and Gabriella before she walked back into the changing room to change out of it.

-----

"Martha, in that dress your going to make my brother drop down dead!" Sharpay told Martha with a truthful smile.

"She's right honey, you'll defiantly kill my son in that dress!" Derby told her son's girlfriend who smiled.

"You should get it sweetheart," Martha's mom, Lynn Marie Cox, told her with a soft and encouraging smile.

"You know what I will, and if he dies I'm blaming you three!" Martha told them before she went to get changed out of it.

------

"Wow! Tay-Tay! That looks amazing on you! You should defiantly get that!'' Gabriella told Taylor who smiled.

"She's right Taylor sweetheart, you should get it because it looks wonderful on you," June Lynn McKessie, Taylor's mom, told her with a soft and truthful smile.

"Thanks momma! Thanks Marie! I defiantly am getting it!" Taylor told them before she went to get changed out of it.

-----

"Wow! Shar-Bear! You look beautiful in that! No ifs ands or buts your getting that dress, even if I have to force that on you, tomorrow!" Gabriella told Sharpay who smiled at her and nodded her head telling her she was getting it.

------

"OH. MY. GOD!" Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay and the moms said as Gabriella walked out in the dress she had on.

"You look so beautiful Brie-Ella! You are defiantly getting that no ifs, ands, or buts from you. I'll force it on you if I have too!" Sharpay told Gabriella using the same threat Gabriella used on her, except using her Ice Queen voice.

"Don't worry! I am getting it!" Gabriella told Sharpay before she went to get changed out of it.

----

"Alright. Now since you all got your dresses. Go pay for them and then we can go find you some accessories and shoes," Derby told the girls.

Each girl nodded and went to stand at the check out counter.

Kelsi was the first to check out with a grand total of 135 dollars, smiling Kelsi handed the women behind the register the money, before grabbing the receipt and the bag with her dress in it and going over to the moms.

Gabriella was the next to check out with a grand total of 120 dollars, smiling Gabriella handed the women behind the counter the money, before she grabbed the receipt and the dress bag and went to stand with the moms and Kelsi.

Sharpay was the next one to check out with a grand total of 155 dollars, with a smile Sharpay handed the lady behind the register her money, before she collected the receipt and the dress bag and going over to stand with the others.

Taylor was the next to check out with a grand total of 80 dollars, smiling Taylor handed the women behind the register a 100 dollar bill and told her to keep the change, as she collected up her dress bag and receipt from the lady.

Martha was the last to check out with a grand total of 198 dollars, smiling Martha handed the lady 205 dollars and told her to keep the change, before she grabbed her dress bag and receipt and walked over to the others.

All together, they walked out of David's Bridal and into AMICLUBWEAR to look for shoes.

As soon as they walked in Sharpay was the fastest on to the check out with her shoes already picked. Smiling Sharpay paid the grand total of 16 dollars before she went to stand with the moms to wait for the other girls in line.

Smiling Kelsi was the next to join Sharpay over with the mothers after paying a grand total of 20 dollars for her heels.

Gabriella was the next one to join the mothers after paying her grand total of 20 dollars, just like Kelsi.

Taylor was the next to join the group after paying her grand total of 20 dollars, also like Kelsi and Gabriella.

Martha was the last to join the group after paying her grand total of 15 dollars.

* * *

Finally, they all went into Tiffany & Co. and bought the jewelry they wanted which was on their dads before they all headed home.

On the drive home the only thing going through all of their heads was look at all the Santas on the street, Santa was defiantly back in town.

_**(Christmas, Christmas.. Christmas)**_

_**Well, it's Christmas time pretty baby**_

_**And the snow is fallin' on the ground **_

_**(Christmas, Christmas)**_

_**Well, it's Christmas time pretty baby**_

_**And the snow is on the ground **_

_**(Christmas, Christmas)**_

_**Well, you be a real good little girl**_

_**Santa Claus is back in town**_

_**(Christmas, Christmas)**_****

**_Got no sleigh with reindeer, no sack on my back_**

**_You're gonna see me comin' in a big black Cadillac_**

**_Whoa oh it's Christmas time pretty baby_**

**_And the snow is fallin' on the ground _**

**_(Christmas, Christmas)_**

**_Well, you be a real good little baby_**

**_Santa Claus is back in town_**

**_(Christmas, Christmas Christmas)_**

**_Hang up your pretty stockings, turn off the light_**

**_Santa Claus is comin' down your chimney tonight_**

**_Whoa oh oh oh it's Christmas time pretty baby _**

**_(Christmas)_**

**_And the snow is fallin' on the ground_**

**_(Christmas, wah wah wah wah wah Christmas)_**

**_Well, you be a real good little baby_**

**_Santa Claus is back in town_**

**_(Christmas, Christmas Christmas)_ **

* * *

**Well, there you go another lovely chapter. I love you all. And don't forget tomorrow's Vanessa's 20****th**** birthday. I wonder what Zac is going to do for her?! Hmm, I guess we're just going to have to wait and find out. So check on Just Jared (dot) com to see if there's any pictures of them on V's birthday. XOXO**

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

**Merry Christmas, **

**Jessica**


	14. Merry Happy Birthday

_**Chapter started: December 14, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 16, 2008**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Happy 20**__**th**__** Birthday Vanessa! Hopefully Zac gave you a wonderful day!

* * *

  
**_

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 14: MERRY HAPPY BIRTHDAY-**

**(December 14, 2008)**

"So where's Sharpay taking you today birthday baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter as he pulled back from their tight hug, referring today as her eighteenth birthday.

"She's taking me shopping," Gabriella told her dad as she put on Troy's letterman jacket and her gloves and scarf.

"Have fun baby girl," Greg told his daughter before she ran out and hopped into Sharpay's Pink Ford SUV that she used during the winter.

* * *

"Hey Shar-Bear!" Gabriella said as she shut the door and leaned over to hug her best friend/adoptive sister.

"Hey birthday girl! Ready to do some birthday shopping?" Sharpay asked her with a sweet smile as Gabriella buckled up.

"Sure am. Let's go." Gabriella said with a bright smile and a slight giggle.

**(Aeropostale -Aero-)**

"I'm loving the hoodie!" Gabriella said as she looked at a hockey blue satin aero zip-front hoodie.

"Well, get it then. I told you no ifs ands or buts, you are getting whatever you love today on me. No price limit." Sharpay ordered Gabriella in her Ice Queen demanding voice.

"I know," Gabriella said as she draped the hoodie over her arm because she was defiantly getting it.

"Okay, I'm loving the hoodie! You should defiantly get it in holly red and I'll get it in poppy pink," Sharpay said with a squeal as Gabriella nodded and they both got them.

"Okay. I'm defiantly getting this sweater," Gabriella said as she draped a light heather grey button-front cable hoodie over her arm full of cloths.

**(American Eagle Outfitters -AE-)**

"So what time are we meeting the girls to go get our hair and nails done?" Gabriella asked Sharpay with a smile as she looked at a cute black dot AE dot flounce skirt.

"Here in three hours…which is noon. So yeah," Sharpay said as she looked at the same skirt, but (of course) in pink. They smiled at each other and nodded their heads before draping the skirts over their arm full of cloths.

"What time did you say Troy was taking me to dinner?" Gabriella asked Sharpay since he texted Sharpay, threatening that if Sharpay didn't have her back in time for him to take her out on a birthday dinner before the dance, her brand new Louis Vuitton bag and Chanel shoes were destroyed.

"7PM," Sharpay replied as she paid for their cloths with her gold unlimited credit card.

"Alrighty then. Do you know where's he's taking me?" Gabriella asked hopefully as they each grabbed their bags and headed into Charlotte Russe.

* * *

"HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!" The girls and their mothers (plus her and Sharpay's mom) greeted them as they walked into ABQ Hair Studio to get their hair and nails done for the Snowball.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said as she hugged each women before they each went and took a seat in the comfortable chairs to get their French manicures and pedicures.

"So where all did you go shopping?" Taylor asked Gabriella after Gabriella got done talking with Sharpay and Inez who were sitting beside her.

"EVERY SINGLE STORE!" Sharpay and Gabriella replied with a massive smile.

Gabriella squealed as she heard a familiar ringtone of a recording of her and Troy's The Start of Something New came from her iPhone.

Smiling she saw it was a text message, smiling even wider she accepted it and giggled and awed at the text message. It read:

**My Beautiful Birthday Baby Brie,**

**I just texted to say 'Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, my soul and forever mate. Happy Birthday to you.' You're the best girl in the whole world. I love you more than anything in the world…and yes more than basketball. I know! Chad's going to be super shocked! Anyways, I love you and I'll see you at 7. And if Sharpay doesn't have you back by then…well, let's just say her new LV bag and CC shoes are going to disappear. I love you so much baby Brie.**

**XOXO.**

**All my love forever,**

**Your forever Wildcat.**

"Shar-Bear! Mommy! Look at this! God I love him!" Gabriella said as she showed her mom and Sharpay the text message from Troy.

After getting their nails done, the girls headed over to the hair and make up part of the salon to get their make up and hair done, after they switched into zip up hoodies and sweat pants to keep them more comfortable (and so they didn't mess up their hair).

"Shar-Bear! I love your hair! Its so cute! It's going to look amazing with your dress," Gabriella told Sharpay as Sharpay's stylist was just finishing putting hairspray and gel in her hair to keep it in style. Sharpay's hairstyle was just a simple one (defiantly not so Sharpay like) with the top of her hair brought back and tucked under creating the stylish pouf.

"Thanks. I love it too!" Sharpay said with a smile.

The other girls watched as Gabriella's hair stylist gathered all of her hair midway up as if putting it in a ponytail, and then twisted it up and put a clip that holds all of your hair, at the base of the twist in the middle back of the head. They then watched as the stylist let all of the loose hair fall over the twist to hide the clip before the stylist started to curl it loosely. As the stylist finished, the girls looked amazed by how beautiful her hair looked.

"I love yours sweetie," Taylor's mom told her with a smile as she looked at her daughter's hairstyle which was just down in her short bob with curls and then a white leather headband was put in her hair to make it look elegant and less formal like.

"Thanks, mom." Taylor's replied.

"Now that's how you should ALWAYS were you hair, Kels," Gabriella told Kelsi who smiled and looked into the mirror to admire her now straightened red (shoulder length) hair.

"Now Martha I'm loving the French Braid," Taylor told Martha who had her just in a simple French Braid.

"Thanks. You're hair looks cute like that also." Martha replied with a smile before all the girls and mom moved to the make up part of the salon to get their make up lightly done.

"Wow! All our make up looks amazing, but I love Brie-Ella's better," Sharpay stated as she looked at Gabriella's make up which consisted of bronze pro bronzing powder, black big lash plumping mascara, white shimmering I-sheer hook up creamy eye shadow, and player color glow baby glow hook up lip gloss.

"Aw! Thanks so are we ready to go get ready?" Gabriella asked seeing as it was now four o'clock.

"Yep. Let's go." The girls and the moms all replied before they paid for their (except for Gabriella, seeing as Sharpay paid for her) hairstyles, make up and nails.

* * *

**(Evans' Mansion)**

"Oh. My. Lord. Is that my daughter?!" Vance asked as he went into Sharpay's bedroom, getting ready to escort his daughter down the stairs to Zeke, as were the other dads were going to do with their daughters.

"Yep. Let's go knock my man out," Sharpay said as she looped arms with her dad.

As Sharpay walked down the stairs with her dad, she heard her mother finish introducing her, "…my beautiful daughter, Sharpay Anne Evans."

Zeke eyes looked at her with admiration as he admired his girlfriend. His beautiful blonde girlfriend was dressed in a gold strapless, chiffon, short dress with a ruched bust and asymmetrical hem, a pair of gold embossed leather upper with rhinestone embellished 4 ½ inch high stiletto heels with an dual ankle strap, around her neck sat a Tiffany Metro oval pendant with diamonds in 18K white gold, in her ears sat a pair of Tiffany Metro hoop earrings of diamonds in 18K white gold, around her left wrist was an Elsa Peretti bangle in sterling silver, in her right hand was a gold clutch, and lastly around her arms was a gold (of course) sequined wrap to keep her arms warm.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" Zeke said as he placed the gold-ish yellow roses corsage on her left wrist before bringing her hand up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it, making her giggle.

One by one each girl came down the stairs with their dads. Martha followed after Sharpay, dressed in a beautiful dress and accessories. The top of Martha's dress was dark green tissue taffeta top with a sweetheart neckline and rouched bodice. The bottom of her dress was crimson red tissue taffeta ball gown skirt with front tacking and back bustle. Martha wore a white satin bow tie ribbon around her waist, making her have all the Christmas colors. On Martha's feet were a pair of red leopard printed sueded fabric platforms with a clear ¾ inch heel. Around her neck was a Christmas tree pedant necklace in 18K sterling silver, that matched her earrings and charm bracelet. In Martha's right hand she held a white leather clutch and around her arms was a white wrap to keep her arms warm.

Kelsi was the next on to come down the stairs dressed in a beautiful silver satin fashion-forward bubble skirt, short, strapless dress with a bow at the waist of it. On her feet were a pair of silver faux leather multiple criss-crossing strap 1 inch high heels. Around her neck was an 18K sterling silver star necklace with matching bracelet and earrings. In her left hand was a silver satin clutch and wrapped around her arms was a silver satin wrap.

After Kelsi, Taylor came down the stairs in her ice blue satin dress that had bow detail on the empire waist with spaghetti straps to hold up the dress and a sassy short hemline. On Taylor's feet were a pair of smooth satin ice blue pumps with a bow in the center of them with a 4 inch heel. Around her neck was a blue teardrop diamond snowflake in sterling silver with matching earrings and bracelet. In her hand was a ice blue clutch and around her arms was an ice blue clutch.

As soon, as Taylor reached Chad, she kissed him and then she, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay and the moms giggled at the look on Troy's face as he watched his girlfriend come down the stairs dressed in a beautiful white long strapless, satin, a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. On Gabriella's feet you could see her glossy patent leather platform slide on 1 inch high heels. Around her neck was a beautiful pearl necklace with a matching bracelet on her left wrist and matching earrings in her ears.

Inez smiled at how the stylist and make up artist did a perfect job with doing her hair and make up to go beautifully with the dress. She smiled as she watched her daughter's nervous grip on her satin white clutch and the satin wrap around her tanned and toned arms.

"Wow….Brie, baby…you look breathtaking. And with you in that white dress…well, let's just say I feel like I'm watching you walk down the aisle to meet me at the alter for OUR WEDDING," Troy said as he kissed her on the lips before sliding a white rose corsage on her wrist.

Smiling the gang endured 15 minutes of picture taking from their parents before Troy and Gabriella headed off into their separate dinner where he was taking his amazing girl for a birthday dinner before the dance as the others went to eat a restaurant by themselves.

* * *

**(10PM)**

"Will, the nominees for Snowball King and Queen please come up onstage," Mrs. Darbus asked before the 15 minutes of the ball was over.

Smiling, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha walked up onstage arms looped as their boyfriends walked onto stage and stood on the other side of Mrs. Darbus before Mrs. Darbus continued, "Thank you. Now Mr. Matsui will do the king and the king will do the queen."

"Thank you Mrs. Darbus. Okay. Fourth runner up…Ryan Evans, prince." Mr. Matsui said doing the winning backwards.

"His fourth running up princess is…Martha Cox."

"Our third running up prince is….Jason Cross."

"Our third running up princess is…Kelsi Nielsen."

"Our second running up prince is….Zeke Baylor."

"Our second running up princess is…Taylor McKessie," Ms. Darbus said, this not surprising anyone because even though she was dating the second most popular guy in school, Sharpay was still the second most popular girl…and Gabriella being first because she was dating Troy, she was the captain and star of the girls' varsity basketball team, pretty, nice, and smart.

"Our first runner up prince is…Chad Danforth."

"And his first running up princess is…Sharpay Evans," Mr. Matsui said with a laugh as everyone heard Chad and Sharpay groan at that.

"And now for your East High School 2008 Snowball King is….Troy Bolton!" Mr. Matsui said and smiled as Mrs. Darbus crowned him before she let Troy introduce his queen.

Smiling Troy opened it and said with a loving smile, "And my queen is my lovely girlfriend, Ms. Gabriella Marie Montez!"

The girls hugged Gabriella tightly before Mr. Matsui placed a beautiful crown with clear rhinestones lining it giving it a snowflake shaped look.

Gabriella smiled and together her and Troy went onto the dance floor to share their King and Queen dace which was to, The Christmas Waltz.

"Happy Birthday baby Brie," Troy said before he crashed their lips in a passionate kiss as people wolf whistled at the couple or clapped for them, knowing that this truly was East High School's Golden Couple.

_**Merry Happy Birthday to you!**_

_**Merry Happy Birthday to you!**_

_**Merry Happy Birthday dear Gabriella!**_

_**Merry Happy Birthday to you! **_

**

* * *

Like the song, I wrote it. I thought it was cute. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love you all, but not as much as Girly411 (Cleo)! I love ya girl! XOXO**

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Jessica **


	15. Jolly Old Saint Nicholas

_**Chapter started: December 16, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 16, 2008**_

_**Author's Note: **__**Well, here's another chapter. I'll (try to) make it longer, but no promises. Well, on with the chapter. And if you remember from…chapter labeled Silver Bells…that Sharpay and Gabriella were going to spend the 16**__**th**__**-20**__**th**__** in Los Angeles. If you don't remember please go back to that chapter and read that to understand this weeks chapters.

* * *

**_

_**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**_

_**-Chapter 15: Jolly Old Saint Nicholas-**_

**(December 15, 2008- 3PM)**

"Hey guys, you okay?" Taylor asked Troy and Zeke with a soft smile as they all sat in Troy's living room talking and doing their homework from school.

"Yeah," They mumbled before going back to their math.

"They'll be home before you know it," Kelsi told them softly referring to Sharpay and Gabriella who left at 7AM this morning to fly to Los Angeles to attend a ball to thank them for donating half of the profit from (yesterday's) Snowball to the Marina's Toys for Tots Foundation in Los Angles, California for the whole week. Now don't take it the wrong way, Troy and Zeke were **VERY** proud of their girls its just they missed them like crazy, they couldn't sleep, they couldn't eat, they couldn't concentrate on basketball (getting glares from the team, especially from Jack), couldn't concentrate in school, period…it was all just a simple fact that them missed their girls and they were afraid the girls would find someone **A LOT** better than them, even though last night at the ball and after the ball, that they wouldn't because they loved **THEIR** boys.

"We know," They mumbled back.

"Jeepers, dudes. They've only been gone…not even a day yet!" Chad exclaimed shaking his head in disappoitment.

"Shut up! At least your girlfriend is here and not in LA probably already having found someone better than you!" Troy and Zeke said to Chad in a dangerously low voice.

Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Ryan and Taylor all thought the same thing, if looks could kill Chad would be six feet and more under.

"Wow sorry!" Chad said from his hiding spot behind Jason and Ryan as Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan laughed at Chad.

"So subject change. What did you guys get Sharpay and or Gabriella for Christmas for our little gang sleepover/Christmas party on the 23rd?" Kelsi asked.

"I got them a custom made shirt at CustomizedGirl," Taylor told Kelsi.

"That's cool. I got Gabriella a hoodie from CustomizedGirl and I got Sharpay a shirt from CustomizedGirl too," Martha told them with a smile.

"I made Gabriella a mixed CD of all the songs she sung with Troy and with any of us. I got Sharpay a shirt from Hollister Co.," Kelsi replied back with a soft smile as she cuddled into Jason's warm embrace and then smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I got my sister a custom made Louis Vuitton hand bag with her name in rhinestones on it. And I got Gabriella a red one with her name in rhinestones on it," Ryan replied as he pulled Martha tighter to his side and placed a kiss on cheek.

"I got Sharpay shirt from Old Navy with the help of Ryan that is. And I got Gabriella, my dearest little sister, well…your just going to have to wait to find that out on the 23rd." Chad told them with a bright smile and a look they knew that meant there was no way he was telling them what he got Gabriella.

"I got Gabriella a an outfit with a little help from my girlfriend and I got Sharpay a diamond necklace from Tiffany & Co.," Zeke replied in a normal tone before turning back to his glumly self.

"I got Sharpay a handbag from Hollister Co. and some perfume with the help of Gabriella and I got my girlfriend…well, that's just for me to find out and you guys to maybe never know. Who knows," Troy replied before turning into his glumly self.

* * *

**//Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart (oh)**

**To all the possibilities//**

Troy smiled with a smile that said Gabriella…as if the ringtone of them singing The Start of Something New (that they recorded on each other's phones to use as ringtones) didn't give it away. Smiling, wider at the picture of them in the snow, Troy hit except and walk out to the kitchen hopping onto the island counter.

**(Bold-Gabriella….**regular-Troy/others)

"Hey Brie!"

"**Hey Wildcat! Miss me?" **

"More than you could possibly know."

"**I think I do, believe me. So what are you up to?"**

"Hanging out and doing homework with the gang at mine. You?"

"**Me and Shar-Bear are hanging out in BIKINIS at the pool at our hotel…which may I mention it is beautiful!"**

Troy smiled at his girlfriend's happy/excited tone and at her beautiful giggle that he missed dearly before he replied, "You so just gave me mental pictures! Thanks a lot Brie! Now I'm going to go crazy! Anyways, what hotel you staying at?"

"**The Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills, and right down the street is RODEO DRIVE. Believe me babe, I'M IN HEAVEN except that I DON'T HAVE YOU with me. That's the only downer." **

"Oh you poor baby. I wish I was there, believe me."

"**I know. So do you. Anyways…." **

"Anyways, what?"

"**Hold up." **

Troy smiled and replied, "Okay," before he heard his girlfriend say to Sharpay with a squeal, "Wow! Now he's hot!" making him frown.

"**Sorry about that Wildcat. I needed to tell Sharpay something important." **

"So another guy, other than me, is something important?" Troy asked with fifty percent jealousy in his voice and fifteen percent joking and the rest percent seriously.

"**Oh God you heard! I'm soooo sorry. But no YOU ARE way more important, its just I couldn't help it. Plus its not like he would want me seeing as it is Toby McGuire." **

"Wait hold up! THE Toby McGuire?!" Troy asked his girlfriend stunned.

"**Uh huh. And Sharpay is getting his autograph for us, but its not like we won't see him on Wednesday at the thank you ball. Oh, maybe I can dance with him!" **

Troy smiled and laughed at his girlfriend's excitement before replying, "I will be honest and say I am jealous because you guys get to see a bunch of movie stars. Have you seen any others?"

"**Yep. We saw Victoria and David Beckman, Penelope Cruz, Jennifer Aniston, Sarah Jessica Parker, Sarah Michelle Gellar and her hot hubby Freddie Prinze Jr…um, we also are now just seeing across the street at Starbucks from our private hotel pool, Jack Black and Hugh Heffner. Just to name a few. Oh and we also went and seen my godfathers and the Lakers since you know my daddy and mommy are here with me as is Sharpay's dad."**

"Just to name a FEW stars?! Honey, that's more than a FEW stars."

"**Alright, it's over a few. Guilty." **

Troy smiled as he heard her laugh as he hopped off the counter and walked over to the fridge door on the right side and pulled out a Pepsi.

"**What are you doing Wildcat?" **

"Getting a Pepsi."

"**Oh, I hate you! You know that's my favorite homework drink!"**

"I know. And I love you too."

"**You know I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton."**

Troy smiled as his girlfriend's serious tone before he replied with a bright smile, "I love you too Gabriella Marie Montez."

"**So on to not so better things…I need you to do me a little smidge favor."**

"And what is the favor?"

"**Will you go ask each of the Wildcats what they want for Christmas because me and Shar-Bear are going to go do some bikini and Christmas shopping with our mom's and Kobe's, MJ's, and Shaq's wives as the dad's watch the children so their wives can have the day free." **

"Sure thing." Troy said as he headed into the living room with his soda in his hand. Smiling he asked them, "Hey guys Gabriella wants to know what you want for Christmas?"

"Put her on speaker!" They (minus Zeke who was nowhere to be found) chimed loudly with bright smiles at the mention of Gabriella.

"Brie, baby. Your on speaker with the gang minus Zeke."

"**Hey guys! ****I miss you!" **

"We miss you, Gabriella!" The gang chimed at her, Chad the loudest chime.

"**So what do you all want for Christmas?"**

"I want a pair of roller skates!" Jason replied with a soft smile as the other laughed before the brightly smiled as they heard Gabriella's bright happy giggle come from the other end of the phone.

"**Alrighty then." Gabriella replied.**

"I want a book…a romantic book please Gabriella!" Taylor replied with a smile.

"**Alrighty then Tay-Tay." **

"I want a new basketball!" Chad chimed after Taylor.

"Don't you have enough of those?!" Taylor asked her boyfriend rolling her eyes.

"You can never have enough basketballs!" Gabriella, Troy, Jason and Chad to reply back, shocked at what Taylor said.

"**Alrighty then Chadster. Will do." **

"Thanks Gabster. Love you little sis."

"**I love you too, big bro."**

"I want the new DDR game!" Martha replied.

"A new hat!" Ryan stated.

"A new song writing book!" Kelsi replied.

"**Alrighty. Thanks guys. I love you!"**

"We love you Gabriella Marie Montez!" Kelsi, Taylor, Ryan, Martha, and Jason replied.

Troy smiled and took Gabriella off speaker phone and put the phone back to his ear as he walked back out into the kitchen and sat in his same spot on the island marble counter.

"So aren't you going to ask me what I want for Christmas?"

"**I already did, yesterday at my birthday dinner, and you told me to chose." **

"Alright then. So besides shopping what are you doing tonight?"

"**I'm going to dinner with the Lakers before we go to their game tomorrow night!" **

"I hate you, you know that?"

"**Oh I guess I thought you loved me. It's okay because right now I'm seeing a hot looking Ryan Sheckler right walking out to THIS VERY POOL! And after all he is not taken so he might just go for me."**

"I don't think so!"

"**Kidding!" **

Troy smiled at her laugh before he smiled at his parents who walked into the back door followed by his dogs, Layla (a beautiful Golden Retriever) and Ginger (a beautiful German Shepard).

"**Oh! Do I hear Ginger, Layla and your parents?" **

"Yep. They just came inside from a walk outside which by the way its SNOWING!"

"**Dang it! I'm missing it! God, I want miss home! Anyways, let me talk to your mom." **

"Why?! I want to talk to you! Plus my mom doesn't love you!" Troy replied before he got his phone taken out of his hands by his mom.

"Don't listen to him sweetie! How are you? Having fun?"

"**Hey Lucy. I'm doing great. Just sitting here by the pool!" **

"Isn't it a little cold there to be tanning?!"

"**Nope. It's an inside pool! And me and Sharpay are loving it because when you hop in the water it's hot tub warm…but, we only know this because our dad's threw us in."**

"Jeepers. I wish I was with you."

"**So do you. So what's your hubby doing?"**

"He's talking to the guys out in the living room. Did you know Troy hasn't slept, ate, concentrated on school work or BASKETBALL because he misses you?"

"**What?! Will you please put my lovely boyfriend dearest on the phone so I can scold him?"**

"Sure thing. Hold up!" Lucille said before yelling for her son and telling him, "Someone's in trouble."

"Mom! What did you tell her?!" Troy asked scared.

"You'll find out!" Lucille said with a smirk before she walked out to the living room.

"Hiya Brie!"

"**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! WHY HAVE YOU NOT BEEN EATING, SLEEPING, CONCENTRATING ON SCHOOL WORK OR BASKETBALL?!"**

"Um…yeah about that you see….well, I got nothing."

"**Uh huh. Well, you know what?"**

"What?" Troy asked scared and fearing for his life.

"**I'm going to call your mom every day to make sure you do eat, sleep, concentrate on school work AND basketball. And if not your so much in trouble. Do you hear me young man? I will make your life a living pain if you don't. Got it?" **

Troy gulped before he replied, "Yes ma'am.. I mean Gabriella."

"**Good. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I love you so much Troy Alexander Bolton. And promise me you'll do what I ordered, okay because ****I DON'T**** want anything to happen to you. It would be the death of me." **

"I promise. And I love you so much Gabriella Marie Montez."

"**Thank you. I love you too."**

"I love you too."

_**Jolly old Saint Nicholas,**_

_**Lean your ear this way!**_

_**Don't you tell a single soul**_

_**What I'm going to say;**_

_**Christmas Eve is coming soon;**_

_**Now, you dear old man,**_

_**Whisper what you'll bring to me;**_

_**Tell me if you can. **_

_**When the clock is striking twelve,**_

_**When I'm fast asleep,**_

_**Down the chimney broad and black,**_

_**With your pack you'll creep;**_

_**All the stockings you will find**_

_**Hanging in a row;**_

_**Mine will be the shortest one,**_

_**You'll be sure to know. **_

_**Johnny wants a pair of skates;**_

_**Susy wants a dolly;**_

_**Nellie wants a story book;**_

_**She thinks dolls are folly;**_

_**As for me, my little brain**_

_**Isn't very bright;**_

_**Choose for me, old Santa Claus,**_

_**What you think is right. **_


	16. Up On the Housetop

**Chapter started: December 16, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 16, 2008**

**Author's Note: **I will hopefully make today's longer. I hope to. Sorry to disappoint if I don't! Anyways…on with the chapter right? I love you Cleo!!

* * *

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 16: Up On the Housetop-**

**(December 16, 2008- Dinner Time- Los Angeles)**

"Oh. My. God. You did what?!" Gabriella asked shocked to one of her godfathers, the Royal Airiness, Michael Jordan, MJ.

"No me! Him!" MJ said as he pointed at Derek Walters who smiled and nodded as the others around the table laughed at Gabriella's shocked face.

"Oh. My. God. Seriously?!" Gabriella asked, still shocked.

"Uh huh." Derek nodded his head.

"No way!" Gabriella stated.

"Yes way!"

"No way! Who goes onto the rooftop to see if Santa could fit down the chimney by you trying to fit down the chimney?!"

"Apperantly he does!" The Lakers and her dad all replied as did their wives and kids.

"Oh. My. God. That's so crazy!" Gabriella said still shocked as she ate a piece of her pumpkin pie that they were all having for dessert at the restaurant CUT in the Beverly Wilshire Hotel.

"But if you we're trying to go down the chimney…how do you fall up on a house top?" Sharpay asked Derek after she finished licking the whipped cream off of her lips.

"I have no clue!" Derek replied.

"That's not even the best part. Kobe over here asked all excitingly if that was Santa Claus, his bag of toys and sleigh full of reindeer coming early," Vanessa Bryant, Kobe's wife, told Gabriella and Sharpay seeing as Greg and Inez already heard this yesterday.

"OH. MY. GOD. NOW THAT IS FUNNY!" The blonde haired girl and the chocolate brown headed girl replied as they giggled together, both thinking the same thing, _that seems likes something Chad would say…no he would defiantly say that!_

"I know! He had us all rolling on the floor laughing!" Vanessa told Gabriella and Sharpay as her husband glared at her.

"Vanessa will you shush woman?!" Kobe asked her with a playful glare.

"No I will not shush man!" Vanessa replied back sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very mature guys!" Gabriella told them with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be talking there Els, your dad has told us plenty of non-mature stories about you and your boyfriend!" Shaq told his goddaughter.

"Daddy!" Gabriella scolded her dad with a deep red blush.

"What?! They're YOUR godfathers they have a right to know," Greg said innocently with a smirk.

"Uh huh." Gabriella said not believing him.

"So anyways, you girls ready for the ball tomorrow?" Vanessa asked them with a soft smile before she took a bit of her pumpkin pie while she held her husband's hand in between their plates.

"Yeah. We are. The Serg. Is paying for us to get our hair and make up done and not to mention they already paid for the dresses we picked out from Alfred Angelo." Gabriella told Vanessa with a smile as she and Sharpay shared a bright with each other.

"I'm proud of you girls." Vanessa replied as the others all nodded before sharing a cranberry juice toast to the two beautiful teen girls.

_**Up on the housetop**_

_**reindeer pause,**_

_**Out jumps good old Santa Claus.**_

_**Down thru' the chimney**_

_**with lots of toys,**_

_**All for the little ones,**_

_**Christmas joys.**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Up on the housetop,**_

_**click, click, click,**_

_**Down thru' the chimney**_

_**with good Saint Nick.**_

_**First comes the stocking**_

_**of little Nell,**_

_**Oh, dear Santa**_

_**fill it well;**_

_**Give her a dolly**_

_**that laughs and cries**_

_**One that will open**_

_**and shut her eyes.**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Up on the housetop,**_

_**click, click, click,**_

_**Down thru' the chimney**_

_**with good Saint Nick.**_

_**Next comes the stocking**_

_**of little Will,**_

_**Oh just see**_

_**what a glorious fill**_

_**Here is a hammer**_

_**and lots of tacks,**_

_**Also a ball**_

_**and a whip that cracks.**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Up on the housetop,**_

_**click, click, click,**_

_**Down thru' the chimney**_

_**with good Saint Nick.**_

_**

* * *

Well there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all, but not as much as Cleo! I love you sis! XOXO**_

_**Peace. Love. && Christmas Spirit.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jessica**_


	17. Santa Bring My Baby Back

**Chapter Started: December 17, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 17, 2008**

**Author's note: ****Well, here's today's chapter enjoy!**

**

* * *

=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 17: Santa Bring My Baby Back-**

**(December 17, 2008)**

Troy was beyond restless. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep until Gabriella was safely home in his arms. Deciding to do what he always did when he couldn't sleep, he grabbed his one of many basketballs and headed to his backyard, to his snow covered basketball court.

And that's where his dad found him when he woke up at 6 AM. Jack watched his son for a few minutes as Troy missed shot after shot.

"You're to tense. Loosen up."

Troy jumped about five feet in the air when her heard his father's voice before saying, "Dad? What are you doing up?"

"Thump, thump, thump, bang. Shit. Thump, thump, thump, bang. Damn," Jack shook his head before continuing, "And a whole bunch of other expletives I can't say before my morning cup of coffee."

Troy scratched the back of his head behind his ear, "Sorry."

"Well, I had to get up early anyway. Now go get into the shower and get ready for school." Jack told his son with a soft fatherly smile.

"Alright. And dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Thanks and I…I love you." Troy said with a soft smile before jogging back into the house as Jack smiled after watching his little boy jog into the house, still not himself, knowing that his little boy missed his girlfriend, that's why he was not himself.

* * *

At seven thirty, Troy hopped out of his truck dressed in his heavy winter jacket that he wore over his black Aero polo, that went perfectly with his dark denim jeans from Aero and his black slip on VANS.

"Hey! When's your girlfriend coming home?!" Was all Troy heard from the student body…mostly the guys, as he walked to his locker.

"Hey dude. How are you?" Chad asked Troy as they both spun the dials to their lockers.

"Alright, I guess. Just missing my baby." Troy replied gloomily.

"She'll be home before you know it," Chad said simply, truthfully and softly to his best friend with a soft smile, knowing how much his best friend missed Gabriella.

"I know, but when I talked to her yesterday on the phone…I just missed her even more. And the missing just keeps growing after every passing second." Troy replied as he sadly smiled at Zeke who walked up to them and nodded his head because he missed Sharpay.

"Hey man," Chad said softly to Zeke who just nodded his head.

"Did you get the same thing I got all this morning?" Troy asked Zeke.

"The, 'hey, when's your girlfriend coming home?!' ?" Zeke replied.

"You too huh?" Troy asked.

"Yep.'' Zeke replied before him and Troy walked off gloomily to Ms. Darbus'.

**-------**

_I pledge of allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands: on Nation under God, indivisible, With Liberty and Justice for all._

"Thank you class, you maybe seated," Ms. Darbus said with a soft and caring smile as she smiled at Troy and Zeke who sat at their desks with their heads resting on their arms on the top of their desks, which surprised everyone because one…Ms. Darbus rarely smiled and two…she NEVER let anyone put their heads on their desks.

Ms. Darbus then went onto the morning announcements, but one caught everyone's attention, "Tomorrow as you all know is the Thank You Ball for the donators to the Marines' Toys for Tots and as you all know that is where Ms. Montez and Ms. Evans are this week, attending the ball to our your senior class and East High School. But tomorrow the ball will be live on TV so you can watch Sharpay and Gabriella walk on the red and green stripe carpet and into the building. This will be on ABC, CNN, WBNEWS, Disney Channel since a lot of DC stars are going to it, and on E! NEWS at six o'clock. So don't forget to watch out for your two classmates. And silently wish them luck."

**-------**

"That's so cool! They get to be on TV!" Chad exclaimed before he took a huge bite of his Chicken Fajita.

"I know!" The rest all exclaimed with smiles, even Zeke and Troy who were even more surprised seeing as their girls never mentioned this to them.

* * *

As Troy was eating lunch, he jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Sighing he took it out of his pocket with a frown before that frown turned upside down from seeing a picture of him and Gabriella pop up onto his screen telling him she was calling him. Smiling he hit except and breathed into the phone, "Hey Brie!"

"Hiya Wildcat! What'cha doing?" Gabriella's voice and giggle came over the line, telling Troy by the way she was speaking that she was hyper.

"Well, right now I'm eating lunch with the gang." Troy replied with a smile before adding with an amused look on his face she couldn't see, "Are you hyper?"

"Maybe. What's today's lunch?" Gabriella replied with a soft giggle before Troy heard a hand coming in contact with something and an 'ow' coming from the line.

"Chicken Fajita. And what was that sound?"

"Oh…um…nothing. Hold up a second," Gabriella said before Troy heard a 'do it and your dead boy,' before she said back into the phone with a giggle, "Sorry."

"Its okay." Troy said not letting the curiosity get the better of him, even though he wanted too.

"So guess what?" Gabriella's voice said with a giggle following it.

"What?" He asked with a playful grin she couldn't see.

"I ate dinner with the Lakers last night. Ha ha! Anyways, I was listening to the radio this morning and this song came on by Elvis Presley and its called 'Santa Bring My Baby' and its so cute. And the first thing I thought of was us since we're apart right now. So I decided to record me singing it and then send it to you. So if I do will you except?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go then. I'll call you later. I love you Troy Alexander Bolton."

"I love you too Gabriella Marie Montez." Troy said before they both hanged up and he waited impatiently for the message with the song attached to it while doing this he noticed Zeke doing it also.

Zeke smirked and asked him, "Let me guess Gabriella reordered her singing Santa Bring My Baby by Elvis Presley and is sending it to you, right?"

"Right. Let me guess…Sharpay did the same thing as Gabriella?"

Zeke smiled and nodded his head before him and Troy both jumped high into the air as their phones vibrated in their hands.

The others laughed at this and then leaned closer trying to hear the song the girls were singing. Smiling Zeke and Troy both put their phone on speaker phone as Chad told everyone to be quiet which everyone in the cafeteria obeyed since he was the second most popular guy in school.

That cafeteria of student, teachers, and workers all smiled and awed as they heard Gabriella and Sharpay singing over the phone to their boyfriends:

_**I don't need a lot of presents**_

_**To make my Christmas bright**_

_**I just need my baby's arms**_

_**Wound around me tight**_

_**Oh oh Santa hear my plea**_

_**Santa bring my baby back to me**_

_**The Christmas tree is ready**_

_**The candles all aglow**_

_**But with my baby far away**_

_**What good is mistletoe**_

_**Oh oh Santa, hear my plea**___

_**Santa bring my baby back to me**_

___**Please make these reindeer hurry**_

_**Well their time is drawing near**_

_**It sure won't seem like Christmas**_

_**Until my baby's here**_

_**Fill my sock with candy**_

_**And a bright and shiny toy**_

_**You wanna make me happy and fill my heart with joy**_

_**Then Santa, hear my plea**_

_**Santa bring my baby back to me**_

_**Please make these reindeer hurry**_

_**Well their time is drawing near**_

_**It sure won't seem like Christmas**_

_**Until my baby's here**_

_**Fill my sock with candy**_

_**And a bright and shiny toy**_

_**You wanna make me happy and fill my heart with joy**_

_**Then Santa, hear my plea**_

_**Santa bring my baby back to me**_

_**Then Santa, hear my plea**_

_**Santa bring my baby back to me **_

_**------**_

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm off to bed because we had a two hour delay. I already have tomorrow's chapter done so I'll post that first thing tomorrow morning. I love you all. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you Cleo!**_

**Peace. Love. && Christmas Spirit.**

_**Merry Christmas, **_

_**Jessica**_


	18. What Christmas Means to Me

_**Chapter started: December 12, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 13, 2008**_

_**Author's Note: **__**Here's another lovely (and crappy) chapter for you lovely readers and reviewers, thanks and enjoy, even though their crappy. =]

* * *

  
**_

_**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**_

_**-Chapter 18: What Christmas Means to Me-**_

_**(December 18, 2008)**_

"Did everyone do their homework?" Mrs. McIssac asked her forth period class with a soft smile on her middle aged face.

She watched as some nodded their heads with bright smiles, giving her the meaning that they loved last nights homework.

"That's great, well I'm going to let you each read it out loud to the class to see how different each other's is. When your doing this I will grade you on if you did your homework and if its reasonable. You will hand me your paper and I'll put your grade on it. Okay? Okay, great. So I'm going to pick a lucky name out of my Santa hat that that person will go first." Mrs. McIssac told them as she sat in the chair behind her desk and pulled a name out of her red Santa hat. Smiling she read off the first name, "Duke O'Connor."

The boy, Duke O'Connor, stood up and went to the front of the class in his white shirt that read 'Beckman is 1' showing that he was a proud soccer fan which he was since he was the Varsity Soccer Captain for East High, he also was also great friends with the wildcats. Smiling Duke read what he wrote on his homework on with a soft smile:

_**What Christmas Means to Me**_

_**By Duke O'Connor **_

_**Christmas is a very good holiday. You can get a lot of presents. To me Christmas means having fun, eating, drinking eggnog, but the most important thing about Christmas is that's when Jesus was born. **_

_**That's what Christmas means to me, thank you. Merry Christmas!**_

"Well, thank you Duke that was great!" Mrs. McIssac told Duke as she smiled at him before she wrote down his grade on the paper, giving him an A before she typed in the grade on her online grade book online on the school website. Smiling she pulled out the next name, "Next is Meredith Ward,"

Everyone watched an Taylor, Kelsi and Martha groaned as the head cheerleader winked at their boyfriends as she stood in the front of the class paper in her hand, a black leather mini skirt on, a gold deep v neck sequin tank top and a black leather jacket over it with black hooker boots on, defiantly living up to her reputation as the school slut. Meredith took a breathe before she began reading her homework to the class:

_**Christmas Means to Me**_

_**By Meredith Anne Ward -Head Cheerleader-**_

_**Christmas means to me that there is no school for two weeks therefore no disgusting people for two weeks and no homework or teachers. Meaning no more of staring at grossing couples that shouldn't be because their clique status doesn't match. **_

_**It also means a lot of free presents for me.**_

Mrs. McIssac looked at her mad and bewildered and wrote down an F on her homework making Meredith mad. Mrs. McIssac typed the grade in her grade book before taking a calming breathe pulling out the next name as she glanced at Gabriella's empty seat, Martha, Sharpay's empty seat, Taylor, Kelsi, and the boys as they glared at Meredith for the disgusting couples comment, just because their social (or clique) status doesn't match up didn't mean a thing, they were in love and didn't care. Smiling Mrs. McIssac read the name off the slip of paper, "Kelsi Nielsen."

Kelsi grabbed her homework, let go of Jason's hands, smiled and went up to the front of the class with a wide smile. She took a deep shaky breath before she began reading her homework to the class as her friends (and most of Jason) smiled at her with encouragement.

_**What Christmas Means to Me, Kelsi Nielsen**_

_**What does Christmas mean to mean to me? Well I used to think it was all about presents but now that I have gotten older I know that is not, it means spending time with people that you love and that love you back. It means waking up and enjoying a good meal with your family and loved ones like friends. Christmas also means giving not receiving. It is also a time to focus on the birth of Jesus Christ and the sacrifices he made for us on earth**_

_**To me Christmas means to have fun. Being with your family and to share gifts with each other. Also to be with your friends around where you live. **_

_**That's what Christmas means to me. Thank you and Merry Christmas--Kelsi M. Nielsen.**_

"Thank you Kelsi that was beautiful," Mrs. McIssac told her as she wrote a big A+ on Kelsi's paper making Kelsi smile before she got her paper back and went to sit back in her seat with her friends telling her that was amazing.

Smiling Mrs. McIssac pulled out the next slip and said, "Jason Cross."

Jason took a deep breath, let go of Kelsi's hand which he just got back to lacing fingers with, and went to stand in front of the class shyly. Sighing, Jason began to read his homework:

_**What Christmas Means to Me**_

_**By Jason Allen Cross**_

_**Christmas means remembering the birth of Jesus Christ, the one who has died for us. Christmas it's the day you forget all your worries & your sadness. It's remembering that Jesus cares about you. It's the time when you give without accepting anything in return. Christmas time is the time of love, joy & forgiveness. The holiday means thinking about Jesus and all the characters involved in the story and also spending time with my family.**_

_**It means to me is a time for family and friends and spending time with people. Christmas is for giving and spending time with other people and not for presents. Thank you and Merry Christmas--Jason Allen Cross.**_

"Very good job, Jason," Mrs. McIssac said as she gave him an A+ on his homework with a soft smile.

"Thanks Mrs. M," Jason said as he proudly smiled at his A+, thinking who knew I was good at writing things like that.

"Next up is, Ryan Evans," Mrs. McIssac said with a soft smile.

"Hi everyone," Ryan said before he went on to reading his homework:

_**What Christmas Means to Me**_

_**By Ryan J. Evans**_

_**It's all about Jesus' birth. He is the reason for this season. He is our savior and we celebrate his birthday on Christmas. He is 2,005 years old. Time started when he was born. That's what I think Christmas is all about. **_

_**Thank you and Merry Christmas! Happy Birthday Jesus! **_

"Thank you that was wonderful, Ryan," Mrs. McIssac said as she gave him an A+ on his paper.

"Thanks, Mrs. M," Ryan replied with a soft smile.

"Next up is…" Mrs. McIssac said as she was pulling out the name, "Martha Cox."

Martha got in front of the class with a smile and began to read her paper to the class:

**What Christmas Means to Me**

**By Martha L. Cox**

**Christmas means to me that you should remember the birth of Jesus. It is also to give, share and to care for those who don't have a home or an apartment to celebrate Christmas.**

**Christmas means sharing and to have fun with your family. It means giving and receiving to my family because the most important thing is spending time with family. **

**What does Christmas mean to me? A lot by thanking God, his son coming to earth, to take all our sins away and give a lot of glory. Thank you and Merry Christmas! Happy Birthday Jesus!**

"Thank you very much Martha," Mrs. McIssac said with a kind smile as she gave Martha an A+ for her great work. Smiling she pulled out the next name which read, "Taylor McKessie."

Taylor wore a confident smile as she stood nice and tall, like the perfect student, and began to read her paper in a nice clear voice:

**What Christmas Means to Me**

**By Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

**Christmas to me means, that it's a time where people celebrate a special day with their families. It's also a time where you exchange gifts with other love ones. **

**This holiday means a lot to because it's the time when everyone in my family gets together at one house. It's the time when everyone can get together, have dinner, give and open presents, and talk about what's been happening in their lives and/or other things to talk about. It's also the time for family and friends to celebrate the day Jesus Christ was born (even though he was not actually born on the 25th of December). . To me Christmas means that you spend time with your family. And learn more about each other. Thank you everyone and Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Jesus! **

"Thank you Taylor, that was very good," Mrs. McIssac said with a smile as she graced Taylor's paper with an A+.

"Thanks Mrs. McIssac," Taylor said in her perfect student attitude.

"Next up is…Zeke Baylor." Mrs. McIssac said with a smile.

Zeke smiled and began to read to the class his paper:

**What C****hristmas Means to Me**

**By Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Here is my list of Christmas means to me:**

**- FUN!! **

**- Being reunited with family you have not seen for a long time. **

**-Giving and receiving presents. **

**-A joyful time and a time where you put up decorations. It is a time where you are excited and impatient.**

**-When families get together and give each other presents also remember that it is Jesus birthday.**

**-By giving things away, and sharing. **

**-Becoming one with your family. **

**-That you have a load of fun with your family and then you open all your presents and see what all you got on Christmas day. **

**So the whole point on Christmas to me is having fun and opening gifts but not only that but it is when Jesus was born and when all the angels sang to the shepherds and also when the wise men came to see him. **

"Thank you Zeke, that was wonderful," Mrs. McIssac said as she gave him an A+ with a soft smile.

"Thanks Mrs. McIssac." Zeke said before he back to his seat with a proud smile on his face.

"Next up is… Chad Danforth." Mrs. McIssac said with a feeling that this was going to be interesting as the class thought it would be funny since Chad was a funny clueless person, the class jokester. Smiling Chad began to read:

**What Christmas Means to Me**

**What Christmas means to me is having fun, hanging with family, playing basketball even though its winter, sleeping in, NO SCHOOL, spending time with family and friends, playing in the sweet snow, um…did I mention sleeping in? **

**But most of all the most important thing is well, the birth of Jesus. **

**But let's not forget the GLOURIOUS AND AMAZING, MOUTHWATERING FOOD! Because I mean come on who doesn't enjoy FOOD?! I know I do. If you don't then your not normal at all. Or maybe I'm the un-normal one…nah, if you don't enjoy the food then YOU'RE the un-normal one! **

**Top Ten What Christmas Means to me:**

**1. Jesus' birthday! Happy Birthday dude! Keep it real! **

**2. FOOD! DUH!**

**3. Spending time with family.**

**4. SLEEPING IN! **

**5. NO SCHOOL!**

**6. NO HOMEWORK!**

**7. NO DARBUS!**

**8. SPENDING TIME WITH FRIENDS.**

**9. MORE TIME FOR BASKETBALL.**

**10. UM…DID I SAY NO DARBUS?**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all good night!**

**Your dude with the fro,**

**Chad N. Danforth, number 8.**

As Chad finished up, everyone was laughing hysterically at his report while he smiled because that was the reaction he was hoping to get from everyone. He grinned wider when he found Mrs. McIssac laughing also as she graced his paper with a surprising A++, making his eyes pop out of his skull.

"WOW! Mrs. M, thanks!" Chad exclaimed so happy that he could hug her to death.

"No problem Chad. I loved how you went all out with this and turned it into your own fun project. I'm glad that you had fun with this," Mrs. McIssac told him with a proud smile as she still laughed as where the other students in the classroom.

Smiling Chad sat down and showed Taylor and the others his A++, making all their eyes pop out of their heads.

"Alright, now up next is Sharpay, who is righ now visiting us by via webcam, so say hi and thank her for honoring our school and the Senior Class with Gabriella," Mrs. McIssac said before Sharpay began reading, even hearing her clearly through the webcam.

**What Christmas Means to Me**

**By Sharpay Anne Evans**

**For me, Christmas is not only about eating and exchanging gifts. It's about being reborn again and purifying oneself. Some of us might not be pure inside and would like to enjoy Christmas just by exchanging gifts and enjoying just because it's Christmas time. **

**Growing up as a Christian, I have learned to purify my heart before celebrating any holiday such as Christmas and Easter, so, I think people should put some emphasis on how they celebrate Christmas. Christ was born with a pure heart and humbled himself by laying in a manger and I think we have to follow his example and not just pretend to make it look like we really understood the message.**

**Christmas should be a day for family, but any more it has became a day about how much money can be spent and how quick you can open one present to get to the next. I believe the meaning of Christmas has been lost through out the years instead of being about love and sharing and family. Now its all about how many hours you can spend in a store and how much money can you spend. It is so sad that we have got away from the true meaning of Christmas. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to give one gift and have a wonderful dinner and enjoy just being with your family instead of over spending and going in debt. Poor or rich it doesn't matter, what matters is what comes from within**

**Christmas to me means a time when people put away their differences and come together to celebrate the birth of Christ. It is also a time to stop our crazy lives and focus on prayer and love.**

**Christmas is simply giving love to your friends, family and even to the people who used to hate you or you used to hate. Thank you and Merry Christmas! But most of all, Happy Birthday Jesus!**

"That was wonderfully done, Sharpay. Job well done! Amazing job," Mrs. McIssac said as she graced Sharpay's paper with an A+, who send Mrs. McIssac a copy of her paper via fax machine. Smiling Mrs. McIssac pulled out the next slip of paper that before saying, "Next up is Troy Bolton."

Troy smiled nervously as he walked up to the front of the class. He rubbed the back of his neck, and then began to read after taking a deep breath:

**Dear Jesus, This is What Christmas Means to Me**

**By Troy A. Bolton**

**Dear Jesus...I'm writing this to you because I celebrate YOUR birth every Christmas and I want to thank you for everything you have given and done for not just me but all of your people. **

**God sent you so people could come closer to you and come to realize that life would be so much harder without prayer and believers sitting with you telling you to say with it because Jesus would never give you a challenge he thought you couldn't handle. **

**I love you and I'm so thankful that you are always with me, even if I mess up...you are the one I go to and pray and right then it gets easier...amazing is what you are. I just want everybody to realize that Christmas is Christmas for a reason and that reason is God sent Jesus and Jesus suffered for us and we need to follow Jesus because we have to make the choice to go to heaven because right now we are watching the boat but walking closer and closer to it and we just have to get in and stay on the path to the boat which we call heaven. **

**So this Christmas ...stop and think about everything you bought and all the money you spent and all the people you bumped pass without saying excuse me because you just wanted to be done shopping....just think you could have made that a much better situation but you chose not to and how does that make you feel?? **

**God made everything a better situation…now go sit down cuddle with your family or girlfriend and watch a great Christmas movie and thank God that you have a family or loved one to do that with because some don't and no one should be alone on Christmas....!! {LIVE LIFE TO LIVE ALWAYS} I love you Jesus and thank you so much!! **

**Truly Thankful, **

**Troy Alexander Bolton **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**East High School**

**December 18, 2008**

"Excellent job well done Troy! Well done. I loved it!" Mrs. McIssac told him as she graced his paper with an A+++, making him smile. Alright well as you know we have another student left, Gabriella, so we are going to hear hers via webcam just like we did with Sharpay. So everyone say hi to Gabriella who is in LA honoring your Senior Class and School with Sharpay.

**.The Meaning of Christmas to Me.**

**.By Gabriella M. Montez.**

**.December 18, 2008.**

**"For God so love this world, that he sent his so beloved son to save the world through him." (John 3.16)**

**I will tell you know that, I used to know, but I'm not sure anymore. Jesus Christ was born on this day so it must mean that this a day for peace and love. After 9-11 All I want for Christmas is for everyone to be happy because everyone should be happy on Christmas, but if everyone isn't happy I won't be either. **

**Ask me now and this is what I would tell you:**

**To me, Christmas is a time when we all get together, as family, as friends, and take all the festivity, the happiness, and joy we have had all year and use it. We all decorate, and eat a feast, and get together. We watch movies, sing carols, and bake cookies. We also think back on what a year we have had, and think forward to the coming one. I think that Christmas isn't always about gifts, and the spirit is the most important, and during the holiday season, I just can't help but snuggle up with everyone and feel cherry and festive. It's a mix of our religious and our festiveness. And if I was ever asked to simplify Christmas in one word as what it means to me, I would say: Together.**

**It also means to that the birth of our dear savior Jesus Christ. The meaning of salvation and joy for that savior. He is like a knight in shining armor saving a princess from a lonely life in a tower…thinking of that as I open up my presents gives me this wonderful feeling as someone loves me and I love them back. **

**Also that whoever gave me that present really cares for me and they really what me to have a swell time. They care about me so they got there butts up to buy this present for me! If someone didn't care for me why would they bother to even care? Someone saved me and they love me and the person that gave me the present loves me too. So basically Christmas means that someone is caring, loving and watching out of me. It is like the only time to see that.. That's why I love Christmas:]**

**Christmas to me means spending time with those you love and who love you. It's not about presents as a lot of kids think. It's about enjoying the time you have on this Earth. But most importantly it's about forgetting those bad feelings you might have about someone and celebrating the birth of Christ, Jesus, with the world no matter who you are.**

**Christmas means to me a time when you get together with your family and it's a time when you forget the bad things that have happened to you and think about the good things that have happened to you. Christmas is not a time of presents, that is what kids think, it's just a time for a family to get together.**

**Christmas is being with your family, peace and love and that the world needs love and peace no more war. That we all need to come together no matter who you are we all need love and no more hunger. We need to feed the children of the world, we need to give love and peace to the world...that's what Christmas means to me.**

**Christmas is not all about the gifts and family. Yes family is what makes up a portion of Christmas, but the true meaning of Christmas was stated in the most holy of books, the Bible. It said that the true meaning of this time of year is the birth of our holy savior's birth. The birth of our holy lord, Jesus Christ!!!**

**Thank you and have a happy holiday! Happy Birthday Jesus and I thank you with my very soul and heart.**

"Well, done Gabriella! Well done! You did amazing! You really captured the meaning of this assignment! Well done! Amazing!" Mrs. McIssac told her as everyone cheered loudly for the deep red blushing Gabriella, who was still on the camera live with them, by via webcam. Smiling Mrs. McIssac graced Gabriella's paper with an A++++, seeing as Gabriella sent a copy to her via fax machine.

_**When the Christmas time draws near**_

_**We think of joys and Christmas cheer**_

_**Of Santa with his reindeer and his sleigh**_

_**But long ago, we should recall,**_

_**The Bethlehem Babe was born for all**_

_**To show the world the life, the truth, the way**_

_**The spirit of Christmas**_

_**Is the spirit of Love**_

_**It's something that you cannot buy,**_

_**It's something from above**___

_**The presents that you give and get**_

_**Are nothing but a tokenFor if they don't come filled with love,**_

_**The Christmas spirit's broken**_

_**Just singing Christmas carols and**_

_**Just ringing Jingle Bells**_

_**Means nothing if you do not know**_

_**The story that it tells**_

_**So, 'midst the din and tinsel as you**_

_**Trim the Christmas tree**_

_**Let a newborn love enfold you**_

_**Embrace you, uphold you**_

_**----**_

_**Well, there you go. This was 24 long pages. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks again and I love you all! I love you more though Cleo!**_

_**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jessica **_


	19. Pretty Paper

_**Chapter started: December 19, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 19, 2008**_

_**Author's Note: **__**We got out of school an hour early today because we got hit with a serious blizzard. Just from three hours there was already FOUR inches on the ground….no lie. I swear it! So we got sent home early, so we started Christmas break an extra hour early and we get two weeks plus two days off for break. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try to make this funny…and if you haven't noticed I've been trying to switch chapters between Albuquerque and LA since all the main characters are split up right now. So this chapter is going to be in LA with Sharpay and Gabriella.****

* * *

**_

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 19: Pretty Paper-**

**(December 19, 2008)  
**

"So which stores first girls?" Inez asked Sharpay, Vanessa Bryant, Gabriella and Derby, as they walked the streets of Rodeo Drive.

"Juicy Couture!" Sharpay and Gabriella said with bright smiles.

"Alright, lets go then." Inez said before they all walked in and started their Christmas shopping, Inez and Derby being careful when they picked up presents for their daughters, not wanting them to see.

"Those are cute. Who are you getting them for?" Sharpay asked as she watched Gabriella pick up a pair of orange runaway sunglasses

"Kelsi, she's always complaining she wanted these, but the day we went to get them at the mall they were back ordered bad and wouldn't be able to get any in until January 10th. So I figured why not get for Christmas for her." Gabriella replied with a soft smile before she added, "And who are you getting them for? There cute!"

Sharpay smiled and looked at the 12K gold-plated rhinestone heart hoop earrings, before softly smiling and saying, "Kelsi."

"Oh. So are you ready to go check out?" Gabriella asked Sharpay after she saw her mom, Vanessa, and Derby already checked out with bright smiles on their faces as they chatted happily away.

"Yep. Let's go." Sharpay said and together they walked a few steps ahead of each other, so the other wouldn't see what they were hiding from the other.

As Sharpay paid for the things, the check out counter girl asked her with a happy holiday smile, "Would you like these wrapped? Its free and you can pick out the bow, paper and name tag along with a card."

"Sure." Sharpay said before she started gazing at the paper, as she gazed at the paper she squealed, "Pretty Paper."

"So did you decide?"

"Yep. Those ones." Sharpay said showing the girl the bows, cards and wrapping paper she wanted on the presents.

"Where next?" Derby asked them as they all walked out of Juicy Couture (Juicy), arms looped.

"Coach," Vanessa replied as the others nodded before they walked into Coach.

"That's cute. Let me guess your getting it for Martha that tote?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as Sharpay picked up a multicolor LEGACY stripe large tote.

"Yep. And let me guess, that's for Taylor." Sharpay replied as she looked at the purple and black leather ombre Sabrina leather handbag in Gabriella's hands.

"Yep. Is that for you mom?" Gabriella replied as she pointed to the charcoal cropped wrap cardigan in Sharpay's arms.

"Yep. That's cute! Is that for your mom?" Sharpay replied as she looked at the light grey mohair crewneck sweater in Gabriella's hands.

"Yep." Gabriella replied with a soft smile as they walked over to the check out counter to check out.

Sharpay giggled as she heard Gabriella exclaim, "Pretty paper!"

----------

**(Burberry)**

"Do you think Ryan will like this?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as she showed Sharpay the polyester satin check flap cap with the burberry logo embroidered tape around the inside of the cap and it can only be dry cleaned.

"Oh he will defiantly love it!" Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled and decided to get the hat.

"Mija, what color should I get your daddy?" Inez asked her daughter with a smile as she held up a dark red classic fit polo and a black check trim polo.

"The red," Gabriella told her mom with a smile.

"Thanks, mija." Inez said as she kissed her daughter's cheek before she went to put the black shirt on the rack where she found it and then go to check out.

"That dress is going to look cute on Tay-Tay," Gabriella told Sharpay with a smile as Sharpay draped a cotton and silk dress in a tonal check with gathered tiered panels, an empire line bodice with 1'' wide straps, an invisible side zip and made in Italy.

"Thanks! I thought so too." Sharpay told Gabriella with a smile as they went to check out.

-------

**(Michael Kors)**

"Hey Derby can you keep Sharpay busy for me while I go get her something that I just seen and know she will love?" Gabriella whispered to Derby who smiled and nodded and went over to distract her daughter.

Gabriella smiled and quickly went over and grabbed the gold metallic MICHAEL Michael Kors Austin handbag and hiding it under the Michael Kors cashmere tie tye turquoise and white crew neckline and long sleeved top that she got for Martha.

Smiling, Gabriella quickly went over to the counter check out lady and had her wrap Sharpay's present in shiny gold wrapping paper with a hot pink bow and a hot pink heart card to go with it before she asked the lady to wrap Martha's in a beautiful shiny while wrapping paper with a silver bow tie and silver heart card. Gabriella smiled at the pretty wrapping paper on the presents and then paid for them.

As Gabriella was getting Sharpay's gift, Sharpay was busy paying for the pair of black leather, open toe, platform high heels for Gabriella while she chatted away with her mother.

* * *

After stopping at Prada, Chanel, Tiffany & Co., Louis Vuitton, Dolce & Gabbana (D&G), Gucci, Harry Winston, Valentino, and Versace, before they headed to one of many malls in Los Angeles to do some more shopping.

Arriving at the Beverly Center, they girls all walked in with arms looped and bright smiles as they walked into the first store after going to the bathroom which was Ann Taylor.

"That's cute! Who are you getting that outfit for?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she admired the outfit in Gabriella's arms which was a black cashmere turtle neck sweater, a wild orchid cotton striped boat neck top, a pair of elm wash Lindsay modern fit boot leg jeans, a pair of Karli patent platform high heels, and an bright fuschia abstract wool wrap.

"Its for Lucy," Gabriella said with a smile at the mention of her nickname for Troy's beautiful and caring mother.

"Aw. That's sweet. I got Molly this. Do you think she will like it?" Sharpay replied and referring to Molly as Zeke's mom. Smiling Sharpay, showed Gabriella the outfit which consisted of an ivory seamless cami with novelty trim, an ivory wool long cardigan sweater, a pair of black margo narrow leggings, a pair of gold gemma glitter flats, a gold intertwined pave hinge bracelet, a pair of gold twisted hoop earrings, and a long gold faceted pendant necklace.

"She defiantly will because its so cute!" Gabriella exclaimed truthfully, causing Sharpay's nerves to settle down.

"Oh. My. God! I just remembered we need to get outfits for our gang wildcat party at mine, the party with all the wildcats and parents at the Boltons, and then with my date with Zeke on Christmas Eve!" Sharpay exclaimed making Gabriella's eyes grow wide since she forgot all about that.

---------

**(Ed Hardy)**

In Ed Hardy, Gabriella picked up a men's "tiger" warrior watch for Chad and Sharpay picked up a a men's "Flaming Tiger" basic crew neck tee in red for Chad.

-------

**(For Love 21)**

"Hey Brie-Ella! I found the dress for my date with Zeke!" Sharpay yelled out of the changing room to Gabriella.

"Oh! Let me see!" Gabriella said excitingly, even though she knew Sharpay was going to show her because they ALWAYS got each other's opinions on things.

Sharpay smiled and pulled the curtain back to reveal her in a beautiful gold shimmering metallic strapless dress that had a knotted bust and a flirty bubble hem.

"That's gourgous on you Shar-Bear! You going to make Zeke land in the hospital on Christmas Eve!" Gabriella told Sharpay who smiled at Gabriella and then at Inez, Derby and Vanessa who came up behind and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks. And I'm defiantly going to get it!" Sharpay said with a bright smile before she went to get changed back out of it.

* * *

Fifty stores, pretty wrapping paper, bows and cards later, the girls all left to go back to the hotel except for Vanessa who headed home, so they could finish wrapping the other gifts in pretty wrapping paper that they bought for those of the stores that didn't wrap up the gifts for them.

As Gabriella and Sharpay were wrapping up their presents they bought for the gang and making out cards with beautiful colored pencils and pens, they began to sing a song:

_**Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue **_

_**Wrap your presents to your darling from you **_

_**Pretty pencils to write "I love you" **_

_**Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue **_

_**Crowded street, busy feet hustle by him **_

_**Downtown shoppers, **_

_**Christmas is nigh **_

_**There he sits all alone on the sidewalk **_

_**Hoping that you won't pass him by **_

_**Should you stop?, better not, much too busy **_

_**You're in a hurry, my how time does fly **_

_**In the distance the ringing of laughter **_

_**And in the midst of the laughter he cries **_

_**Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue **_

_**Wrap your presents to your darling from you **_

_**Pretty pencils to write "I love you" **_

_**Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue **_

**

* * *

Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all.**

**I love you Cleo! So much sis! XOXO**

**Peace. Love. && Christmas Spirit.**

**--Jessica!!!**


	20. I'll Be Home for Christmas

_**Chapter started: December 19, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 19, 2008**_

_**Author's Note: **__**Yes, I'm getting a heads start on tomorrow's chapter so that way incase I finish this today I can post it for you right away tomorrow morning. I love you all! I love you more though, Cleo! Anyways, this story is going to be switched back in forth between Sharpay & Gabriella and the Wildcats. Okay?! Okay! On with the story….

* * *

**_

_**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**_

_**-Chapter 20: I'll Be Home for Christmas**_

**(December 20, 2008-5AM. Los Angeles.)**

"Is this the last bag baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter as he picked up one of her many overly stuffed red custom made Louis Vuitton suitcases. He looked up at his daughter who was dressed in her satin pajamas (so she was more comfortable on the plane) with a smile.

"Yep. Let's go." Gabriella said as she pulled Troy's letterman jacket tighter on her.

"Lets," Greg said as she rolled her suitcase with one hand and looped his arm with Gabriella's with a soft smile.

"I'll see you sometime soon! I promise!" Gabriella said as she hugged all the Lakers and their families tightly before she got onto the plane with Sharpay, Derby, Inez and Greg.

"Bye Gabi! We love you! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!" The Lakers and families all yelled back with sad smiles, but not as sadly and loud as Kobe and his family, Shaq and his family, and MJ and his family.

* * *

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico-The Boltons' House)**

"At least your not stiff anymore," Jack said tiredly at 6AM in the morning.

"Whoa! Dad you scared me! What are you doing up?" Troy asked his dad.

"Thump, thump, thump, swish. Yeah! Thump, thump, thump, swish. Sweet," Jack said with a bright tired smile.

Troy scratched the back of his head behind his ear, like he always did when he was nervous and said, "Sorry."

"So I take it your happy that Gabriella's coming home?" Jack asked his son as he picked up the basketball and dribbled it before swishing it in the net. He smiled at his son who passed the ball back to him, laughing he passed it back to his son, before they began to keeping passing between each other.

"Oh yeah! Go I've missed her so much! This week!" Troy exclaimed to his dad with a bright smile on his face.

"I bet you did. Your mom missed her too. She's awake, she's in the house. As soon as she woke up, she squealed and shook me awake and was like…" Jack said before he got interrupted.

"Gabriella's coming home," Lucille said as she walked up behind her husband and son with a bright smile on her face that her son got from her.

"Hiya mom!" Troy greeted him mom happily passing the ball to his dad before he picked up his mom and spun her around causing her to giggle and Jack to laugh at his son and wife.

"Hiya back to you son!" Lucille greeted her son as she got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"I love you momma," Troy said as he kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I love you too, baby. So much," Lucille told her son before they both pulled Jack into a hug to share a family group hug.

* * *

**(On the plane…in the air)**

"Aw! Look at this!" Inez told Derby and her husband as she looked at Sharpay and Gabriella cuddled up together sleeping with soft smiles on their faces, both of them wrapped in the protective arms of their best friend/sister knowing they were safe and soon to be home in the one they love's arms.

"Its so cute!" Derby said as she and Inez pulled out their cameras and began to snap some photos of the chocolate brown haired and blonde haired girl.

"Inez, Derby, let them sleep.'' Greg told them both gently, but soon quickly backing off after he got glares from them. So that's were they get their evil glares from, Greg thought shaking his head.

* * *

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico- With Troy and Zeke)**

"I can't believe the girls come home today!" Zeke said as him and Troy jogged in the park, the favorite one they loved to go to with their girls.

"I know! I can't either! I've missed Brie soooooo much!" Troy exclaimed with a bright smile as they waved to people they knew or didn't know.

"I know! Me too! My mom said that I probably have a high bill because I was on the cell with Sharpay every hour," Zeke told Troy with a chuckle and a bright smile.

"My parents said the same thing to me. Its funny how great parents think alike," Troy replied.

"That it is. What to go to STARBUCKS and grab some coffee and warm up?"

"You bet. Let's go! I'll race you!"

* * *

**(In the air…on the plane…7AM)**

"Baby girl, honey do you want some breakfast?" Greg asked his daughter as he gently shook her awake.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head before yawing and waking Sharpay up with a smile.

"Good morning. What can I get you girls?" The stewardess asked Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate please," Gabriella replied with a soft smile at the stewardess who smiled and handed Gabriella her breakfast after she put down the foldable table.

"And for you dear?" The stewardess asked Sharpay with a soft smile.

"I'll have a strawberry yogurt, pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate please," Sharpay told the stewardess.

"There you go dear. Tell me if either of you need anything else. Okay?" The stewardess asked them with a soft smile.

Gabriella and Sharpay nodded their heads with soft smiles before clicking their glasses of hot chocolate together and with a giggle they said, "To us for soon we will be in the arms of our boys."

* * *

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico-The Boltons)**

"Mm, that smells good momma," Troy said as he walked into the kitchen after taking a shower and getting dressed in navy blue Aero polo, a pair of light wash Aero jeans and a pair of black slip on VANS.

"Why thank you baby. Here's your plate, everything just the way you like it," Lucille told her son with a soft smile as she put the plate of bacon and ham & cheese omelet in front of him with a glass of hot chocolate also.

"Thanks momma," Troy said with a soft smile before him and his parents began eating their family breakfast.

* * *

**(In the air equals on a plane- 8AM)**

"So what things did you come up with for Christmas?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and showed Sharpay her paper. On Gabriella's paper it read:

**C**hrist

**H**appy Holidays

**R**eindeer

**I**cicles

**S**tockings

**T**rees

**M**

**A**ngels

**S**ilent Night

"That's cute Brie-Ella!" Sharpay said after she finished reading it.

"Thanks. Let me see yours," Gabriella replied and smiled as Sharpay handed Gabriella her paper with a smile. It read:

**C**hrist the Lord, Our Savior is Born

**H**ark the Angeles We Heard on High

**R**udolph the Red-nosed Reindeer

**I**'ll be Home for Christmas

**S**anta Claus is Coming to Town

**T**welve Days Before Christmas

**M**erry Christmas

**A**way in a Manger

**S**anta Baby

"Aw now that's cute! Using Christmas songs to do it!" Gabriella exclaimed.

* * *

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico- The Boltons)**

"That's cute mom! Brie's going to love it!" Troy said as he helped his mom wrap the gifts she bought Gabriella. Troy smiled down at the outfit his mom got Gabriella from Charlotte Russe, which consisted of a black ruched twill jacket, an adorable white floral satin v-neck spaghetti strap top, a dark washed splatter paint mini skirt, a pair of black belted wood wedges, a black layered rhinestone necklace, a set of black beaded hoop earrings, a black enamel banded bangle, and a black metallic patent leather clutch.

"Thanks baby. But this is only of the many," Lucille told her son with a bright smile.

"Momma, you do know she loves you no matter what, right?"

"I know. But I love shopping for her! Its so much fun! It's like shopping for a daughter I never had! But hopefully I will soon!" Lucille replied with a hint in the last part of the reply.

"Maybe," Troy said with a nervous smile.

* * *

**(Oh. Air. Oh. Airplane-9AM)**

"Hey Shar-Bear?!" Gabriella exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"What?!" Sharpay replied back.

"Ho!"

"Ho!"

"Ho Ho!" Gabriella and Sharpay said together before they burst out giggling.

Greg chuckled at the two teens as Derby and his wife giggled at their daughters.

"Ho ho! Ho ho! Jolly Old Saint Nicholas goes…ho ho!" Sharpay and Gabriella sang together as they rocked from side to side, their arms on each other's shoulders.

* * *

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico- The Boltons)**

"DAD! MOM! COME ON! I WANT TO BE THERE BEFORE HER PLANE LANDS! AND WE'RE NOT IF YOU DON'T HURRY BECAUSE I ALSO NEED TO MAKE A STOP ON THE WAY THERE! SO STEP ON IT!" Troy yelled up the stairs to his parents, annoyed.

"We're coming! We're coming! Hold your horses son!" Jack told his son as him and Lucille came down the stairs.

"I don't have any horses dad," Troy shot back before he walked out to his dad's SUV and got in the back seat waiting for his parents who were just now walking out of the door.

* * *

**(On the plane….now on the ground)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome or welcome back to Albuquerque, New Mexico," The captain said through the intercom as they landed at Albuquerque International Airport.

Everyone cheered and quickly gathered their stuff to get off the plane, but not as quick as Gabriella and Sharpay who quickly grabbed their carry on bag and bolted off the plane, literally, as their parents just shook their heads at the two girls with smiles, knowing exactly where they were heading in such a quick hurry.

* * *

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico- ANM International Airport- with Troy and Zeke)**

"Hey man! I see you got the same idea as I did," Troy said as he spotted Zeke holding a bouquet of Sharpay's favorite flowers, pink roses.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zeke said as he smiled at Troy and the bouquet of lilies, Gabriella's favorite.

**Flight 1414 from Los Angles has just landed, passengers can be met at gate 3232. **

Troy and Zeke smiled as they heard that announcement and turned toward the tunnel to watch for their girls.

* * *

**(With the girls****…now in Albuquerque, New Mexico)**

"I can't believe we tripped!" Gabriella said giggling after her dad helped her and Sharpay up after they fell flat on their backs, from running on a sheet of black ice.

"I know! But that's not a problem right now! I could care less about if I ruined my UGG boots! I just want to see Zeke! Now let' go women!" Sharpay said as she grabbed a giggling Gabriella's arm and they both jetted through the tunnel and to their guys.

* * *

"THERE THEY ARE!" Both Zeke and Troy exclaimed as they pointed to the entrance of the tunnel and saw their beautiful goddesses.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Both Sharpay and Gabriella exclaimed before they dropped their bags and everything in their arms and ran straight to their boyfriends while yelling their names as the boys did the same.

"ZEKE!"

"SHARPAY!"

"TROY!"

"GABRIELA!"

The parents, at both ends, smiled as each teen was reunited with their one true soul mate.

* * *

"God! Brie! I missed you! Never leave me again!" Troy said as he picked her up and spun her around causing her to giggle through her tears before her lips crashed onto Troy's and they shared a passionate kiss, the first one in a week.

"Never ever!" Gabriella said as they pulled back and then connected their lips again.

"I love you so much! I was getting a little worried last night and this morning that you weren't going to be home for Christmas!" Troy told her before they kissed again.

"I told you…I'll be home for Christmas," Gabriella said before their lips crashed together again.

_**I'm dreaming tonightOf a place I love**_

_**Even more than I usually although I know**_

_**It's a long road backI promise you**_

_**I'll be home for can count on have snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents under the **_

_**Eve will find me**_

_**Where the love-light gleams.**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my more than I usually I promise**_

_**I'll be home for can count on have snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents under the **_

_**Eve will find me**_

_**Where the love-light beams.**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my dreams**_

**

* * *

Well, there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it. I love you Cleo! I love you all! XOXO**

**Peace. Love. && Christmas Spirit.**

**--Jessica!!!**


	21. Hark! The Angeles We Heard on High

**Chapter Started: December 20, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 21, 2008**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's tomorrow's chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 21-Hark! The Angles We Heard on High-**

**(December 21, 2008- 9AM)**

_Beep….beep…beep…beep…_

Gabriella sighed and rolled over to turn off her chocolate brown fuzzy alarm clock before she rolled on her back. Looking up at the ceiling with a smile thinking of what today would hold for her, she was bombarded with kisses from her dogs. She squealed loudly as they started to nibble at her "looking for fleas'', their normal routine, done every morning.

After ten minutes of the dogs "looking for fleas'', Gabriella threw her blankets over her dogs with a giggle before she skipped into her walk in closet and starting to go through her Sunday cloths that were saved for church days, only.

Smiling she found a cute Christmas outfit and then skipped off to her bathroom.

------

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower, wrapped a snowflake designed towel and wrapped a matching around her hair before she slipped her feet in her red and white candy cane slippers.

Walking over to the mirror, Gabriella finished washing her face with ProActiv before she put cream on her body, cleaned her ears, put deodorant on, before she put on a green strapless bra on and matching lace thong panties.

Gabriella then slipped on a pair of plaid gray combo dress pants, a green lace tube top, a pair of red with white polka dotted crop top, a pair of black strappy wood wedges, a layered pearl locket necklace, a pair of pearl hoop earrings, a set of pearly bracelets around her right wrist, and a white leather band watch around her left wrist.

Gabriella, then combed her hair and then left it in her natural waves that flowed down over her shoulders and back.

Smiling she went to move onto do her make up lightly and naturally, when she got ready to put her eye shadow on two arms came and wrapped themselves around her arms so they couldn't go up to her eyelid and let her apply it.

She shakingly breathed, as she felt butterflies in her stomach as she knew whose strong and protective arms around her. She smiled as she felt soft breathe whisper in her ear, "Don't you dare. You don't kneed any of that, you're beautiful without all that make up."

"Hey Wildcat and yeah right," Gabriella said as she got out of his arms and walked quickly down the stairs to see her mom. Smiling at Troy's parents and her parents, she then turned to her mom and asked her, "Hey mommy, can I borrow your eyeliner. I'm out."

------

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!" Troy yelled sternly as he came down the stairs and walking right up to her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around before he crashed his lips on hers. Smiling he pulled back and laid his forehead on hers before he said sternly and softly, "Don't. You don't need any of that make up stuff. Your so beautiful without it. Don't you know your beautiful?"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, stop it! I'm far from beautiful. When I wake up in the morning my hair's tangled, I'm not head cheerleader, I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, I trip up, and I spill stuff. I'm far from beautiful." Gabriella told him, truthfully.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, don't you know you're beautiful? JUST. THE. WAY. YOU. ARE!" Troy told Gabriella with a stern, yet soft and truthful voice, his bright electric blue eyes locked with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

The moms awed and the dad's smiled at the couple with love and admiration in their eyes.

* * *

"BRIE-ELLA!" Sharpay, who was dressed in her red choir robes, squealed as Troy walked Gabriella inside the choir room so she could get ready for choir.

"SHAR-BEAR!" Gabriella squealed back before her and Sharpay embraced. After she let go of Sharpay she turned and placed a kiss on Troy's lips before saying, "I'll see you out there. I'll be looking for you."

"I know. And just remember, it's just like kindergarten." Troy told her with a soft smile, knowing that after all the singing she HAS done she still gets scared out of her mind and the only way for her not to get scared is if their eyes locked when she sang and if he said those magic words.

"I love you." Gabriella told him as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too. Now, go and get ready to knock them dead." Troy told her before he kissed her forehead and slipped out of the room.

"Your boyfriend is so sweet," One of the choir girls told Gabriella with a smile.

"Yeah, he is," Gabriella said softly and breathlessly.

-------

The wildcats and parents, sitting in the front two rows, smiled as they watched Gabriella, Sharpay and the choir walk up on stage and sit in the chairs in the choir box, before the pastor, Pastor William, began to start is sermon.

"Hello, how are you all doing today?" Pastor William asked everyone with a bright smile, as he stood up in front of the church.

"Good!" People in the church replied back with smiles on their faces.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. So are we ready for some sermons to be read?" Paston William asked them with a smile.

"Yeah," The people replied again.

And with this Pastor William began to start his wonderful Sermon of what Christmas should mean to people this year.

------

Thirty minutes later, Pastor William turned to the choir and looked at Gabriella and Sharpay who nodded and stood up with the choir, getting ready to sing.

Gabriella looked in the front row, and immediately her chocolate brown eyes locked with the bright electric blue eyes of her boyfriend before she began to sing with Sharpay, leading the choir and church in the song of _Hark! The Angeles We Heard on High_:

_**Hark! the herald angels sing**_

_**"Glory to the newborn King**_

_**Peace on earth and mercy mild,**_

_**God and sinners reconciled!"**_

_**Joyful, all ye nations rise;**_

_**Join the triumph of the skies;**_

_**With angelic host proclaim**_

_**"Christ is born in Bethlehem!"**_

_**Hark! the herald angels sing**_

_**"Glory to the newborn King!"**_

_**Christ, by highest heaven adored;**_

_**Christ the everlasting Lord;**_

_**Late in time behold Him come,**_

_**Offspring of the favored one.**_

_**Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see;**_

_**hail the incarnate Deity**_

_**Pleased as man with men to dwell,**_

_**Jesus, our Emmanuel**_

_**Hark! the herald angels sing,**_

_**"Glory to the newborn King"**_

_**Hail! the heaven-born Prince of Peace!**_

_**Hail! the Son of Righteousness!**_

_**Light and life to all He brings,**_

_**risen with healing in His wings.**_

_**Mild He lays His glory by,**_

_**born that man no more may die;**_

_**Born to raise the sons of earth,**_

_**born to give them second birth**_

_**Hark! the herald angels sing,**_

_**"Glory to the newborn King"**_

"Thank you Gabriella, Sharpay, choir," Pastor William said to the girls and the choir before turning towards the people and saying with a soft smile, "You may be seated."

As people sat down the pastor took a drink of water as did the choir before the pastor began his sermon again.

* * *

At noon and many songs later, the wildcats and parents all walked out of the church, got in their cars and headed towards Lava Springs for their annual Sunday Brunch, but this Sunday Brunch was a special one because of it being the Sunday before Christmas.

At Lava Springs Country Club, owned by the Evans, they all were escorted into a private dining room, like usual, and sat in their normal seats at the gigantic 70 seater glass table that had a beautiful red satin table cloth, green crystal dinner wear, and white napkins that read in silver _**'Merry Christmas from Lava Springs Country Club, Albuquerque, New Mexico'**_.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Wildcats, your food will be served sortley. While your waiting would you guys like a drink?" Their normal waitress, Katie, asked them all decked out in her green and red elf working outfit.

"Yes please Katie," Mrs. Evans said before everyone gave Katie their drink orders.

"So that'll be 9 black coffees and 23 Christmas hot chocolate specials?" Katie asked making sure she got the order right.

"Yes," Mrs. Darbus said with a smile before Katie went off to get their drinks, coffees for the dads and hot chocolates for the moms and wildcats.

Five minutes later, Katie returned with a tray full of drinks balanced in her right hand and pushing a trolley in her left hand that contained all of their food.

After Katie left, everyone toasted to the Sunday before Christmas before they began to eat their Caesar salads, snowman shaped roast beef with gravy, wreath shaped potato cakes, corn, green beans, and Christmas tree shaped biscuits.

_**

* * *

Well, there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll post this right away! I love you all! I love you (more) Cleo! XOXO.**_

**Peace. Love. && Christmas Spirit.**

_**--Jessica!!! **_


	22. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Chapter started: December 21, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 21, 2008**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's tomorrow's chapter. I hope you are going to enjoy it. Just a friendly warning there will be basketball in it and some cheers seeing as how it will fit in the story…kina. Good news! The first basketball game of the season is tomorrow (December 22) for the boys and since I'm a cheerleader (hey, it's a sport, but think what you want. Everyone intitled to their own opinions right?) so I get to cheer at it, its my first year of cheering so wish me luck. Anyways, on with the story…

**-Quick Note: **the girls & boys basketball uniforms are the same ones as in HSM3.

The girls warm ups are opposite of the ones Troy wore for the callbacks in HSM.

The announcer talking is in **bold**.

Actions for the ball is in _italics_.

**

* * *

=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 22: Holly Jolly Christmas-**

**(December 22, 2008- 12PM)**

"Baby Girl you ready to go?" Greg asked his daughter as he knocked on her bathroom doors in her bedroom.

"Yep," Gabriella said as she opened up the bathroom doors to reveal in dressed in her East High Basketball warm ups that consisted of a pair of red pants that had two thin white stripes going down the side, a white tank top underneath her matching read zip up jacket that read on the back **'Montez 14'**, and on her feet were a pair of white socks and a pair of adidas slide on sandals. Her hair was left down in her natural chocolate brown waves and no make up on at all.

"You look beautiful baby girl," Greg told his daughter as he picked up her red and white adidas duffle bag and put it over his shoulder before he laced his fingers with his daughter's fingers, and together they walked downstairs and out to his red HUMMER where Inez was waiting along with the Boltons.

Smiling Gabriella hopped into the backseat and pecked Troy on the lips before she buckled up and put her iPhone head phones in.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Gabriella heard her coach say.

"Over here coach," Gabriella told Lucille with a smile after she finished pulling up her knee high white socks before she pulled on her red and white Nike Shox Slam women's basketball shoes, that matched the teams, but each players' shoes were personalized, so Gabriella's had a gold number 14 and her last name in gold on them.

"You okay?" Lucille asked her as she took a seat beside Gabriella.

"Um….um…yeah," Gabriella told Lucille, lying through her teeth.

"No your not. Gabriella, come on talk to me as your boyfriend's mom and not as your coach. What is it sweetie?" Lucille asked worriedly.

"I'm…scared," Gabriella said truthfully with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why are you scared, sweetie?" Lucille asked her, now truly more worried.

"I…I don't want to fail you or my dad or my godfathers, but most importantly Troy. I just I'm afraid of failing and loosing this game for everyone tonight. I'm so scared. God and if I do fail my dad will hate me, you'll hate me, my godfathers will hate me, my mom will hate me, everyone will hate me. But most importantly Troy will hate me and that is truly something I can't bare." Gabriella said as tears started to fall from her chocolate brown eyes as Lucille was listening to this she quietly and carefully pulled out of her iPhone and pressed speed dial 2 which was her son's iPhone number so he could hear all of this.

"Sweetie you won't fail. And if you do, which I highly don't you won't because for one your amazing and two it's a team effort, not just a one person effort. Gabriella, your parents WON'T hate you, I WON'T hate you, your godfathers WON'T hate you, everybody WON'T hate you, but most importantly…" Lucille said only to be inturrepted.

"And I defiantly WON'T HATE YOU because I LOVE YOU, GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ," Troy said as he came over and kneeled in front of his girlfriend her instantly threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into it as his mom, her dad, the wildcats, the wildcats parents, and her godfathers watched on.

-------

**….****And now your starting line up for your LADY WILDCATS! NUMBER 20- MONICA WATSON-SENIOR! NUMBER 17- WELMA APPLEBEE--JUNIOR! NUMBER 16-JANE PARTIRGE-JUNIOR! NUMBER 15-KELLY ROSS-SENIOR! NUMBER 18- BUFFY O'CONNER- CO-CAPTAIN-JUNIOR! AND YOUR CAPTAIN NUMBER 14 GABRIELLA MONTEZ-SENIOR! **

The crowd cheered as the announcer for the game screamed the East High School girls basketball starting line up. Everyone cheered as the girls got in the middle of the red EH surrounded by a red circle, starting to chant.

As the buzzer went off, the starting line up for EH walked over to Lucille who started to go over the game plan.

"We are?" Gabriella asked.

"Wildcats!" The team, Lucille and the East High audience yelled back.

"We are?" Gabriella asked again.

"Wildcats!" Every fan from East High, player and coach screamed back.

"1...2...3..." Gabriella counted up too.

"WILDCATS!" Gabriella, the team, Lucille and fans screamed before the EH starting line up went to take their spots on the court for tip off against West High School Lady Knights.

The jumper for EH, Jane, jumped up and tipped the ball to Gabriella, letting East High have the ball.

"CIRCLE!" Gabriella yelled the play as she took her position of point guard.

The kept on getting passed around in a circle before the ball got passed back up to Gabriella at the top of the key, taking the chance, Gabriella shot the ball with a perfect arc.

_Swish!_

**NOTHING BUT NET! THE GAMES ON!**

**---------  
**

After an hour later, it was down to the last ten seconds of the game with the game tied, 100-100, EH in control of the ball.

Gabriella was at half court with only three seconds of the game left. Taking the chance she glanced at Troy who gave her an I-believe-in-you look before she shot the ball, sailing it through the air in a perfect arc as time seemed to go in slow motion.

_SWISH!_

**AND THAT'S THE GAME! WILDCATS WIN 105-100 WITH A HALF COURT SHOT BY NUMBER 14, YOUR CAPTAIN, GABRIELLA MONTEZ! **

"BRIE!" Troy yelled to the girl who was up on the shoulders of one of her godfather's shoulders.

"WILDCAT! I DID IT!" Gabriella squealed as she jumped from MJ's shoulders into Troy's waiting arms. She squealed as Troy spun her around before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Congrats baby! I love you!" Troy whispered to her as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too!" Gabriella whispered back before her and Troy were swept up in a congrats hug for Gabriella from the wildcats, wildcat parents, and Gabriella's godfathers.

* * *

At four o'clock, the girls were at Sharpay's getting ready for the Christmas party at the Evans' mansion, where the whole school was invited along with their parents, but not without donating 100 dollars for Toys for Tots.

**(Sharpay's Room)**

"Wow! Brie-Ella, you look beautiful!" Sharpay said as she looked at Gabriella who was dressed in a red padded Emma pleated halter dress that had an empire waist, a pleated and ruched front, finished with back tie and it was a halter top. On Gabriella's feet were a pair of black silk peep toe high heels with a 3 inch heel to them, around her neck was (of course) her T necklace from Troy, a pair of red ruby earrings sat in her ears and a red ruby bracelet was around her right wrist. And to finish it off her hair was straightened, her make up was naturally done, and a red wrap was around her tanned and toned arms.

"Thanks Shar-Bear! So do you!" Gabriella said as she admired Sharpay's elegant outfit. Sharpay's hair was straightened, her make up was lightly done, around her arms was a gold wrap, on her was a beautiful coral pink spaghetti strap dress with a beaded bust, on her feet was a pair of gold 3 inch high heels, around her neck was a pink diamond necklace that matched the rest of her jewelry.

The other girls also looked beautiful in their dresses, Kelsi had on a beautiful floral on grand dress, Taylor had on a beautiful purple dress, and Martha had on a beautiful grey dress.

"Well, let's go have ourselves a Holly Jolly Christmas….party!" Sharpay said and together the girls nodded and looped their arms together before they walked out of Sharpay's room and down toe the party.

_**Have a holly jolly Christmas **_

_**It's the best time of the year **_

_**Well I don't know if there'll be snow **_

_**But have a cup of cheer **_

_**Have a holly jolly Christmas **_

_**And when you walk down the street **_

_**Say hello to friends you know **_

_**And everyone you meet **_

_**Ho ho the mistletoe **_

_**Hung where you can see **_

_**Somebody waits for you **_

_**Kiss her once for me **_

_**Have a holly jolly Christmas **_

_**And in case you didn't hear **_

_**Oh bygolly have a holly jolly Christmas **_

_**This year **_

_**Have a holly jolly Christmas **_

_**And when you walk down the street **_

_**Say hello to friends you know **_

_**And everyone you meet **_

_**Have a holly jolly Christmas **_

_**And in case you didn't hear **_

_**Oh bygolly have a holly jolly Christmas **_

_**This year**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, here's tomorrow's chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all! But I love Cleo more! XOXO**_

**Peace. Love. && Christmas Spirit.**

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	23. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

**Chapter started: December 22, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 22, 2008**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's tomorrow's chapter. I'm hoping you all will love it! I pass my thanks on to all of the readers and reviewers from last chapter. I love you all! I love you (more), Cleo! XOXO.

* * *

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 23: Rocking Around the Christmas Tree-**

**(December 23, 2008-11PM)**

"Hey Gabster! You ready to go?" Chad asked Gabriella as she walked out of her house dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans from HCO, UGG boots, hat, mittens, scarf, and her South Pole jacket; as she hopped into his truck.

"Hey Chadster! Sure am!" Gabriella said as she leaned over to hug him before she buckled up and waited for him to pull out.

"So what do you want to do today?" Chad asked her before he began driving.

"How about we go catch a movie at the mall?" Gabriella asked him with a smile on her face as she messed around with the songs on his iPhone.

"Alright, let's go!" Chad said before he began driving.

"So does anyone else know we're hanging out today?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I told Taylor that was where I would be today if she needed me. Did you tell Troy?"

"I honestly can't remember if I did or not, but oh well, he'll call my cell if he needs me," Gabriella told Chad who nodded in agreement as he turned into the mall parking lot.

Smiling, they both unbuckled, Gabriella grabbed her tote, and they both got out as Chad shut off the truck and then locked it before he looped his arm with Gabriella's. And together they walked into the mall, chatting away, both loving the sister-brother bond they had together.

* * *

"Polar Express…" Chad said looking at the schedule of Christmas movies.

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas…" Gabriella added.

"White Christmas…." Chad added.

"Jack Frost…"

"Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas…"

"Ruldoph the Red-nosed Reindeer…"

"Santa Claus…"

"Santa Claus 2..."

"Santa Claus 3..."

"Santa Claus 3!" Chad and Gabriella said together in agreement before Gabriella bought the tickets since Chad was buying the snacks and drinks.

--------

"Hi, what can I get you?" The snack counter guy asked Chad and Gabriella.

"2 packs of Milk Duds, 2 Kit Kats, 1 pack of Sour Jolly Ranchers, 2 large Popcorns, 1 large Pepsi, and 1 large Dr. Pepper, please" Chad asked getting their snacks and drinks.

"That'll be eleven dollars please," The guy asked as he eyed Gabriela up in down before he said to her, "Hey honey, I get off of work in three minutes, you want to go catch a movie and then go back to my place?"

"Okay….ew!" Gabriella said with a disgusted face.

"Hey man! Leave my little sister alone! She's got a boyfriend! So back off!" Chad told him as he got his change back and him and Gabriella grabbed the snacks before they turned around coming face to face with…the other wildcats.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said to them with a smile.

"Hey Gabriella! Hey Chad!" They answered back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chad asked them with a smile.

"We're going to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas. What about you two?" Taylor replied not letting the jealously and anger go into her reply.

"We're going to watch Santa Claus 3 for our brother and sister day," Gabriella replied before she looked at her watch and turned to Chad and said, "Come on or we're going to miss it!"

"Alright! Come on then!" Chad said as he looped his arm back through hers.

"See you all later!" Chad and Gabriella said as they walked past them and into the room that contained movie screen 9.

-------------

"So what do you want to do now?" Gabriella asked Chad as they walked out of the movie theater after the movie was finished.

"DDR in the arcade!" Chad stated as Gabriella smiled at him and together they ran off to the arcade as the wildcats, who stood behind them, looked on and some laughed.

----------

"We need to leave in a hour Chadster," Gabriella warned Chad as they got done playing DDR in the mall arcade.

"Um…why?" Chad asked confused.

"Um…because YOU HAVE TO BE AT THE GYM BY 5:30 FOR OUR BASKETBALL GAME TONIGHT AGAINST WEST HIGH," Gabriella told him with a duh tone in her voice before she hit the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. Duh!" Chad said before he slapped his own forehead.

"Oh. My. Lanta." Gabriella said rolling her eyes before she and Chad burst out laughing realizing what Gabriella said.

* * *

**(East High School)**

…**.Welcome to our East High Wildcats vs. West High Knights Basketball game. Please stand for our National Anthem sung by Ms. Gabriella Montez-Senior and Ms. Sharpay Evans-Senior.**

Everyone did as they were told and stood up, the fans in the stands took their hats off (if they had any on), the EH cheerleaders (led by Martha) stood on the court behind the EH boys basketball team, West High basketball players standing on the opposite side of the court with their cheerleaders behind them, and Gabriella and Sharpay in the middle of the court in the EH circle; as the lights in the gym went off and the only one that was on was the one centered directly on the huge American Flag that hung by a sign that read in gold writing on red paper '**Offensive sells tickets. DEFENCE wins games**.'

Smiling at each other in the dark and lacing their fingers together, Sharpay and Gabriella brought their microphones up to their mouths and began to sing beautifully.

_**/Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**_

_**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?**_

_**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous flight,**_

_**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?**_

_**And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**_

_**Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave./**_

"Thank you. Go Wildcats!" Sharpay and Gabriella said as they ran off the court as the lights came back on.

Both basketball teams took their seats on the bench as the cheerleaders took their spots on the court for the starting line up announcement.

…**.Thank you Ms. Montez and Ms. Evans for that. Your voices were beautiful! Now for West High's starting basketball line up coached by Brad Whinez and Christopher Potter, number 34-Nate O'Donnell-Senior. Number 45-Tate Harman-Senior. Number 1-Chase Collin-Senior. Number 28-David Wright-Senior. Number 31-Jacob Light-Senior-Co-Captain. Number 2-Reed Cortez-Senior-Captain.**

The West High fans and cheerleaders cheered for West High as the five starting players took their spots on the court.

…**.And now your starting line up for your EAST HIGH WILDCATS! NUMBER 1- ADAM CROMWELL-SENIOR. NUMBER 24-JASON CROSS-SENIOR. **

"I LOVE YOU JASON!" Kelsi screamed as Jason's number was called.

…**..NUMBER 32- ZEKE BAYLOR-SENIOR.**

"I LOVE YOU ZEKE!" Sharpay screamed as Zeke's number was called.

…**..NUMBER 8-CHAD DANFORTH-SENIOR. **

"I LOVE YOU CHAD!" Taylor screamed as Chad's number was called.

…**.AND YOUR CAPTAIN NUMBER 14-TROY BOLTON!! **

"I. LOVE. YOU. TROY. ALEXANDER. BOLTON!" Gabriella screamed as her boyfriend's number as called as other fans just screamed 'Go Troy!' as his number was called.

---------

…**AND THE WILDCATS ARE DOWN BY TWO POINTS WITH TEN SECONDS LEFT IN THE GAME! BOLTON HAS THE BALL, HE PASSES IT TO DANFORTH, WHO FAKES RIGHT AND BREAKS LEFT BEFORE HE PASSES THE BALL BACK TO BOLTON AT THE THREE POINT SHOT. BOLTON SHAKES DEFENCE AND BOLTON SHOTS AND HE…SCORES! WILDCATS WIN 14-12!!!**

"WILDCAT!" Gabriella yelled through the crowds trying to find him.

"BRIE!" Troy said as he weaved through the crowd, his bright electric blue eyes locked with her soft and passionate chocolate brown eyes.

"WILDCAT! CONGRADULATIONS YOU DID IT!" Gabriella told him as he picked her up and twirled her around before she crashed her lips on his.

"Its all because you said 'I love you Troy Alexander Bolton' as my number was called. I love you so much!" Troy told her after they pulled away.

"Well, its true! I do love you, Troy Alexander Bolton!" Gabriella told him before his lips came to crash onto his again.

* * *

**(Gabriella's house-Bedroom)**

At four o'clock Gabriella was in her bedroom getting for the wildcats and parents Christmas party at the Boltons' house.

"Daddy?!" Gabriella yelled to her dad.

"Yeah baby girl?" Greg asked as he walked into his daughter's bedroom dressed in a pair of black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a red polo.

"Can you put my necklace on for me, please?" Gabriella asked her dad handing him a Tiffany & Co. necklace with a Christmas tree charm on it, that matched her bracelet and earrings.

"Sure." Greg said before he fastened the necklace around his daughter's neck before he spun her around and then saying, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy." Gabriella said as she walked into her closet and over to the set of four floor length mirrors looking at her outfit. Her outfit consisted off a green pure silk dress with a camisole neckline, banded empire waist, exposed back zip, bubble hem, and was dry cleaned; her hair was in a high curly pony tail with a green satin ribbon in it, her make up was lightly done, and on her feet were a pair of green satin 3 inch high heels from Juicy Couture as was her dress.

Smiling she then grabbed her green satin wrap and wrapped it around her arms before she grabbed her green satin clutch and walked out of her closet.

"Ready to go?" Greg asked his daughter with a soft smile.

"Sure am. Let's go Rock Around the Christmas Tree!" Gabriella exclaimed with a giggle.

_**Rocking around the Christmas tree**_

_**at the Christmas party hop**_

_**Mistletoe hung where you can see**_

_**every couple tries to stop**_

_**Rocking around the Christmas tree,**_

_**let the Christmas spirit ring**_

_**Later we'll have some pumpkin pie**_

_**and we'll do some caroling.**_

_**You will get a sentimental**_

_**feeling when you hear**_

_**Voices singing let's be jolly,**_

_**deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

_**Rocking around the Christmas tree,**_

_**have a happy holiday**_

_**Everyone dancing merrily**_

_**in the new old-fashioned way.**_


	24. Christmas Eve

**Chapter started: December 23, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 23, 2008**

**Author's Note: ****Well, here's tomorrow's, Christmas' Eve's, chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it! Its total Troyella with mentions of the others! BUT TOTAL TROYELLA!

* * *

**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 24: Christmas Eve- **

**(December 24, 2008)**

"Daddy?!" Gabriella yelled through the house.

"Yeah?" Greg asked his daughter as he found her in the living room.

"I was wondering since you and I both have last minute Christmas shopping left to do. Why don't we go together?" Gabriella asked her dad as she hugged him tightly.

"Sounds like a plan. When do you want to leave?" Greg asked her.

"In ten minutes, if that's okay with you." Gabriella replied.

"That's perfect. You get ready while I tell your mom." Greg told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. I love you daddy," Gabriella replied.

"I love you too, baby girl." Greg told his daughter before he went to tell his wife that him and Gabriella were leaving.

Five minutes later, Gabriella and Greg stood in the garage looking at cars.

"Whose car?" Gabriella asked.

"Hummer," Greg and Gabriella said together with a smile.

"Here honey, you can drive," Greg said as he tossed his daughter the keys to his HUMMER.

"Are you serious?!" Gabriella exclaimed/asked.

"Yep, now let's go before the mall closes early," Greg said as Gabriella unlocked the HUMMER with the automatic lock switch on the small portable remote key chain that came with it.

On the way to the mall, Gabriella and her dad talked about anything and everything and they both occasionally both sang along with the Christmas channel on the XM.

* * *

**(The Mall)**

"So what store first?" Gabriella asked her dad as they walked into the mall arms looped.

"Louis Vuitton, I need to get your mom that bag she wanted," Greg told his daughter with a smile.

"Well, then let's go! Aunt Vanessa sent me a 20000 gifth card for LV and I would defiantly like to spend it while I'm here," Gabriella said before they headed into Louis Vuitton (LV).

------

**(LV)**

Inside Louis Vuitton Greg went to grab the white Le Radieux Suhali leather and monogram LV shoulder bag.

"Your total is 3230 dollars please," The check out counter lady told Greg with a smile.

Smiling Greg handed her his gold unlimited credit card and signed the slip before getting the receipt, credit card, and the shopping bag back from the lady with a soft smile before he went over to his daughter who was already checked out.

"Where to next?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Rolex, I need to pick up Troy's and your last gift," Gabriella told her dad before they headed to Rolex.

--------

**(Rolex)**

"Hello, can I help you?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Hi, yeah, I ordered two Rolexes custom made and I got a call yesterday saying my order was in and I'm here to pick it up," Gabriella told the guy with a soft smile.

"Name please?"

"Gabriella Montez," Gabriella told the guy.

"Gabriella Montez…alright, here it is. I'll go get that for you. I'll be right back," The guy said with a soft and kind smile.

Ten minutes later, he returned with two Rolex blue boxes and put them in a bag for her before handing them to her and saying, "There you go and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

"Thank you and you too," Gabriella told the guy.

"Now where to?" Greg asked his daughter.

"I'm done shopping. How about you?" Gabriella replied.

"Me too. So I saw we get home so you have time to get ready for you Christmas Eve date with Troy," Greg told his daughter who smiled and nodded.

* * *

**(Gabriella's Bedroom)**

As Gabriella walked into her bedroom to find a note and some neatly wrapped Christmas presents on her bed.

Smiling she picked up the note and read it to herself:

_**My Beautiful Baby Brie,**_

_**You're the source of everything good, wonderful and beautiful in my life. You're an angel sent in human form to touch peoples lives. And I'm proud to call you my angel, my girlfriend, so when people ask are you taken, I just brightly and smile and reply with: taken by an angel, my beautiful baby Brie, Gabriella Marie Montez, and wouldn't and won't give her up without a fight. I love you baby. So much. **_

_**I hope you enjoy all your presents for me that I would like you to wear tonight, if you don't mind, you don't have to if you don't want to. **_

_**I love you and I'll see you tonight. XXX**_

_**Forever and truly yours, **_

_**Troy A. Bolton.**_

Aw, he's so sweet. God, I love him, Gabriella thought to herself as she opened the largest box to reveal a beautiful white piece of clothing.

Pulling it out the box, Gabriella found it to be a beautiful white dress made of chiffon and it was cocktail length by Alfred Angelo.

"Oh. My. God. Mommy, come quick!" Gabriella yelled to her mom as she looked in awe at the beautiful dress.

"What is it mija?" Inez asked as she walked into Gabriella's room followed by Greg.

"Look at the note Troy left me and then the dress!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Aw! That boy has got it bad for you! So what is in the other boxes?" Inez asked her daughter as Greg smiled on.

"Okay! Oh. My. God. I officially love my boyfriend even more! These are so cute!" Gabriella said as she pulled out a pair of white strappy platform ankle T-strap 4 ¾ inch high heels.

"Wow! Those are cute!" Inez told her daughter.

"Oh. My. God! I'm defiantly loving my boyfriend more and more!" Gabriella said as she opened the next boxes that were tapped together that contained a beautiful Elsa Peretti Pearls by the Yard necklace in 18K gold, Elsa Peretti Pearls by the Yard bracelet in 18K gold, a pair of Elsa Peretti Pearls by the Yard drop earrings in 18K gold.

"Oh. My. God. He's treating you like a goddess," Inez told her daughter.

"Well she needs to be treated like one," Greg added.

"Oh. My. God. These is so cute!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pulled out of the last box a white satin wrap, a white satin clutch, a pair of white satin gloves, and a beautiful triple rhinestone headband with 3 times the rhinestones on it.

"That boy sure does love you!" Inez told her daughter.

"I sure hope so," Gabriella told her mom before she excused herself so she could go get in the shower.

* * *

_Ding…Dong_

"Good evening, Jack, Lucille and Troy. Come on in," Greg told the Boltons.

"Hi Greg. How are you?" Lucille asked Greg as he took her jacket and hung it up for her.

"I'm good." Greg said to Lucille before he turned to Troy and said with a smile, "That was sweet of you to get those gifts for her, you should have seen her face. Anyways, she'll be down in two minutes, she just looking herself over."

"Where are you taking her tonight Troy?" Inez asked making her presence in the room known.

"I'm sorry, Inez. It's a surprise," Troy told Inez with a smile and then blushed as he realized Inez was checking his outfit out. His outfit consisted of black dress pants, white VANS sneakers, a white shirt and a black blazer.

"May I say you clean up wonderfully Wildcat," Gabriella said as she walked down stairs in everything Troy gave her. Her hair was up in the style she wore it for Everyday and the headband accented her hairstyle perfectly as did her lightly and naturally done make up.

"Wow…you….look…beautiful." Troy told Gabriella who smiled and blushed a deep red.

"Why thank you," Gabriella said before she gasped as Troy handed her a bouquet of white roses. "Oh Troy!"

"So are you ready to go, madam?" Troy asked Gabriella with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll see you later. I love you mommy, daddy." Gabriella told her parents before her and Troy walked out of the door, but not before they heard the crewfue for both of them from their dads' which was pushed an hour later, which was 12.

"Oh Troy! How in the heck did you afford this?!" Gabriella asked as she saw the white HUMMER stretch limo.

"Just never mind and get in baby," Troy told Gabriella and she did as she was told.

* * *

"Mr. Bolton we're here," The driver, Alvin, told Troy as he stopped the limo.

"Thank you, Alvin," Troy said as soon as Alvin opened the door for them. Troy then turned around and offered his hand to Gabriella to help her get out, which she gladly took before she gasp at where Alvin parked the limo in front of. Alvin parked the limo in front of Los Equipales a romantic and elegant restaurant, that was hard to get reservations at.

"How…did you?" Gabriella stuttered because of amazement.

"I have my ways, my dear," Troy told Gabriella as he escorted her into the restaurant with a smile on his face.

"Good evening sir. Can I help you?" The guy behind the podium asked Troy.

"Yes, reservation under Bolton, please," Troy told the guy.

"Ah, here it is, follow me right this way," The guy told Troy and Gabriella who did as they were told.

"Troy, I can't believe you did all of this," Gabriella told Troy after they tossed each other with their whine glasses full of eggnog.

"You deserve this and so much more," Troy told her honestly while he laced their fingers together in the middle of the table.

"No, I don't. I don't even know what I did to deserve you either," Gabriella told Troy honestly.

"Yes, I do. And I don't know what I did to deserve YOU either, but I'm glad we did," Troy told her honestly before he took a sip of his eggnog.

"I am too. I love you Troy Alexander Bolton," Gabriella told him sincerely.

"I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy told her as he lifted their clasped hands and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt dears, but here are you Cesar Salads both with Catalina," Their mid-aged waitress, Sally, told them with a soft smile.

"Thank you Sally. This looks delicious," Gabriella told Sally with a soft smile.

"Thank you Sally," Troy said thanking Sally with a smile.

"Its no problem dears and your welcome. Your main courses shouldn't be to long," Sally told them before she walked off.

"Okay. Wow! This is good!" Gabriella told Troy after she swallowed her bite of salad.

"Okay! Wow! I agree, it truly is!" Troy said agreeing with Gabriella.

--------

Thirty minutes and a million loving looks later, Sally took away their finished salads and replaced it with their main courses of Rib-eye Steak Ranchero, which consisted of a 12oz rib-eye steak cooked to perfections and topped with sautee butter, garlic, onions, green peppers, and served with fried rice and steamed vegetables.

"Okay! I'm defiantly going to die!" Gabriella said after she ate some of her food.

"Nah, you won't die," Troy told before he took a bite of his food, after he chewed and swallowed it he said, "Okay, WE ARE defiantly going to die!"

"Aw, I love this song," Gabriella said as she heard Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas Is You, _start playing in the background of the restaurant.

* * *

After they finished eating their main course and their caramel and chocolate flan dessert and after Troy paid the bill, they decided to go for a walk at the park.

As they were walking through the park, snow gently started falling around them, but they didn't give a care in the world, to them it just made it all that more romantic. As people walked passed them they could defiantly tell they were SO in love.

_**Snow falling gently to the ground'**_

_**Tis is the night before**_

_**And in my heart there is no doubt**_

_**That this is gonna be**_

_**The brightest holiday'**_

_**Cause here you are with me**_

_**Baby, baby, I can't wait**_

_**To spend this special time of year with someone who**_

_**Makes me feel the special way that you do**_

_**Ohhhhhh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Walkin' with you in a winter's snow**_

_**Kissin' underneath the mistletoe**_

_**People smiling everywhere we go**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love**_

_**Ooh, you make the season bright**_

_**With the lights reflecting in your eyes**_

_**All my dreams are comin' true tonight**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love**_

_**We'll stay up late tonight**_

_**Decorate the tree**_

_**Just look into my eyes**_

_**And I will tell you truthfully**_

_**That I don't need no Santa Claus**_

_**To hear my Christmas wish**_

_**I got you in my arms**_

_**And what could be a better gift**_

_**Than to spend my very favorite time of year**_

_**With the one I really love so near**_

_**Ohhhhh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Walkin' with you in a winter's snow**_

_**Kissin' underneath the mistletoe**_

_**People smiling everywhere we go**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love**_

_**Ooh, you make the season bright**_

_**With the lights reflecting in your eyes**_

_**All my dreams are comin' true tonight**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love**_

_**And bells are ringing when I hear you say**_

_**We'll do it all again on Christmas Day**_

_**I can't waitWalkin' with you in a winter's snow**_

_**Kissin' underneath the mistletoe**_

_**People smiling everywhere we go**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love**_

_**Ooh, you make the season bright**_

_**With the lights reflecting in your eyes**_

_**All my dreams are comin' true tonight**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love**_

_**Walkin' with you in a winter's snow**_

_**Kissin' underneath the mistletoe**_

_**People smiling everywhere we go**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love**_

_**Ooh, you make the season bright**_

_**With the lights reflecting in your eyes**_

_**All my dreams are comin' true tonight**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love**_

_**----------**_

_**Well, there you all go.I love you all! But I love Cleo more, I love you sis! XOXO**_

**Peace. Love. && Christmas love.**

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	25. Merry Christmas!

_**Chapter started: December 24, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 26, 2008  
**_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's tomorrow's, Christmas', chapter. Merry Christmas Eve!

* * *

_

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 25: Merry Christmas-**

**(December 25, 2008-9AM)**

Outside fresh powder white, chilly snow was falling making it a true White Christmas for all of those who lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

All over Albuquerque, little kids from all ages were getting up and waking up their parents by either jumping on the bed or screaming because Santa Claus came at night with his bag full of presents and cheer.

But the morning snow was softly covering the most beautiful part of Albuquerque, New Mexico which was what the town dubbed 'Wildcat Lane' or at Christmas then named it 'Santa Claus Lane' where all of the wildcats lived on the same street in a circle.

The snow made all of the beautifully lite houses and trees that stayed lite all through the night look even more beautiful. In each home, each teen awoke with a smile on their faces, just like the chocolate brown haired and chocolate brown eyed beauty did.

Gabriella rolled over on her back with a soft smile and then a giggle as her dogs attacked her with Christmas kisses.

"Morning babies. Merry Christmas," Gabriella said as she kissed each of their hugs and hugged them with a soft smile on her face.

Gabriella smiled and threw off her comforter and sheets and slipped her feet into a pair of red and white striped slippers that matched her red and striped candy cane satin Christmas pajamas, before she skipped off to her parents' room.

* * *

Smiling Gabriella snuck into her parents room and tip-toed over to their bed before she crawled up on the bed and laid between her parents.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl," Greg said as he greeted his daughter with a loving smile.

"Morning daddy. Merry Christmas," Gabriella said as she hugged her dad and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning mija, Merry Christmas," Inez greeted her daughter with a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning mommy. Merry Christmas," Gabriella replied to her mother as she hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"So who wants to open presents?" Greg asked with a smile.

"I do! I do!" Gabriella squealed as she jumped on the bed making her parents laugh at her.

"You know for a seventeen year old young lady, you never stop surprising me," Inez told her daughter.

"I wonder where she gets that from," Greg said as he gave his wife a pointed look which she and Gabriella just shrugged off.

"Come on slow pokes," Gabriella told her parents once she was off their bed and by their bedroom doors.

"We're coming, hold your horses," Greg told his daughter as he slipped on his slippers as did his wife before they both grabbed their Christmas robes and put them on before they laced their fingers together and followed their daughter and the dogs downstairs.

"Daddy, I don't have horses to hang onto," Gabriella said with a giggle before she skipped down the stairs.

"Greg…Greg, honey….Greg…" Inez kept saying trying to get her husband's attention.

"Huh, what?" Greg asked snapping out of it.

"I said 'let's go'. Are you okay, honey?" Inez asked her husband worried.

"Okay, and yeah I'm fine I just had a flashback to when Gabriella was five and she said that, it made me realize that after Christmas break is over she is only going to have one semester of high school left and then the summer and then she leaves for college. Its scaring me that my little girl's growing up so fast," Greg told his wife truthfully and hugged her tightly.

"I know honey, I'm scared too." Inez told her husband as they rubbed circles on each other's backs.

"DADDY! MOMMY! COME ON! WE GOT TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Gabriella yelled up the stairs from wherever she was downstairs.

"Coming!" Greg and Inez said together before they walked downstairs holding hands.

* * *

"Here mommy, that's from daddy," Gabriella told her mom as she handed her a medium sized box wrapped in neon green metallic wrapping paper and a silver metallic bow on it.

Gabriella and Greg watched as Inez opened it to find the handbag she wanted from LV.

"Oh. My. God, Greg! Thank you! God, I love you!" Inez told her husband as she hugged the bag and then hugged him and kissed him on the lips passionately.

Gabriella smiled and snapped a picture of their kiss before she grabbed her mom's present to her dad. Smiling Gabriella handed to her dad and said, "Here daddy, this is from mommy."

Greg smiled as he got handed a red metallic wrapped Christmas present with a green metallic bow on it. Greg kept the smile on his face as he opened up the present to find a new basketball in it. Smiling, still, he thanked his wife before he handed Gabriella a red metallic wrapped present with a gold metallic bow on it.

Smiling Gabriella tore off the paper to find a small car-board box, smiling she opened the box to find ticket to Cancun, Mexico. "No way! When are we going?"

"Spring Break. And…." Inez started with a bright smile.

"We're going with Troy, Jack and Lucille. They are giving Troy his ticket as a present today too," Greg told his daughter who pounced on him and Inez after he finished what he was saying. Inez and Greg laughed as Gabriella kept repeating 'thank you' and squealing.

"And just to let you know we're starting Spring Break TWO WEEKS EARLY," Inez told her daughter who squealed and thank you-ed more.

Two hours later, all of the presents were unwrapped and Gabriella was smiling at what she received, she received a collage of pictures of her time with the Lakers, which she got from the Lakers, wives and kids, along with little notes from all of them; a new pair of Dolce & Gabbana shoes from her mom; a new black throw that had her name on it and pink rhinestones from Sharpay; a picture of her and Chad in a glass frame that Chad had customized to say '**Baby sis, I love you so much. Don't forget I'm ALWAYS here for you. Love, your bro with the fro.**'; a new romance novel from Taylor that she had autographed by the author; a mixed CD of all the songs she and Troy and/or the others sang from random times in her life, which she got from Kelsi who put the CD cover as a picture of all the Wildcats that read '**The Wildcats Singing-Jam**'; four tickets to the Broadway play _Wicked_ from Ryan; the newest Guitar Hero from Martha; a set of tickets to an UCLA basketball game from her dad; and many, many, many, many, other gifts from Christmas.

"Where's your gift from Troy?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Troy's bringing me his later so we can exchange gifts," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh okay. Well, I'm going to get a shower," Inez said before she got up and walked out of the room, over to the staircase and then up the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Greg exclaimed after her making Gabriella giggled at how her parents still to this day act like teenagers and or newlyweds. Smiling Gabriella decided to go get a shower herself.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a green towel and her hair in a red towel before she went over to the sink and did her normal routine of washing her face using the ProActiv system, putting on vanilla body cream, and putting on deodorant.

After washing her face, putting on cream and deodorant on, she slipped on a pair of red lace thong panties with a matching strapless bra.

She then carefully slipped into a beautiful red dress that featured a mesh fabric, ruching through the bust and body, v-neck, spaghetti straps, an interior ling, an padding at the bust for extra coverage, from Charlotte Russe.

Gabriella then carefully slipped on her Dolce & Gabbana high heels that she got for her mom this Christmas, which were a pair of silver metallic leather, crisscross vamp, buckled ankle strap, 3 ¾ inch high heels that were made in Italy; before she went and put on a satin green shrug.

After applying her make up lightly and naturally, she moved on to do her hair the way she wore it for _Everyday_ that she and Troy sang for their summer working at Lava Springs owned by the Evans family.

"God, you are so beautiful," a voice told Gabriella.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON?! DON'T do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Gabriella exclaimed as she spun around to find her hot boyfriend leaning against the bathroom doorway dressed in a pair of light wash denim jeans from Hollister Co., a green muscle shirt on underneath with a red polo over it, and a pair of black VANS sat on his feet.

"I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't resist, do you forgive me?" Troy asked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Of course I do. Merry Christmas Troy, I love you," Gabriella told Troy before she passionately kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Gabriella, I love you too," Troy said after they pulled back for air and then went crashed their lips together again in a heated passionate kiss.

Smiling the moms, who snuck into the room and witnessed the whole thing AND caught it on video tape, then took a picture of the two kissing before they snuck out of the room.

--------

"So when is everyone else coming over?" Lucille who was dressed in a beautiful yellow satin pleated top, a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of black high heels, all from Charlotte Russe. Smiling Lucille sat on the couch by her husband, across from Inez and Greg, and next to Troy who had Gabriella comfortably snuggled up all warm on his lap.

"Seven," Inez who was dressed in a red satin pleated top, black dress pants and black high heels from Chanel, said.

"Oh! Gabriella, here honey these are from me!" Lucille said as she pulled out her Christmas presents to Gabriella from her LV shoulder tote.

"Oh! Lucy, you didn't have too! And here are yours!" Gabriella exclaimed before her and Lucille ripped open their presents. Gabriella gasped at the presents as each one held a piece to a beautiful outfit, "Oh Lucy! It's a beautiful outfit! Thank you!"

"Your welcome, sweetie, and I love the necklace, bracelet, and earrings from Tiffany's & Co.," Lucille told Gabriella with a smile as they then embraced.

"Here Gabi, this is from me," Jack said with a smile handing her a neatly wrapped box and then added, "Lucille wrapped it."

"Aw! Thanks Jack! It's great and we defiantly will go together!" Gabriella said as she opened the box to find a set of tickets to the Albuquerque University Red Hawks basketball game.

Smiling Gabriella hugged him before she handed him his present which he opened it to find a set of tickets to a Lakers vs. Celtics game in L.A.

Smiling at her Jack said, "Thanks Gabi, these are amazing! Courtside seats! And I don't even have to ask how you got these!"

Everyone laughed knowing why Jack didn't need to ask, it was all because Gabriella's dad was the Lakers head coach and she was loved at Staples Center and in L.A.

"Hey Brie?" Troy asked her as he sat in front of the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

"Yeah Wildcat?" Gabriella asked from her spot by Jack and Lucille on the coach.

"Come here please," Troy asked her with a soft smile.

Smiling Gabriela did as she was told and walked over to him, only to have him pull her down onto his lap and plant a soft, but passionate kiss on her lips before he handed her a massive amounts of Christmas presents. Gabriella gasped and then said, "Troy, you shouldn't have gotten me all of these! I mean come on, last night you gave me all the accessories plus that beautiful dress from ALFRED ANGELO. That's just…I don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do. You deserve everything in the world, universe and more. I love you Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy told her truthfully and sternly in a soft voice.

"Oh, Troy! I love you too, Troy Alexander Bolton, so much!" Gabriella said before she kissed him.

After they pulled back from their kiss Gabriella handed him his Christmas presents from her, which was about the same amount as he got her.

Smiling they both opened their presents from each other as the parents watched with smiles on their faces, and both moms with their cameras in their hands, ready to take pictures.

"Gabriella! You shouldn't have! Oh. My. God, it's a Rolex watch even! Thank you, I love it!" Troy said as he opened his present which was a Rolex watch from Gabriella that was customized with the inside of the watch held a picture of them with their foreheads against each other and it read '**I love you, Wildcat'**.

"You welcome and I literally LOVE my new stuffed frog, I'm going to name him….Kermiy, after Kermit. Thank you" Gabriella said as she hugged the stuffed frog that Troy got her, which she told him was so cute and she so wanted one as they exited the mall last month.

"Your welcome baby and may I say great minds think alike," Troy said as he opened his present and smirked seeing as he had the same idea to make Gabriella one.

"I see that!" Gabriella said with a giggle as she noticed they both made scrapbooks of all their times together as a couple and or as friends.

"Gabriela you didn't!" Troy exclaimed as he opened another present and pulled out two tickets to the Lakers vs. New York Knicks game and he also pulled out to VIP passes.

"I so did!" Gabriella said with a bright smile and a giggle.

"God! I love you! Thank you!" Troy told her with a bright smile on his face as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! YOU DIDN'T!?" Gabriella exclaimed as she pulled out two tickets to Hawaii.

"Oh I so did!" Troy said with a bright smile before the next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back because Gabriella surprised him by pouncing on him and hugging him tightly and kissing him all over his face while he and the parents laughed.

"When are we leaving?" Gabriella asked Troy, looking into his bright, electric blue eyes.

"Senior week, so then that way we have vacation before graduation and before we spend the whole summer with the animals we call our friends," Troy said chuckling at what he said at the end as did Gabriella and the parents.

"And don't worry baby girl, we as in your mom and me, and Jack and Lucille, already know about the trip, Troy's had it planned since forever," Greg told his daughter with a smile.

"So I can go?" Gabriella asked.

"You can go," Inez told her daughter with a soft, motherly smile.

"Thank you," Gabriella said to everyone before she kissed Troy and they finished opening all of their gifts from each other.

The rest of the day until seven, was spent by laughing, talking, playing games, watching Christmas movies, dancing, and many other things by the Montezs and Boltons while they also kept checking on all of the food.

* * *

"Troy, Gabriella can you set the table please?" Inez asked and then smiled at the teens who were already ahead of her seeing as when she walked out into the massive dinning room the massive table was already set with green satin placemats, the Christmas crystal china, and red napkins and in the middle of the table was a poinsettia the official flower of Christmas.

Greg laughed as her heard two loud squeals and cries of 'Brie-Ella' and 'Shar-Bear', knowing that it was his daughter and the blond headed, Sharpay Evans.

The rest of Christmas was spent by all of the Wildcats and parents eating at the Montezes and then staying for sometime to chat and hang out with everyone. The parents all laughed the night away as they watched their teens play DDR, Guitar Hero, Halo, Rockband, Life, Clue and Monopoly. Even the wildcats got all of their parents to join in a thousand game plays of Twister.

It was well after midnight, that everyone said 'Merry Christmas' to each other before going home and going to bed, but not before Troy and Gabriella learned that their parents were planning on taking them back up to the Ski Lodge where they met so long ago.

_**We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!**_

_**We want some figgy pudding  
We want some figgy pudding  
We want some figgy pudding  
Please bring it right here!  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!**_

_**We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring it out here!  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!**_

* * *

**There you go. Merry Christmas! I love you all! I hope you had a great Christmas! I wonder what Zanessa did for Christmas?! Happy Birthday Jesus!**

**A special Christmas shout out to Cleo (Girly411)… I love you sis, in the time that I have known you we have been so close and we soon found out that we are writing twins! I love you so much, Cleo! Thank you so much for all your help! And know that I am ALWAYS there for you! Again, I love you Cleo! I hope we always stay friends.**

**Peace. Love. && Merry Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Jessica.**

**P.S. I have a question for all of you…**

**Would you like me continue to New Years?**

**OR**

**Would you like me to do one of their Spring Break in Cancun, Mexico?**

**OR**

**Would you like me to do one of Troy's and Gabriella's va-ca in Hawaii.**

**OR**

**All of them.**


	26. Leavin' on a Jet Plane

**Chapter started: December 27, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 27, 2008**

**Author's Note: **Well, here you go. You voted here it is. Chapter 26! --Jess.

* * *

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 26: Leaving on a Jet Plane-**

**(December 26, 2008)**

At five o'clock in the morning, Gabriella was awakened by her alarm clock going off telling her that she needed to get changed to get ready to leave with her family and Troy's parents and him to head to Colorado to the Ski Lodge they met at so long ago.

"Morning babies," Gabriella said as she hugged each dog and kissed them before getting changed into a pair of red sweatpants that read on the left side pant leg, going up 'East High Wildcats'; a white long sleeve sweatshirt that red in gold writing 'East High Lady Wildcats Basketball', and a pair of chocolate brown UGGs from UGG Australia that she stuffed the bottom of her sweat pants into.

After getting dressed, Gabriella walked into her bathroom and dimmed the lights softly with the circle knob that controlled the lights in all of the rooms in the house, and watched as the crystal chandelier gleamed a lite light throughout the bathroom. Walking over to her sink, she remembered she couldn't was her face because she packed away her ProActiv system in her suitcases, sighing she just grabbed an extra hair-tie and threw her hair up in a messy bun before she fixed the T necklace that hung around her small neck.

With another sigh, she put on her white banded Chanel diamond encrusted watch she got from Kobe for Christmas yesterday and fastened it around her left wrist before putting on her sterling silver 18K ruby bracelet from Tiffany's & Co. that Sharpay got her for Christmas and fastened it around her right wrist before she put in a pair of matching ruby earrings from Sharpay in her ear.

With another tired sigh, she walked out of the bathroom, shutting off the lights, before grabbing her…well, Troy's letterman jacket and putting it on and grabbing her new black leather with goldtone hardware tote from Juicy Couture (Juicy), that she got from Vanessa Bryant for Christmas yesterday; and walking out of her bedroom and walking downstairs, after, of course, making sure all of the lights in the upstairs portion of the massive house was off.

* * *

"Morning baby girl, you ready to head to the airport?" Greg asked his daughter as he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah…sure…why not," Gabriella said as she kissed his cheek before she went to lay on the couch with the dogs, and instantly falling asleep.

"Morning Greg," Jack Bolton greeted as he and Troy manly hugged Greg and as Lucille hugged him, softly.

"Morning Jack, Lucille, Troy," Greg said as he smiled at all of them as did Inez who came out of the kitchen and hugged them.

"Is our daughter up yet?" Inez asked her husband as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Look on the couch," Greg said softly with a smile.

Confused, the Boltons and Inez looked on the couch to find Gabriella sleeping on it with the dogs above her head, bellow her feet, and on either side of her, sleeping also.

"How are we going to wake her?" Lucille asked softly as she watched Inez take a picture as did Troy.

"I'll carry her," Troy said with a smile before he walked over to Gabriella and the dogs, but soon backed off after Ace growled at him. Troy threw his hands up in defense and slowly backed off and said, "Of not!"

"I'll get her," Greg said as he finished laughing and he gave Ace the look to calm down. Smiling the Boltons and Inez watched as the father picked up his daughter, softly in bridal style and gently carried her over to them and then out the front door.

Smiling they all followed him and got into his HUMMER and stayed quiet as they let Gabriella sleep all the way to the airport, her head on Troy's lap and her arms around her stuffed bear that said 'I love you, Brie' on the stomach, that she got from Troy this summer.

* * *

"You hungry baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter once they walked into the airport after checking their bags in and waking up Gabriella.

"No," Gabriella said as she yawned and sat down by Troy, lacing their fingers together, kissing his cheek, and then laying her head on his shoulder with her iPhone headphones in as she listened to the iPod pair to her iPhone.

Ten minutes later, they all got in line with their passports and had them looked at before they loaded on to the jet plane 14 14, that would take them to Colorado.

----

On the plane, they all found their seats in the first class part of the plane and sat down, Greg and Inez in the back row, Troy and Gabriella in the middle, and Jack and Lucille in front of Troy and Gabriella.

As the plane started to take off in the air, Gabriella gripped Troy's hand so tight that he swore he lost feeling in it, but as soon as they were safely in the air Gabriella let go of his hand, unbuckled her belt and scooted closer to Troy, put her headphones in, played her music, and drifted off to sleep.

Troy smiled at her and soon followed the same example as he put in his headphones to his iPhone, played music and put his head onto of Gabriella's and drifted off to sleep, but not before he felt his mom throw a blanket over them that the sturdiest gave her.

As their teens drifted off to sleep, Inez and Lucille took a quick photo each and smiled as the song Leaving on a Jet Plane come on, which they (as probably did the rest of the passengers) thought it was kinda ironic seeing as they were on a jet plane.

_**Leavin' on a jet plane, **_

_**I don't know when **_

_**I'll be back again. **_

_**Leavin' on a jet plane, **_

_**I don't know when**_

_** I'll be back again. **_

* * *

_**Well, here's yesterday's chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all, but I'm sorry, I love Girly411, more! XOXO**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**Happy New Year's,**_

_**Jessica **_


	27. Rock Star? No! Snowboard Champion!

**Chapter started: December 27, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 27, 2008**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's today's chapter. I hope you enjoy it, even though its defiantly going to be suck-y.

* * *

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 27: Rock Star or Better Yet, ****Snowboard Champion-**

**(December 27, 2008- 9AM)**

_Knock…knock…_

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled as she ran to her suite door with a robe on and a towel around her wet hair. Smiling she opened the door, and said with a blush and a giggle because of the look on the face of the person, "Um…hey, Troy. Come on in."

"Um…yeah…thanks," Troy said with a soft smile with a blush on his face.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella said as she quickly walked back into the bathroom and shut the door to change into some actual cloths.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom again, this time with a pair of white Columbia Atomic Steele Snowboarding pants, a red Under Armour Heat Gear Tech Long sleeve tee for women and a pair of extra layered socks. Her hair was up in a high wavy ponytail and her makeup was lightly and naturally done.

"You look beautiful," Troy told her as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you. You look handsome." Gabriella replied as she kissed his lips lightly.

"Thank you, so are you ready to hit the slopes?" Troy asked Gabriella with a wide smile, knowing how bad they both wanted to be one of the first ones to hit that fresh white powder with their snowboards.

"Oh yeah!" Gabriella said excitingly as she got out of Troy's arm and put on her black Columbia women's winter trainer II gloves and her black Columbia Whirlibird snowboarding parka.

"Don't forget your board, helmet, goggles, and boots!" Troy told Gabriella excitingly.

"I got them!" Gabriella said with a smile as she grabbed her red goggles and put them on her black, white and silver Boeri Women's Tactic Snow Helmet, before Gabriella put on her Salomon Women's Vigil Snowboard Boots and grabbed her pink, black, red, purple, and white Salomon Women's Lark Snowboard that was designed to cut through the thickest snow.

"Ready?" Troy asked as he picked up his navy snowboard.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Gabriella said as they walked out of her suite together, but not before Gabriella slipped her room key in her back zip up pocket and zipped it up so she didn't lose it.

* * *

On the way out of the lodge, they saw their parents who were waiting with their skies, at the lift waiting for them. Smiling Gabriella greeted them before she watched her parents hop onto a lift chair together with their skies as she and Troy grabbed the next one with their boards, and then lastly, Troy's parents grabbed the next one with their skies, all enjoying the ride to the top of the massive mountain.

After thirty minutes, they reached the top of the mountain and everyone jumped off on either their skies or boards and gathered together to make plans to meet up later.

"So we'll all meet back at the lodge at noon and got to lunch together and then we can hit the slopes again or whatever, until five when we all go back to our suites and get ready to go to dinner. Sound okay?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Alright," They all agreed before the parents all went off toward the part of the mountain that was designated just for skiers as Gabriella and Troy headed off to the part of the mountain just designated for snowboarders.

----------

"Ready?" Gabriella asked with a sparkle in her goggle covered eyes.

"Sure. On the count of three will go together, ready, one…" Troy started with a smile.

"Forget two! Three!" Gabriella squealed before she took of boarding down the mountain with Troy following behind her laughing at her.

All the way down the mountain, they switched on and off leading each other down the mountain, if Troy wasn't leading then Gabriella was, if Gabriella wasn't leading then Troy's was; and all the way down the mountain they pulled out all sorts of moves on their snowboards, and hitting every possible jump they could and jumping it, getting a massive adrenaline rush from it.

* * *

**(NOON)**

"You having fun?" Lucille asked the teens as they all sat around eating lunch that consisted of hamburgers and fries, and drinking their drinks of hot chocolate.

"Oh yeah! Especially since I bet your son down the mountain, two times!" Gabriella exclaimed before she stuck her tongue back out at Troy, who did it to her first.

"Very mature guys," Inez said with a smile as she rolled her eyes as she stuffed a fry in her mouth.

"We know," Troy and Gabriella said together before they burst out laughing.

"Anwayssss…what are you two doing after lunch?" Jack asked them as he drug out the 's' at the end of anyways.

"We're going to snowboard for another hour and then go to the court inside here and play until we have to get ready for dinner," Troy said as Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, then when you guys go to the court, come and get us and we can play Montezs vs. Boltons," Jack said with a bright smile as Greg nodded his head in agreement.

"You got it!" Gabriella said with a slight giggle.

* * *

"Haha! I bet you at this AND at snowboarding!" Gabriella said with a giggle after they all finished their game of basketball, her and her dad winning.

"Oh yeah, you're a true rock star!" Troy told Gabriella with a laugh.

"No! I'm a snowboard AND basketball champion," Gabriella said in a duh voice before all of them burst out laughing.

"Just like in Hannah Montana's song, Rock Star!" Troy exclaimed after a second.

"You listen to Hannah Montana?!" Gabriella asked with a giggle and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, she's hot!" Troy exclaimed before he started to backtrack about what he said as the fathers watched in amusement at the two, "I mean she's hot…but not as hot as YOU!"

"Uh huh…right. Whatever Bolton!" Gabriella said in a fake angry and jealous tone before she turned around and marched away as the dads owed and Troy just started to run after her, knowing this game very well.

_**I'm unusual **_

_**Not so typical **_

_**Way too smart to be waitin around **_

_**Tai chi practicing **_

_**Snowboard champion **_

_**I could fix the flat on your car **_

_**I might even be a rockstar **_

_**I might even be a rockstar**_

_**

* * *

Well, here's today's chapter. I know right, it sucks! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I love you lots Cleo! I love you all! XOXO**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**Happy New Year's,**_

_**Jessica**_


	28. Shopping Day Equals Torture for the Guys

**Chapter started: January 09, 2009!!!!**

**Chapter finished: January 09, 2009!!!!!**

**Author's Note: ****Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**=The Start of Something New=**

**-Chapter 28: Shopping Day=Torture for Guys-**

**(December 28, 2009)**

"Do we have to?" Jack, Troy, and Greg whined as they got dragged into the mall by Lucille, Gabriella and Inez.

"Yep, so stop your whining!" The women replied in a stern voice as they headed into MARC by Marc Jacobs.

"Okay, I love this top!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked at a black deep V-neckline, sleeveless, empire waist, pure silk, crinkled top.

"It's cute, mija. You should get it!" Inez told her daughter with a smile as Lucille agreed.

"I'm going to," Gabriella said making up her mind out loud.

* * *

After shopping at MARC by Marc Jacobs, they then dragged the men into Burberry, Chloe, Dior, Dolce & Gabbana (D&G), Gucci, and Armani before they stopped at California Pizza Kitchen to grab some dinner.

"So what can I get you today?" The waiter asked them as he tried to look down Gabriella's shirt, but he stopped once he got glared at by Troy, Jack and Greg.

"We'll have the Hawaiian pizza with BBQ wings and six glasses of Pepsi, please," Lucille ordered for their table.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with that order." The waiter said as he hurried away after getting scary glares from the men at that table still.

"So can we leave after this?" Troy asked hopeful.

"Um, no." Gabriella said before she took a piece of pizza and started eating it as Troy and the other guys groaned.

"Deal with it," Inez told the guys.

* * *

**(Prada)**

"Oh. My. God. I'm in love!" Gabriella said as she saw a pair of beautiful shoes as they walked into Prada causing the men to laugh as she scurried off to the shoes she saw and the other two girls following behind her.

After spending thirty minutes in Prada looking at stuff, the girls walked up to the check out counter with their shoes and handbags and got ready to check out.

Smiling Gabriella handed the lady everything in her arms which consisted off silver metallic leather t-strap with jewel detail 2 ½ inch high heels, a pair of gold 3 ½ wedges, a pair of black 3 ½ wedges, a pair of gold metallic leather 3 ½ inch high heels, a pair of silver patent leather cork wedge slides, a pair of beige patent leather 2 ½ high heels, and a pair of brown suede 3 ½ inch high heels.

"That'll be 5,000 dollars please, sweetie," the kind old lady behind the counter said with a smile.

"Here you go," Gabriella said as she handed the lady her gold unlimited credit card.

"Thanks sweetie. Now if you could sign this slip and then I'll give you your bags and card back," The lady told Gabriella.

Smiling Gabriella signed the line on the slip and collected her bags and credit card back before saying, "Thanks you. Have a nice New Year!"

"You too!" The old lady yelled after Gabriella.

Smiling as Gabriella walked toward them Troy grabbed the bags from her finally giving in and deciding to carry her bags for her, figuring if she didn't have her hands full then she could shop faster, meaning the faster she shopped and checked out, the faster they all stopped shopping.

_**You see, you got the different labels and the different brands,**_

_**Each little region across the land**_

_**Different colors in the different states**_

_**Different labels, and let's tell 'em about**_

_**All the different states for all the different traits,**_

_**And as of this date I hate no let's rock,**_

_**And let's go.**_

* * *

_**There you all go! Sorry it took so long to update! Forgive me, but I have mid-terms next week and I'm trying really hard to study for them! I hope you all have a blessed New Year! Song lyrics are from Jonathon Richman's Rockin' Shoppin' Center. **_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**---Jessica!!!!**_


	29. Let It Snow!

Chapter started: January 09, 2009!!!!

Chapter finished: January 09, 2009!!!!

Author's Note: Well, here's another crappy chapter. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 29: Let it Snow!-**

**(December 29, 2008)**

_**//Oh the weather outside is frightful//**_

_Wow, its really having a blizzard of a snow storm out there, _Gabriella thought as she hugged the blankets on the bed closer to her as she watched the TV to try to keep her from screaming at the frightful weather outside with the whistling of the wind and the coldness.

_**//But the fire is so delightful//**_

_At least the fire is so delightful_, Gabriella thought as she glanced at the fireplace in her hotel bedroom, that was keeping her warm.

_**//And since we've no place to go**_

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!//**_

_Knock…knock…_

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled as she got up with a blanket wrapped around her and went out to the hotel room door to answer it.

Once the door was opened Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend who stood on the other side with a picnic basket in his hand and a handful of movies.

"Wildcat!" Gabriella squealed before he leaned down and passionately kissed her.

"Hey, I was thinking since we have nowhere to go and seeing as I know you hate blizzards why don't I come over…we can have a picnic and a movie marathon. What do you think?" Troy asked her as he walked into her suite closing the door behind him with his foot.

"I'm thinking I love you and I love the idea," Gabriella said as they walked into her bedroom.

Smiling Troy handed Gabriella the movies which she knew that he wanted her to pick a movie while he put the red and white checkered picnic blanket on the floor and set up the food.

As the wind whistled and snow kept falling faster and harder, the only thought on Gabriella's mind as she put in _The Pacifier _starring the hottie Vin Diesel, was let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

_**//It doesn't show signs of stopping**_

_**And I've bought some corn for popping**_

_**The lights are turned way down low**_

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!//**_

Still after The Pacifier and I, Robot, the blizzard did not show signs of stopping.

Smiling Troy watched as Gabriella popped in Just My Luck as he pulled out the pop corn that he bought with him which he put in the picnic basket. Still smiling, he got up and walked over to the fireplace and poured the popcorn into the old fireplace container that was made for popping popcorn in it.

As Troy was popping pop corn, Gabriella laid back down in the dimly lit bedroom on the bed and waited for Troy to bring their popcorn over to them.

As Troy brought the popcorn over in the bowl he put it in, he thought let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

_**//When we finally kiss good night**_

_**How I'll hate going out in the storm!**_

_**But if you'll really hold me tight**_

_**All the way home I'll be warm//**_

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as they laid cuddled in her bed as the credits to Just My Luck rolled up on the screen.

"Yeah?" Troy replied.

"Can you sleep here tonight?" Gabriella asked him hopefully.

"Of course baby, but I need a kiss goodnight," Troy told her with a smirk.

Smiling Gabriella moved her head to passionately kiss him on the lips as he held her lips, both feeling at home with each other.

_**//The fire is slowly dying**_

_**And, my dear, we're still goodbying**_

_**But as long as you love me so**_

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!//**_

As the fire was slowly dying, but the room kept warm because of the heaters, Troy and Gabriella we're still kissing each other 'goodbyes' knowing that they could as long as they loved each other. Both thinking let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

_**

* * *

Well, there you go! Complete Troyella! I hope you enjoy it! XOXO! I love you Cleo! **_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**Best of luck with the '09,**_

_**Jessica**_


	30. True Friend, Giggling, & GNO

Chapter started: January 09, 2009!!!

Chapter finished: January 09, 2009!!!

Author's Note: Well, here's another one! Enjoy!

* * *

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 30: True Friend, Giggling & G.N.O-**

**(December 30, 2009)**

"Mom, dad! Greg, Inez, Shh and listen to this!" Troy said as they quietly walked into Gabriella's suite in search of the chocolate brown haired girl.

Smiling they heard and watched sneak fully as Gabriella was talking to someone on speakerphone as she danced around her suite bedroom to _True Friend _by Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus. They all smiled as they realized that she was singing with Sharpay who was the person on speaker phone.

**(Gabriella-bold…Sharpay-**_**italic bold…**_**both-bold, italic, underlined)**

**We sign our cards and letters BFF**

**You've got a million ways to make me laugh**

**You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back**

**So good to have you around**

_**You know the secrets I could never tell**_

_**And when I'm quiet you break through my shell**_

_**Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell**_

_**'Cause you keep my feet on the ground**_

_**You're a true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night**_

_**'Til it's alright again**_

_**You're a true friend**_

**You don't get angry when I change the plans**

**Somehow you're never out of second chances**

**Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again**

**I'm so lucky that I've found**

_**A true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night**_

_**'Til it's alright again**_

**True friends will go to the ends of the earth**

**Till they find the things you need**

**Friends hang on through the ups and the downs**

**Cause they've got someone to believe in**

_**A true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night**_

_**No need to pretend**_

_**You're a true friend**_

_**You're a true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night**_

_**'Til it's alright again**_

_**You're a true friend**_

**You're a true friend**

_**You're a true friend**_

They silently clapped for the girls and listened as Sharpay started to speak to Gabriella via phone.

"So Brie-Ella, I was thinking that we should have a Girls Night Out…" Sharpay started.

"G.N.O.!" Gabriella squealed before her and Sharpay burst into singing again, singing Girls Night Out (G.N.O.) by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus.

**(Gabriella-bold…Sharpay-**_**italic bold…**_**both-bold, italic, underlined)**

_**Don't call me Leave me alone**_

_**Not gonna answer my phone **_

_**Cause I don't **_

_**No I won't see you again**_

**I'm out to have a good time**

**To get you off of my mind**

**Cause I don't **

**And I won't need you yea**

**oh oh oh oh oh**

**Send out a 911**

**We're gonna have some fun**

**Hey boy, you know **

**You better run**

_**Cause it's a girl's night**_

_**It's alright without you yea**_

_**I'm gonna stay out **_

_**And play out without you**_

_**You better hold tight**_

_**This girl's night is without you**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.'s go**_

_**G.N.'s go**_

_**G.N.'s go**_

_**It's a girl's night**_

_**I'll dance with somebody new**_

_**Won't have to think about you**_

_**And who knows **_

_**What let go will lead to**_

**You'll hear from everyone**

**You'll get the 411**

**Hey boy**

**You knew this day would come**

_**Cause it's a girl's night**_

_**It's alright without you yea**_

_**I'm gonna stay out **_

_**And play out without you**_

_**You better hold tight**_

_**This girl's night is without you**_

_**Let's goG.N.'s go**_

_**G.N.'s goG.N.'s go**_

_**It's a girl's night**_

**_Hey boy_**

**_Don't you wish you could have been a good boy_**

**_Try to find another girl like me, boy_**

**_Feel me when I tell ya_**

**_I am fine_**

**_And it's time for me to draw the line_**

_**Cause it's a girl's night**_

_**It's alright without you yea**_

_**I'm gonna stay out **_

_**And play out without you**_

_**You better hold tight**_

_**This girl's night is without you**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.'s go**_

_**G.N.'s go**_

_**G.N.'s go**_

_**It's a girl's night**_

"Defiantly!" Gabriella and Sharpay said as they ended the song which they song all on key before they burst out giggling. Both knowing they defiantly needed a G.N.O night when Gabriella got back.

* * *

_**W**__**ell, there you go! I wanted this one to have a Shar-Ella friendship in this one! I hope you enjoyed it! Much love! I love you Cleo! XOXO**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**Best of wishes for '09,**_

_**Jessica**_


	31. The Start of Something New

Chapter started: January 09, 2009!!!!

Chapter finished: January 09, 2009

Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**=HSM3: Happy Holidays=**

**-Chapter 31: The Start of Something New-**

**(December 31, 2008-New Year's Eve)**

"You look beautiful Lucille!" Inez told Lucille. And she was right Lucille did look beautiful in her floor length dark purple belted maxi dress from Charlotte Russe, a pair of purple satin rhinestone stilettos from Charlotte Russe, her hair was pulled into an elegant bun, around her neck was a black pendant necklace that matched her earrings and bracelet, her make up was lightly done, around her arms was a black wrap that matched her black satin clutch.

"Thanks, Inez so do you!" Lucille said as she looked at Inez who was dressed in a beautiful black floor length jeweled maxi dress, the same pair of rhinestone black satin high heels, her hair was down in her natural waves, her make up was lightly done, around her neck was a pearl necklace that matched her earrings and bracelet, and around her arms was a white wrap that matched her white satin clutch.

"Thanks, so are you ready to go round up our kids and husbands from the basketball court?" Inez replied.

"Yep, let's go," Lucille said before they headed out of hers and Jack's suite and down to the basketball inside court.

* * *

"Wow! Awesome shot baby girl!" Greg told his daughter as they high fived each other after she made a half court shot after breaking free of Troy's defense.

"Thanks daddy!" Gabriella said as she went back up to check the ball with Troy.

"Your going down Montez!" Troy said in a playful voice as they checked the ball.

"If I'm correct Bolton which I am the scores 0-14, so there is no way your going to win!" Gabriella said as she started playing hard core defense against her boyfriend.

"Guys come on!" Inez said as she walked into the court area with Lucille.

"What?" All four of them asked as they stopped their game to ask them.

"Remember the party!" Lucille told them as her and Inez both did a spin.

"Oh right!" The four on the court replied.

"One more!" Troy said before he went back to playing with the other three as the two older women watched and then smirked as Gabriella stuffed Troy before taking it back up at the top of the key and shooting a half court shot.

"Now, that's the way to end it!" Jack said even though he and Troy lost.

"Alright, now come on! Troy, Gabriella's there's a teen party downstairs just like last year! Now go! Shower up!" Lucille told them as she and Inez laughed as the floor floored it and ran out of the gym, doing as they were told.

"Those four I swear!" Inez said as she and Lucille shook their heads and walked out of the gym.

* * *

**(Teens Party)**

Troy smiled and walked inside the party downstairs and waited for Gabriella as he was told to. He was dressed in a pair of dark wash HCO blue jeans, a pair of black VANS, and a navy HCO polo.

"Hey cutie, you wanna be my date tonight?" Came a voice from behind Troy.

Troy spun and smiled at the girl in front of him that was dressed in a beautiful red ruched drape dress from Charlotte Russe, a pair of red satin high heels, a T necklace around her neck, a pair of ruby earrings in her ears that matched her bracelet, a red wrap around her arms that matched her clutch, her make up was done beautifully and naturally, and her hair was up in a French Twist.

"Sure thing," Troy said before he placed a passionate kiss on her lips as they wrapped their arms around each other. Pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers, Troy said, "You look beautiful, Gabriella."

"Aw! Thanks Troy, you look hot!" Gabriella said with a smile before she kissed him again.

As they were kissing a spotlight landed on them as the MC on the stage, the same one as last year, exclaimed, "Well, looky who we have here! A couple of lovebirds! Hey, their the ones that song karaoke together last year! How about a replay?"

Smiling Troy and Gabriella nodded their head and headed up to the stage and got ready to sing after they thanked the MC for setting them up to sing together last year.

The MC just smiled and put on the same song as last year causing Troy and Gabriella to smile and both wanting to give the same performance as last year.

As the first opening tunes on the song could be heard, Troy and Gabriella didn't notice their parents coming in and waiting to hear them sing.

**Troy: **

_Livin' in my own world _

_Didn't understand, _

_That anything can happen, _

_When you take a chance. _

**Gabriella: **

_I never believed in, _

_What I couldn't see. _

_I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities. _

**Both:**

_I know, that something has changed. _

_Never felt this way, & right here tonight _

_This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohh. _

_And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new. Ohh. _

**Troy: **

_Now who would of ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight. _

**Gabriella:**

_And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter), with you by my side! _

**Both:**

_I know that something has changed, _

_Never felt this way. _

_I know if we're real, _

_This could be the start of something new _

_It feels so right to be here with you, ooh. _

_And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new. _

**Troy:**

_I never knew that it could happen until it happened to me! Ohh!_

**Both:**

_I didn't know it before, but now its easy to see! _

_Its the start of something new, _

_It feels so right to be here with you, ohh. _

_And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart.... _

_That its the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohh. _

_And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new! _

At the end of the song as the last number countdown for the New Year came out of everyone's mouth along with 'Happy New Year!', Troy and Gabriella passionately kissed each other.

_**

* * *

Well, this is sadly, but truly the end of this story! I love you all and thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of the reading and reviews you have been doing for this story! I truly and deeply appreciate it! I love you all so much! XOXO. I love you all! I love you Cleo! **_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**Best of wishes for '09,**_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
